That Face in the Mask
by broadwaygirl257
Summary: Meg Giry finds a mysterious mask in the Phantom’s lair, and her life changes as she lingers behind to find out more about this mysterious stranger and possibly fall in love with him herself. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**_That Face in the Mask_**

_Chapter One: Whose is This Mask?_

Author's Note: Hello! Well, I wanted to take a break from writing for awhile, but, it proved to be way too much of an addicting hobby, and I'm hooked, so, I'm baaaaccckkk! Finally, this is the E/M romance I have been ranting about and working on since August of 2005. (It took me quite a while ;)Anyways, thanks for clicking on this story, and please excuse my lunatic ramblings and spelling/grammatical errors in this story.

This story is basically just going to be an Erik/Meg romance. I really love Erik/Meg pairings, because they're so interesting and let you use your imagination. So, this story takes place right at the end of the POTO movie/play when Meg finds Erik's mask. Enjoy

* * *

**Summary: Meg Giry finds a mysterious mask in the Phantom's lair, and her life changes forever as she lingers behind to find out more about the mysterious stranger who stole Christine's heart...and possibly fall in love with him herself.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely no desire to get engaged in some stupid lawsuit or get sued, so I do not claim to own _Phantom of the Opera._

* * *

Meg Giry was absolutely breathless, partly from running and mostly from panic and anxiety at wondering what she would find on this journey down to the catacombs of the Opera house. She had always been frightened of the Opera Ghost, for almost as long as she could remember. She had always been a believer, and she truly thought that the Opera Ghost existed. Of course, he had always terrorized the managers and staff into doing his bidding. Her own mother had strictly confidential information about him and knew him personally.

But, it wasn't until a few months ago the Opera Ghost truly had impacted her life. A few months past, mid October or so, her dearest friend in the world, Christine Daae, began acting... Strange. She was always day dreaming, never seeming to pay attention to what was going on. She was often tired, acting like she had stayed up the entire night. Meg suspected quite a number of things, but never revealed them to Christine. And little by little, as time went on, Christine's singing voice began improving drastically. Meg often heard her singing to herself under her breath when she was dressing or combing her hair or doing simple errands. Often times, she'd stop, mid-measure and mumble to herself "No, no, wrong pitch, remember?" or "I'm still taking a breath here, mustn't do that, he's already told me about it twice" Meg had no idea what in heaven's name Christine meant when she said that.

Finally, Christine confided to Meg. It was in the chapel, right after Christine had made her debut as an opera star as Elisa in _Hannibal. _Christine said her dying father had sent her an "Angel of Music" to protect her, and he was her great tutor who she'd been spending all those late nights with. Meg was a bit concerned, and worried Christine was hallucinating, or losing her mind, but she played along. After more and more suspicious events and even a few personal appearances, Meg really did believe this "Angel of Music" existed. But, she could see something Christine couldn't: Her beloved "Angel of Music" and the infamous enigma that was "The Phantom of the Opera" were the same person.

So, in a plan to capture this Phantom once and for all, the mangers and the wealthy Vicomte de Changy decided to perform the Phantom's opera "Don Juan Triumphant" and cast Christine as the lead role, Aminta, hoping to lure the Phantom into showing up so that they could capture him. Meg had been given a small role, a gypsy peasant boy. She'd been nervous all evening, fluttering around backstage and constantly watching Christine from the wings. And then finally, the Phantom had indeed shown up. Well, he'd shown up, completely seduced Christine, had been unmasked in front of all Paris, and crashed the Opera House's grand chandelier, taking many lives. He'd used the chandelier crash as a distraction and had kidnapped Christine down below the stage to god knew where. Meg had wanted to go help her, but her mother had pulled her far away from the heat of the flames and to safety. The Vicomte had ran up to her mother as Mme. Giry was pulling Meg along

"Where did he take her?" he demanded, furious and worried at the same time

"Come with me monsieur. I will take you to him. But remember: Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" Mme. Giry yelled over the noise and confusion

"I'll come with you!" Meg shouted, fighting to wedge her way in between them

"No Meg! You must stay here!" Mme. Giry commanded, pushing Meg back into the crowds behind her. She could hear her mother calling to the Vicomte "This way! Come with me monsieur! Do as I say!"

Meg stood there for a moment in shock until she felt the pushing force of the mob behind her. She fought with all her strength to hold them back "No! No!"

Suddenly, a burly man grabbed her arm and handed her a small sling shot "Hey lady, you with us or against us? Cause if you ain't with us, then get outta they way!"

"Pardon me? With you for what?"

"We're catching this Phantom of the Opera! This is the last straw, murdering people and kidnapping a young girl. He's finally gonna pay for all he's done to us! Now, come on!"

So, that was how Meg ended up running. She pushed herself towards the front of the cluster of people. She knew how to get deep down and was pretty sure she could navigate herself and the mob through all the winding tunnel ways that led to this so-called "Phantom's lair" after watching her mother journey down there countless times. She joined in the furious, determined chant of "Track Down This Murderer"

_**Track down this  
murderer -  
He must be found!  
Hunt out this  
animal,  
who runs to ground!  
Too long he's  
preyed on us -  
but now we know:  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there  
deep down below . . .  
He's here: the Phantom of the Opera . . .**_

Meg's heart was beating wildly. Her lungs felt as if they would nearly explode, but she kept going. Her wild long, blonde hair thumped against her chest rhythmically and she thought to herself how fortunate it was that she was wearing a pair of man's trousers instead of long skirts and petticoats that surely would have gotten tangled and ripped and only slow her down.

Meg kept running, the fury and determination welling up in her until she thought she'd surely explode. She had to keep going. She had to catch this horrid man, no _thing_ that had terrorized her home for years and now had murdered half of Paris and was probably holding her best friend prisoner down there to satisfy his sick obsession.

This was it. Meg came to a long, winding staircase and knew she was going in the right direction. "This way, come on!" Meg said, motioning for the crowd to follow. They came to the bottom of the stairwell and came upon several passages and a lake that came up to Meg's waist. She saw the astonished looks on her companions' faces as they brought their torches up towards the walls and ceiling to get a better look.

Meg could hardly believe it herself. A whole underground world no one else knew about. There were a about a million different passageways and tunnels. How would she ever know which one would lead them to the Phantom in time? They could spend days or weeks wondering around helplessly down here!

Apparently the others were thinking the same thing.

"Now what do we do?"

"Where are we supposed to go?"

"How are we supposed to get to him in time?"

Meg heard something very faint. She held up her hands to silence everyone and listened intently. There it was again! Voices, and they were coming from the moat directly in front of them!

"This way!" Meg called. She charged determinedly down the pathway and stopped when she got to the moat. There wasn't any boat or other method of transportation to get them across it, so she supposed they would have to walk. She jumped down into the moat and motioned for the others to follow. Meg felt the chillingly cold water seep through her thin pants legs and boots and shivered.

After ten minutes, Meg knew she had made it. Suspended above her head was a huge gate locked into position by a lever. But that wasn't even anything compared to what she was about to see.

Straight in front of her was actually a lair. A huge land mass with candles everywhere, shattered mirrors along the walls, and music scores flung everywhere. Suddenly, Meg snapped back into focus as the other members of the group started trudging in and gasping in disbelief and shock. Christine! Where was she? And the Vicomte! They were no where to be seen. And where was the Phantom?

Meg hurried through the moat up on to dry land. She turned around several times, her hair flying wildly about, looking for someone, anyone to be seen. She couldn't believe it. She looked again. No, there really wasn't anyone here.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. A glimmer of red and green sitting in a small table. She bent down to look at it. In front of her was a beautiful ornately carved music box with a monkey in Persian robes on top playing the symbols. But that wasn't what had caught her attention.

Laying next to the music box was a simple white mask, designed to fit half of a specific person's face. Meg reverently picked up the mask with care and looked around again hoping against hope someone was down here. She knew instinctively that this was the Phantom's mask she was holding. Where could he have gone? How did he get away? Why did he leave his mask behind? All these questions raced through her head as she intently studied the mask, maybe hoping for a clue to the mystery she had stumbled upon.

By now, all the members of the mob were in the lair and looking around. Some had started going through the music and other objects in the lair. Meg snapped out of her trancelike state.

"No! Leave those things alone!"

Everyone stopped and looked at her queerly. "Why?" one asked

"Because, they aren't ours. And who knows what the Phantom may have done to them? They could be bewitched!" Meg said, knowing most of the opera house staff were very superstitious and fearful of the Phantom of the Opera.

Luckily, they all believed her and started putting down objects carefully in their former place or dropping them and wiping their hands together. Even more luckily, no one noticed Meg was still clutching the Phantom's mask.

"Come on everyone, let's leave. Who knows what else could happen? The Phantom could still be down here!" someone called out. Most of the mob members headed back out of the lair and started trudging back through the lake. The only remaining man in the lair, her dear friend Cedric,called to Meg

"Meg?"

Meg looked up

"Are you coming back upstairs? Would you like me to escort you?"

Meg sighed "I think I may stay down here a few minutesmore. Just in case anyone does show up. Thanks anyway Cedric."

Cedric nodded "All right. But, you should be extremely careful. Don't want to run into the Phantom. You know how dangerous that'd be"

She half smiled "Yes, I know. Thank you anyway. I'll return in a few minutes."

When Meg was finally alone, she stood up, still holding the mask and walked around, all sorts of questions racing through her mind. She looked around a bit. There was a wax model inbehind some drawn curtainsthat resembled Christine exactly. In the far corner was an enormous pipe organ with sheet music strewn all over it. Despite the glow of light from the candles, the place looked extremely dark and gloomy, like a horrible black darkness that had always been there and always would be.Meg couldn't imagine how on earth anyone could possibly live down here. It was so dreary and cold. What kind of man inhabited here? What was he really like?

Meg knew fragments and bits about the Phantom's past from her mother of course. She couldn't understand or believe someone's face could look so hideously horrible and frightening he'd had to hide himself away from society. Meg had only seen his face when everyone else had, a few hours ago when he'd been publicly unmasked. My god, had that only been a few hours ago? It had felt like an eternity to Meg since Don Juan was performed. So many things had changed in that short time.

But, try as she might, she still couldn't believe some one actually lived down here, by himself, all alone. She was amazed the loneliness and solitude hadn't driven him to madness already. How-

Suddenly, a dangerously low, cruel voice interrupted her thoughts

"Excuse me mademoiselle, but I believe you have something that belongs to me. And I would like it back. _Now_"


	2. Unmasked

**_That Face in the Mask_**

Chapter Two: Unmasked

A/N: Okay, I'll try and keep this brief : HUGE thank you to all my reviewers, they were so great and I loved them! This story will probably have about 15-20 chaps, and I'm trying to make it an E/M (which should be obvious from the summary :) Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE leave a REVIEW!

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own all the POTO fanfics I've ever written. Nothing more.

* * *

Meg turned around and drew in her breath sharply. She tried not to show how startled and afraid she was. Behind her stood a man who must have had the most gruesome, horrifying face she'd ever seen. The left side of his face was perfectly normal, and could be considered handsome. But the right side was a hideous mess of scars and boils and deformities, and looked like a face a demon wouldn't deserve. He was at least a foot taller than she was, and had a very muscular, well built body. But Meg didn't really notice anything more about him since she couldn't stop starring at his face. 

While Meg was gawking at his face, the man snatched the mask from her hands

" I'll take that back, thank you! You should learn to not go around taking things that don't even belong to you!" he snapped at her

Meg stopped starring at his face and looked at him, snapping at her. Before she could think rationally, her temper got the better of her

"Well, pardon me for being curious about the possessions in a secret underground lair I didn't know existed until a few moments ago!" Her cheeks were now red from a combination of embarrassment at his scolding and from her anger.

The man was a bit shocked such fiery words could come out of such a tiny, petite little thing, but he replied quickly

"Well you shouldn't be down here in the first place! Get out!"

While he was speaking, he noticed the young girl had gone back to starring at his face again, and he angrily sat down in the nearest chair and shoved the white mask on over the right side of his face. Meg gasped as she saw him with his mask on. His now-masked face was the same one she had seen hidden away in the shadows at all those performances and the same one who had played Don Juan.

She backed away a few steps "You're th-the Phantom!"

The man laughed sarcastically " Well, it looks that way doesn't it? I guess you little ballet brats can actually put two and two together!"

Meg starred at him "How do you know I'm a ballet br- ballerina!"

He stood up and starred at her "My dear, I see _everything_" he hissed in her ear

Meg could feel a chill coming over her and she was aware this man was probably delighting in terrifying her. But she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had frightened her to death. Too bad she couldn't stop herself from quivering.

Suddenly, Meg remembered something important "Christine! Where is she? What have you done with her?" she demanded

The man's face instantly hardened at the mention of her "That's none of you concern"

"Yes it is! I have to know! She's my best friend!" Meg cried desperately

"Well, isn't that wonderful" he said sarcastically

Meg glared at him "Where is she?"

"Probably off in the arms of her wonderful Vicomte" the man muttered under his breath

"What did you say?" Meg asked

He shook his head and scoffed impatiently " Nothing"

"Why won't you tell me? Have you harmed her?" Mg asked, nearly frantic

"I assure you I haven't harmed her and she isn't here. Now would you kindly leave me in peace!" He turned to walk away from her.

Meg grabbed his shoulder "Wait! Where is she! Why hasn't anyone seen her?"

The man's reflexes were remarkably quick, and he grasped Meg's wrist in an iron grip, making her gasp in pain "For the last damn time: I don't know where Mlle. Daae is, she isn't here! I've done nothing to her, and it's none of your stupid concern anyway, so GET OUT!" He pushed her against the wall roughly, knocking her to the floor. She felt a sudden, throbbing pain in her arm, but she didn't move or flinch as the man glared at her. He eyed her madly "GO!" he shouted

Meg didn't need telling twice. Ignoring the pain inher arm, she got up ran over towards the moat and grabbed on the fabric of her pants legs, forgetting she wasn't wearing skirts and didn't need to lift them up. As she headed back through the tunnel and up the stairs, she heard a faint melody and sobbing. Forgetting her fear and worries, she quietly descended back down the stairs and snuck behind the wall of that man's lair. She flattened her back against the wall so he couldn't see her and listened as he softly sang:

Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!

His voice broke and he began sobbing lightly. He clutched a white, sheer, wedding veil to his face and sobbed into it. "Christine. Oh god, Christine. How could you betray me like this when I love you?" he sobbed

Meg could feel tears welling up in her own eyes. What could Christine have done to this man to make him sob like this? It was painfully obvious he was deeply in love with her.

She peered around the corner and watched as the man's sobs turned into angry, ragged breaths. He quickly stood up and examined a small, shiny ring very closely. Suddenly, he yelled in rage and threw it into the lake.

"Damn her! Damn her! Damn everyone on this stupid earth! How could she do this to me! How! I loved her! Why!" he exclaimed, sinking to his knees

Meg watched as the beautiful ring slowly sunk to the bottom of the lake, leaving tiny air bubbles and ripples on the surface. She hurriedly took her leave and ran quietly back upstairs, crying softly as she ran.


	3. Return to the World Above

**_That Face in the Mask_**

Chapter Three: Return to the World Above

A/N: Hey! Hope everyone liked the last chap. This chap will introduce a new male chracter. He is in the movie briefly. He's the chello player they show in the orchestra pitt (when Christine is singing "Think of Me" the guy that's playing the chello right on top of the vent we first see the Phantom through) yeah, that's him. His name is Cedric, and he may turn out to be very important. (And yeah, I know I'm crazy when Istart naming randomn orchestra players in the movie and put them in my fics) Anyway, enjoy!

P.S. : **Does anyone know what voice type****Meg is? -contralto or soprano-** (I need the info for an upcoming chapter an I cannot tell what voice type Meg is.) **Please email me or leave it in a review if you know!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I totally own the Phantom of the Opera. And, if I'm lying, let me be struck down by- 

_**(Lightning strikes in background)**_

Uh-oh. Never mind. Don't own it.

* * *

Meg dried her eyes with her sleeves as she returned back upstairs. The fires had all been put out, thank god, and only a few people had been injured or killed in the destruction. People were now going back, claiming purses and pocket watches and whatnot. Some were looking for their half burnt programs or sheet music to keep as souvenirs. Why anyone would want a souvenir to remember this horrid night, Meg would never know. The stage was completely ruined, the chairs were burned and smoldered, and nearly everything was destroyed or burnt to a crisp. Meg passed it all by in a trance, barely noticing anything as she went backstage. Her thoughts kept returning to that strange man downstairs. She knew he was the Phantom now. And yet, even though he had caused all that destruction and death and ruined her home, Meg felt strangely sorry for him. How awful it must have been to be completely alone in the world and have someone you loved abandoned you. 

As Meg took a shortcut to the ballet dormitories, she saw her friend Cedric running up the steps, his face blackened with ashes and the arm of his tuxedo ripped off.

"Meg! Thank goodness. I'd been looking all over for you!" he cried. He ran towards her and embraced her closely. He looked up at her blank, bleak eyes and was immediately concerned "Meg, what happened? Are you all right? Nothing happened to you down there, right?"

In that instant, Meg made a sudden decision: She wasn't going to tell anyone about her encounter with the Phantom. She didn't know why, but she wanted to keep it her secret she'd carry to the grave. She didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to herself, or to that man. Especially not to that man.

So she lied.

"No, nothing at all happened. I guess I'm just a little upset over everything that happened today. It's all so overwhelming. I mean, my home was destroyed, my best friend was kidnapped, I just discovered that there's an entire underground ground no one knew about, and it's a bit exhausting for one day."

Cedric nodded "Of course. What you need is rest. Come, I shouldn't be bothering you with questions" He chuckled "Well, it is fortunate you didn't have any nasty encounters with this infamous Phantom of the Opera"

"Yeah, how fortunate" Meg said weakly

Cedric casually slung his arm around her shoulder and started leading her towards the dormitories. It was then Meg noticed his ashen-covered face and ripped jacket. She gasped

"Cedric, what on earth happened to you?"

He looked down at himself and sighed "Oh, it's nothing. I was coming back upstairs from underground when I noticed there was a huge burning rafter in the middle of the audience section. I heard some screaming and went over to look. Turned out there were two families trapped underneath it. So, some other staff members and I went over to help them while the fire was being put out."

Meg sighed "Cedric, that was so heroic" Then she swatted his arm "But you shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that! You could have been hurt, or killed!"

"As could you, staying down there underground, alone, in a secret lair that we're not sure if it's inhabited or not" Cedric pointed out

Meg grinned sheepishly "All right, I put myself in danger too. But, at least your acts were heroic and charitable. Mine were just out of pure curiosity"

Cedric chuckled " All right, all right already. I can't stand to take advantage of you anymore. I wasn't trying to be some knight in shinning armor. I was simply looking to see what had remained, and hoping my cello and sheet music hadn't all been destroyed."

Meg smiled "You are very devoted to your music. It's your passion, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's my life. I couldn't live without it. Just like I couldn't live without you." he said, with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes

Meg flung his arm off her shoulder "Oh, stop it! You know neither of us cares for the other that way."

"I know. I just like teasing you"

They finally arrived at a very badly burned ballet dormitory. Meg couldn't believe it. Apparently the fire had spread back here too.

Suddenly, Meg saw her mother bending down to pick something up that was scattered amongst charred remnants and ashes. Mme. Giry stood up, dropped what she had been holding, and ran over to embrace Meg

"Meg! Oh, my darling! Thank god you're all right." She squeezed her shoulders gently and stepped back to look at her.

"Oh god, Meg, where were you? You don't know how worried I was! The whole Opera House was burning and I couldn't find you anywhere after I came back upstairs! Where did you go?"

Meg twirled her hair absently, desperate for an excuse. She couldn't think of any possible explanation her mother would believe, so she supposed she'd have to settle with the truth. (Well, sort of)

"I was leading the mob downstairs, Mother."

Mme. Giry's eyes flashed dangerously "You were _what_?"

"I was leading the mob downstairs. They were looking for the Phantom and Christine and everyone, and, well, so was I. None of them knew how to get downstairs, so I helped them. We were only down there a few moments mother, and nothing happened. No one was even in there."

Mme. Giry sighed angrily "You shouldn't have disobeyed me like that! Do you realize how much danger you could have put yourself in? That was extremely reckless and stupid behavior Meg Giry! I thought I'd raised you better than that"

Meg's face turned bright red from the stern scolding.

Cedric cleared his throat, partially to remind everyone that he was still there.

Both women turned and looked at him "Oh, Cedric. Pardon me, I forgot Meg wasn't alone" Mme. Giry said

"That's all right. Not to contradict you, Mme. Giy, but nothing really dangerous actually occurred. Meg was just trying to help out"

Mme. Giry sighed "Well, you are all safe and no one was injured. I suppose that's something to be thankful for."

Meg looked up at the burnt dormitory "Mother, is this our dormitory?"

"Yes, darling, I'm afraid so. The fire spread to certain parts of the backstage area too."

"Oh no. Everything's destroyed."

"No, not everything Meg. A few little things survived" Mme. Giry gestured to some unharmed picture frames, hair ribbons, a few of her and Meg's trinkets, and some jewelry.

"Well, that's nice mother, but where will we stay? Where are we going to work? This place is burnt to the ground."

Cedric agreed sadly "It'll be months, possibly years before this Opera House could be restored again"

Mme. Giry sighed, and sank down into scorched vanity chair " I don't know what we'll have to do Meg. A few dormitories in the back weren't harmed, and the Prima Donna's dressing room wasn't harmed. Maybe I could make some arrangements for us to stay there until we can come across some more suitable lodgings"

Meg turned to Cedric " Where will you have to stay?"

"Probably with my brother and his wife out on the coast, just until I get a job. It would probably be a few miles out of the city"

"Oh" Meg said. It would be lonely with so many other staff members and her friends gone, and now Cedric too.

"Well, I suppose I'd better leave you two alone now. See you soon Meg, Mme. Giry" Cedric said, nodding to both of them. They exchanged goodbyes and then Meg and Mme. Giry started scourging through ashes and remains to see if they could find any more personal things that had survived.

After a few minutes, Monsieur Firmin came bounding into the dormitory and stopped when he saw what remained of it. "Oh, good heavens. So sorry, pardon me for interrupting Mme. Giry, but Andre and I have spoken amongst ourselves and others and decided that the few loyal staff members such as you and your daughter who have decided to remain will be provided for and housed here at the Opera. You may move into the Prima Donna's dressing room if you wish and you can remain there for as long as you like."

Meg gasped with delight. They could stay at the Opera House! In the Prima Donna's dressing room! But, her delight soon faded. Meg knew her mother's pride wouldn't let her accept something like this that she considered to be charity. And Meg was right

"Well, thank you for the generous offer Monsieur Firmin. But, my daughter and I will be absolutely fine in other housing arrangements. We wouldn't want to impose, especially after all that's happened today. We will find some housing elsewhere for tonight."

But, Firmin was persistent "Mme. Giry, I insist. It would be ridiculous for you not to stay here, if only for tonight. You are more than welcome."

"No, thank you kindly monsieur. You needn't trouble yourself"

"Mme. Giry, don't be ridiculous! We'd be delighted to provide housing for you both. And after all you two must have gone through today, I don't think you'd want to have to search for other housing arrangements at this late hour."

"Please Mother? He is right you know" Meg whispered helpfully. Mme. Giry silenced them both with her hand

"Only for tonight? We wouldn't want to become dependant or an annoyance to you"

"Of course you wouldn't be! You can stay as long or as little as you wish"

Mme. Giry relented "Well, I suppose. But, only for a short while, until other arrangements can be made."

"Excellent. You two can move in tonight. Tomorrow morning, Andre and I are going to assess the damages made and hopefully figure an estimate to how soon this Opera House can get up and running again. Would you care to join us Mme. Giry?"

"Yes, monsieur, I think I shall ."

"Splendid. Well, until tomorrow, Mme. Giry, Mlle. Giry."

Meg smiled. They would get to stay here! And, in the best room. Meg also remembered that there was a secret tunnel behind the mirror that led down to the other underground tunnels._ Maybe tomorrow,_ she thought_, I can find out more about that strange man that lives down there._


	4. Down Once More

**_That Face in the Mask_**

Chapter Four: Down Once More

A/N : Okay, just wanna warn you guys, I'll be using a mixture of modern style speech and 19th century speech in this chapter in the dialogue scenes. I know I'm doing it,so nobody flame me or anything in the reviews. Kay? All right, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Do you think I'm stupid enough to say I own the Phantom of the Opera? 

**--pause--**

Don't answer that.

* * *

Meg awoke early the next morning. Her mother had already been up hours before she had, to Meg's dismay. She had wanted to sneak downstairs and visit that man again. Fortunately, her mother was leaving in a few minutes. She left Meg some breakfast she'd scrounged up from the kitchen, and helped her into her corset. Meg had to borrow one of Christine's gowns, a beautiful lavender long sleeved dress with some pale lilac lace trim and buttons, from the wardrobe, since all her gowns and dresses had burned up in the fire. Christine had a much slimmer waste and smaller bosom than Meg did, so Meg had to alter the gown a bit to fit her. 

After a few minutes, her mother left to go assess the damages with Firmin and Andre. As soon as she was gone, Meg hurried over to the mirror and excitedly pushed it aside. The dark, dreary tunnel looked even longer and more frightening than the last time she had been in here, but Meg knew the way down to the underground. Still, it was very creepy and Meg was proceeding with extreme caution.

When she finally arrived at the moat, she realized she had a minor problem: there was no way to cross it without getting completely soaked to the skin. She couldn't get this dress wet; the fabric was so sheer, it would leave a watermark stain and that would look too suspicious. Finally, she decided if she wanted to go see that man, she just had to stop worrying and swim across the moat. She gathered up her dress and petticoat in her arms so high that her bloomers showed. She stepped into the moat and started swimming.

She finally arrived at the other end. There was a huge gate suspended half way above the water. It was pretty tight squeeze, but Meg knew she could make it. She shimmied under the gate and under the water and came up a few seconds later inside of the lair. She was trying to be as silent as possible.

Meg didn't know what to do now that she was actually here, until she saw that man again. He was sitting at the organ and had his back turned to her. Meg quietly sneaked over and crouched down behind some candles to watch him.

Suddenly, the man stopped playing and cried out frustrated, banging on some of the keys, loudly. Meg winced. He threw a few pieces of sheet music off the organ.

A moment later, the man was perfectly calm again. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then started playing a beautiful, enchanting song. Meg felt hypnotized while she listened, and closed her eyes as this man's velvety smooth voice quietly sang:

Nighttime sharpens  
Heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs  
And wakes imagination  
Silently the senses  
Abandon their defenses

Slowly, gently  
Night unfurls  
It's splendor  
Grasp it, sense it  
Tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
From the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away  
From cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to  
The music of the night

Meg sighed softly and continued listening. The man had the voice of an angel.

Close your eyes and surrender  
To your darkest dream  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
You knew before  
Close your eyes  
Let your spirit  
Start to soar  
And you'll live  
Like you've never  
Lived before

Softly, deftly  
Music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it  
Secretly possess you  
Open up your mind  
Let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness  
That you know  
You cannot fight  
The darkness of  
The music of the night

Meg studied the man for a moment, gently swaying in time with the music. He had dark, jet black hair that was slicked back stylishly. His loose, white open style poet shirt showed off a bit of his chest and muscular figure that she could see from the few times he turned to the side. This man was very handsome, and extremely talented. He would make a wonderful husband, Meg thought dreamily. Instantly, she shook the thought from her mind, and listened to the heavenly music, lulling her into a deep trance.

Let your mind  
Start a journey  
Through a strange new world  
Leave of thoughts  
of the world  
You knew before  
Let your soul take you  
Where you long to be  
Only then  
Can you belong to me

The man's voice intensified with the swell of the music, and then quickly broke dow and became softer, more alluring.

Floating, falling  
Sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me  
Savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the  
Music that I write  
The power of  
The music of the night

You alone can make  
My soul take flight  
Help me make  
The music of the-

Meg watched as the man finally broke down and started crying, with a sob so hard it shook his whole body. He drew in short ragged breaths, and Meg knew he was trying to sing the final note, but he couldn't. So, she stood up, revealing her hiding place, and softly sang

"_Night"_

in her high soprano voice.

He turned around sharply to face her, wiping the tears from his eyes furiously, his sadness quickly turning to anger.

"What are you doing down here again! I told you to leave me alone! Get out you little wench!"

Meg crossed her arms and remained silent, glaring at him "I thought perhaps you might enjoy some company since you must be lonely being alone down here all the time"

"What I do and the conditions I choose to live in are none of your business nor concern!"

"Well, you seemed very sad and lonely, and I thought-"

"I don't give a damn what you thought! Leave me alone!" he screamed at her

Meg walked over closer to him "Maybe if you had someone to spend time with, you wouldn't be so damn mean and upset all the time. I think you're a rather interesting man, and I would like to get to know you better"

The man was both shocked and speechless at her statement. A beautiful young woman like her actually, willingly, wanted to get to know him better? It couldn't be true. There had to be some reason she had said that.

Trying to disguise the surprise in his voice, he cleared his throat and said " Well, that's your own misfortune. I'm not very social, and I don't keep much company. So, if you'll excuse me." he said, standing up off the organ bench and pushing past Meg

Meg stood there "You can't run away from people forever monsieur."

He laughed cruelly "No, mademoiselle, you have it backwards. Usually it's _people_ who are running away from _me_"

"Funny, my mother didn't" Meg said coldly

The man looked up and starred at her for a moment, until he finally stuttered out '"You-You're Annette Giry's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am" Meg said coolly, crossing her arms

" My god. She was the only person that- wait, does she know you're down here?"

"What do you think?" Meg answered saucily

The man laughed "Oh ho, spirited little thing, aren't you. Well, do you have a reason for going behind you mother's back and sneaking down here to see a man you don't even know?"

Meg blushed since he put it that way, realizing how bold it sounded "Well, no, I suppose I don't"

"I see" he said, trying not to laugh

Meg was getting angrier by the minute "Well at least I actually even want to be in your company and good graces, which is more than you can say about your other friends. Oh wait, you don't HAVE any, do you? And, considering the fact that you murdered countless people, completely destroyed my home, put my best friend in danger and then did god knows what with her and the Vicomte, and I STILL would like to spend time with you, possibly as a friend, I would think that's rather nice, wouldn't you?"

The man could feel his face getting hot with shame. It was all true. He really had did all that she said he did, and more she didn't even know about. But who did she think she was, bursting down here, spying on him and then insulting him?

He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he tried to think of an intelligent remark. Unfortunately, he couldn't. The girl gave him a furious look, with a slight bit of pity, and turned to leave. He realized there was only one thing he could do to get out of this without making the girl even more furious than she was already. And no matter how much this was going to hurt his pride, he knew what he had to do.

Apologize

He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead "I'm sorry"

She turned around, unbelievably "What did you say?"

He glanced down at the floor, not daring to meet her eyes "You heard me. I'm sorry. I admit, I am very temperamental and violent at times and i shouldn't have insulted you or any of the other inappropriate things I said or did to you. I realize that, and I also realized I am very lonely and would so enjoy the pleasure of someone's else's company, especially yours, and i don't want to let my stupid pride ruin it. I apologize"

Meg was a bit taken aback by this. Damn it, that man had a way with words. Meg sighed "I suppose it would be very rude not to accept an apology as heartfelt and sincere as that. I accept, and I also apologize. I am afraid I'm a bit stubborn and rude at times also"

"A trait we both share, I see" The man said. They both started laughing. Meg walked over closer to him

"Want to start over?"

He sighed with relief "Yes, I would like that very much." He cleared his throat and tried to sound as formal as he could with laughing " Excuse me mademoiselle, but I don't believe we've met before. Your name is..."

"Meg Giry" she responded "And you are..."

"Erik. Erik Tuchante"

Meg smiled "What a lovely name. It'll be so nice to refer to you as something other than "Phantom" or "That man"

Erik chuckled "Actually, I don't really have any idea what my given name is. I didn't have very strong, uh, family relations, if you even want to call them that, so I made a name for myself."

"Well, it's very nice. It sort of,um, flows?" Meg said, trying to be formal

"Why, thank you. I'm not sure if anyone's ever told me that one before" Erik struggled to get the words out, his shoulders shaking with his effort of trying not to laugh.

Meg broke the ice and burst out laughing " All right already, it was a stupid comment. Can we lease stop trying to be formal already?"

Erik started chuckling "Fine by me. Formality isn't my best trait anyway"

He moved over to sit down at the small table beside his organ and pulled out a chair for Meg to sit on. She gratefully accepted "My, what an ...interesting place to live" she said

He scoffed " I know. Not the usual location. Or design. Basically, not the usual anything. Afraid I've never been a very usual person"

"I know. That's what makes you so attractive." Meg blurted out. She covered her hand with her mouth as her face immediately started to turn bright red.

Erik stared at her "You think I'm attractive" he said disbelievingly "Have you by any chance even seen the right side of my face?"

Meg stammered as she tried to come up with a logical explanation. Oh why did this man always have to twist her words around ( even if she had really thought he was slightly attractive, possibly sexy), and why did her brain turn to mush and her knees shake whenever he looked at her like that? Frantically, she tried to explain her choice of words

"I-I just meant you had so many attractive... qualities! You're so musically talented and attractively smart and very attractively strong and so sex- have such an attractive personality!"

My god, how many more times could she have possibly used the word "attractive"? And why had she almost said he was "So sexy"? Did she really feel that way about him, or was her overactive imagination running away with her again?

Erik was shocked. Could this young girl- _woman _really be attracted to _him_? A deformed horrid monster most people cowered in fear of? Well, save Madame Giry. And Christine. Oh god, Christine. He had actually managed to forget about her the few minutes he'd been speaking with this delightful woman? Did he really feel a small attraction to this pretty young thing? Or was he simply looking for some thing, some_one_ to fill the emptiness and aching he felt for Christine?

Snapping back to reality, a bit flustered from the woman's compliments, he may add, he cleared his throat awkwardly "Why, thank you. That was a very kind, uh, _detailed_ description of someone whom you've only met about ten minutes ago. Are you certain you didn't assume a few things there?"

Meg started fiddling with the cross necklace she always wore around her neck "Well, perhaps I did. It's just, Christine described her angel as perfect, so strong and mysterious. She was quite fond of you"

"Not so fond" Erik responded

"Yes she was. She really quite adored you."

"Not as much as she adored that precious Vicomte of hers" Erik said, before he could stop himself.

Meg looked up "What do you mean by that?"

Erik sighed. Was he really ready to reveal what had occurred between Christine, the Vicomte and him that night? This soon. He hadn't even told Annette, or even contacted her. He hardly even knew this girl. What if she was just claiming to be Annette's daughter? What if she was just flirting. There were too many risks.

But, he needed to be honest with someone. The girl was desperate to know what'd happened to Christine. There was no denying how concerned she was for her best friend. Maybe, if he revealed what'd happened down here that night, the painful, stinging memory might be easier to let go of. Ah, what the hell. He needed to put the past behind him. But, she didn't need to know the whole story. He'd just... omit a few minor details

Erik leaned back "Well, you know that night of Don Juan, Christine was kidnapped, the chandelier crashed, everything else that happened?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I was somewhat very, okay, extremely personally involved with some of the events that occurred, including Christine's and the Vicomte's mysterious disappearance"

Meg leaned forward anxiously "What happened that night? Something went on, didn't it?"

" It's not just something to me. It changed everything. I was.. well, never mind. I'm not ready to go into that yet. But, more on the subject, after I brought Christine down here-"

"Brought?" Meg objected, raising an eyebrow

"Okay, forced. So, the Vicomte somehow miraculously made his way down here. (I was frankly amazed he sur- got himself down here, considering his limited knowledge.) Anyway, a few harsh words were exchanged between Christine and myself when the Vicomte came into the picture. One thing led to another, and well, Christine was forced to make a... hasty decision concerning her future with either the Vicomte or me. And, she..decided.

She and the Vicomte left, leaving me behind,... alone. She choose him... over me and I... completely...supported her...decision, it was what she... who she... wanted to be with. They left,...together, off to start their...new married ...life... together"

Erik was trying to get through this without crying from the pain, but he couldn't stop his voice from breaking with emotion. He remained silent for a moment. Meg was realizing how much this man had gone through. He must have truly loved Christine.

After a few minutes, she awkwardly continued the conversation "Well, what happened to you? I mean, after they were..gone? Where'd you go?"

"Oh, that. I just hid in one of the many secret tunnels down here no one ever thought to look in until the mob had left. Well, almost all of the mob had left. A nosy young woman stayed behind looking for me and just decided to take my mask. I had to get that back, so I came out from hiding. She was quite the persistent little thing."

Meg laughed and blushed at the same time at the reference of their first meeting. " Well, excuse me for being curious. I can't help it!" She playfully leaned across and lightly slapped his arm, not really for any particular reason except that she wanted to touch him. Fearing that she was being bit too obvious and happy, especially after what he'd just confided in her, she leaned back and became serious again.

They both sat for a few minutes in silence. Meg looked around at the surroundings a bit. She so didn't want to go back upstairs to the normal world again. Being down here with him was almost like being transported into a surreal fantasy, something she could only imagine. She didn't want to leave yet. Meg could now understand why Christine always seemed like she was never really here, always imagining herself somewhere else after she'd finished her music lessons with her mysterious tutor. Who would want to stay in the real world when they could imagine themselves here, in this almost magical dwelling?

But, it would seem quite rude to stay down here much longer. She couldn't bear the invisible barrier of tension and anxiety between them. It was almost like they were from different worlds.

Erik looked up at Meg "Uh, Meg?"

"Yeah?"

"You mind if I have a sip of brandy? Suddenly feel like I really need it"

Meg smiled "Nah, go ahead. You probably need one after having to recall all those painful things."

Erik stood up and walked over to the liquor cabinet, unlocked it and grabbed the nearest bottle and a long stemmed glass. Meg called over

"Hey, bring over another glass over for me too. I could use a swig"

Erik raised his eyebrows at her unladylike request, but he grabbed another glass for her and sat back. He popped the bottle open and poured some in his and Meg's glass. He sipped his slowly, feeling the burning liquid rush down his throat, but Meg downed her glass quickly in one gulp and shoved her glass back down on the table, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

Erik tried not to laugh as he starred at her in shock "Where'd you learn to drink like that?"

"Hey, when you spend all your time in the wings watching stagehands do it, you eventually pick up on it. Sometimes me and the other ballet girls used to challenge them to drinking contests, unwisely because usually they'd beat us and it was usually right before we performed!"

Erik laughed "I recall on some occasions a few of the dancers did seem kind of tipsy." He poured himself some more brandy "Hey, does Annette know you drink?"

Meg scoffed and poured herself another glass " No. She'd probably beat the living daylights outta me if she knew the half of what I used to do with the other girls in the dressing rooms and at rehearsal. You learn a lot of life lessons when you're just waiting backstage with a bunch of guys."

She realized what that last sentence was suggesting she'd done, and so did Erik, so he quickly changed the subject " That's uh, not your dress, is it? Looks kind of familiar"

Meg glanced down at what she was wearing. She'd hardly looked at herself or paid attention to what she had on up until this minute "No, it's not mine. Technically it's one of Christine's old dresses, altered a bit to fit me. All my clothes were destroyed in the fire."

Erik nodded "Yeah, I remember her wearing it a few years ago. Looked good on her, but it looks even greater on you. Kinda, fits you very well, if you know what I mean"

Meg smiled. It was true, the dress was a built for someone smaller than her, and it hugged her curves rather tightly. But, she thought Erik was being a bit wicked to talk about it openly to her "Let's, uh, change the subject"

Erik laughed "We really can't find anything "proper" or "suitable" to talk about here, can we?"

"No. Well, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Anything's fine by me."

So, Meg and Erik spent a few hours down there, talking about anything, everything they thought about, openly and comfortably. Which got much easier the more brandy they both had to drink. Eventually, they realized how drunk they both were, and laughed. Meg eventually thought about how in a few short hours how much they had both gotten to know the other so much better, like old friends almost. Erik realized this too, but neither of them actually said it out loud. Meg couldn't believe she was actually friends with the.. the Phantom of the Opera. What had she been thinking when she came down here? Oh well. It was just a wonderful twist of fate that this had happened, and Meg was thankful it did. Erik couldn't believe he had actually called this charming, intelligent, lovely young woman a wench and some other unpleasant names. And to think she'd still persisted in getting to know him. Oh well. What was done was done and most likely forgotten. Erik was just thankful he'd gotten to know her.

After a while, when they were out of topic for conversation and not so drunk, Meg gasped "Oh no! What time is it?"

Erik pulled a pocket watch out of his black vest he kept on a nearby chair. "Almost noon. Why?"

Meg hurriedly stood up "Oh, great god, Mother will kill me, I've been gone far too long! I have to go back upstairs. It's already far too late."

Erik sighed. He'd been dreading the moment he knew she would leave. He stood up. "I suppose you have to go. Quickly now."

Meg hurried over to the moat. Erik called out to her "Wait. Meg, what the hell are you doing?"

She turned around and looked at him "How else should I go back upstairs?"

"You do know there are about five or six other tunnels you can take to go from upstairs to here and remain completely dry, right?"

Meg began to blush and smiled sheepishly "Of course I did"

Erik took her arm and guided her over to the far right of the lair, pulling back a tapestry to reveal a huge hidden tunnel "Go straight through here, right, left, then right again, up the stairs, and that will lead you straight behind the mirror in the dressing room"

Meg gazed at him skeptically

" What? You don't believe me? Meg, I've spent most of my life here, exploring every possibly tunnel and route there is. I know this place from top to bottom" Erik said exasperatedly

Meg blinked sharply " Of course I believe you. It's just, that's so amazing how many different things you know about this place"

Erik scoffed "You would too if you spent most of your life hiding in the shadows"

They both gazed at each other for a moment, until Meg suddenly remembered where she needed to be going, and so did Erik.

" Goodbye, Meg"

" Au revior Erik"

Meg started to hurry along the tunnel as Erik moved back into the lair, when she stopped and ran back "Erik wait!"

He turned around "Meg, what? You need to go, now!"

"I know but, when could I come visit you again?"

Erik hid back a smile. Only a woman could think of something as irrelevant as that in this tense situation. But, he couldn't help but be pleased with the fact she wanted to come back again. "Whenever you like Meg, I'll be here. Just be sure to leave your calling card. You know how many social calls I get"

Meg smiled at his sarcasm "I'll come again soon. Goodbye!" she called. She picked up her skirts and started running down the tunnel. Erik leaned over a bit and caught a quick glimpse of her small stocking ankle and gorgeous leg. He shook his head and sat down at the organ bench, but he didn't play. He found his thoughts wondering to Meg. She was very beautiful. Not as much as Christine though. Their features were blandly different. But, Meg was beautiful in her own way though. Erik wondered: could he actually be falling in love with Meg? Or did he simply love her because she reminded him of Christine?

_Christine._ Her name tugged at his heartstrings, reminding him how lonely he was. Of course, this morning had been quite enjoyable. He couldn't remember ever laughing so hard or having so much fun with Christine. But, of course, he was always at a professional level with Christine, being her music tutor and (supposedly) angel. He hadn't the chance to ever talk to her, get to know her, what she liked, disliked, her memories, her pleasures. He learned all that from secretly watching her.

He doubted he could say he was in love with Meg after one visit. He hardly knew her. And he most certainly had never believed in all that love at first sight nonsense. How could he, never actually being loved by anyone? True, Christine had shown him a taste of love and emotion when she kissed him, but that was just a ploy to get him to release her and her beloved Vicomte. It wasn't really love. Love was feeling so enchanted, intoxicated almost. Love was doing anything for someone you loved, anything, all that they asked of you. Love was knowing someone cared for you, desired you, _wanted you_.

No, Erik scoffed. He wasn't in love. He couldn't be in love. _Remember_, he thought, _how betrayed and alone love left you last time with her. Alone, miserable, despising everything, shattering all you'd ever known was safe and secure. It practically killed you. You can't go through that again. You can't!_

But, what if his love for Christine wasn't truly love? What if it was just a strong attraction, fondness, obsession maybe. What if it was just a lust, a sexual yearning for the first woman to care for you?

What if being in love meant getting a second chance?


	5. Fun in the Meadow

**_That Face in the Mask_**

_Chapter 5:__ Fun in the Meadow_

* * *

Disclaimer: I may not own the Phantom of the Opera, but I DO own this computer I'm typing on...Yeah, I know, not as exciting.

* * *

Meg quickly ran up the steps to the passageway. She could see the bit of light coming from the gap in between the mirror and the wall. A few more steps and she'd make it. Up the last step and she'd make it. Oh blast it, she'd caught the long hem of her skirt in her furious rush. She pulled it hurriedly, freeing herself and nearly ripping the dress in the process. Finally, she made it! She shoved the mirror door aside just as she heard her mother's footsteps coming back down the hall. Hopefully, she wasn't too late.

She stepped into the room, shoving the mirror firmly into place behind her. Her mother was unlocking the door! Do something! she told herself. Quickly, she grabbed one of her hats off the vanity and flung it on, pretending to admire her reflection in the mirror as her mother came in

"Meg Giry! What are you doing?"

Meg grabbed the hat she'd flung on two mere seconds ago and shoved it behind her back. Vanity was considered a sin in her mother's eyes, and she knew she was in for a scolding, especially since her mother looked as if she hadn't very much good news about this morning.

"Nothing mother"

"What's behind your back?"

Meg handed over the hat, and her mother snatched it out of her grasp. She suddenly recalled how Erik had snatched his white mask out of her hands upon their first meeting. _Erik_. God, just his name made her shiver. He was so amazing and-uh-oh, her mother was starring at her oddly. She knew she had to make a decision about what to do next, and fast. Well, it was either look the part of a guilty young girl who was caught being vain, or confess she'd snuck down to see Erik, stayed for about four hours, gotten drunk, and snuck back upstairs just in time.

She'd go with looking vain

"Meg, I've told you time and time again: It is a sin to be so vain! You'll go cross eyed from starring at yourself in the mirror so much! I'd think you would have more important things to do, given what's recently happened than stare at your reflection. Like perhaps tidying this place up as I asked you to do"

Meg hung her head in ( what she hoped was) convincible shame. "Yes mother. Sorry mother. I can't help it, mother. The hat went so beautifully with the dress."

Mme. Giry starred at her oddly for a minute. Maybe because the hat she'd flung on was a spring hat, gold with cream flowers, and she was wearing a winter, lilac dress with long sleeves and lilac trim. Her mother shrugged and carefully laid the hat back on the vanity. Meg pulled out a chair for her and broached a conversation "So, how was your meeting with Firmin and Andre. What'd they say?"

Her mother sighed as she sank down into the chair "Not very many good things. According to their and a professional assessment, the Opera House has numerous safety hazards and damages. They said there was no possible way they could even dream of getting it restored within the next year. The fire destroyed almost everything; the stage, seating, the lobby, front hallways, ballet dormitories, backstage and even some of the foundation. It would take thousands, possibly millions of dollars to ever get it back up and running again, but it would take somewhere from five to ten years to complete it."

"Oh no, that's horrible! Well, what are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

" I don't know, Meg. I truly don't. I do know that we are not going to overstay our welcome here though, and depend on other's charity"

Meg heaved an inward sigh. Once again, her mother's pride would either leave them sleeping on the street, or lead them both to an early downfall/grave.

"Firmin and Andre are irritated and disgruntled enough as it is without us here pestering them and living on charity. You and I will have to find another position."

"Oh, I'm so glad! We can help out getting the Opera House back in shape! What do you suppose they'd need us to do; clean or help build, cook meals for the workers? Well, _I_ couldn't cook of course, you know how horrid some of my domestic skills are, but maybe I could clean or sew or something else they need. Or, perhaps-"

"Meg!" Madame Giry interrupted "I wasn't finished."

"Oh."

"As I was saying, as hard as it would be for both of us, I may have to find a ballet or dancing instruction position outside of this Opera House. You may have to, also, unless you wish to get a position that doesn't involve performance arts"

Meg looked horrified at the proposition. Not at having to go to work, but having to go to work _outside_ of the Opera Populaire! How could her mother possibly imagine such a thing! The Opera Populaire and its members had endured a lot of criticism, and reputation libels and scorns from it's competitors, The Opus Majestique and Bella Theatre and their patrons over the years, seeing as how it was very modern styled and new, built only a few decades ago, while its competitors had been there since practically the dawn of time. But, to go and work for them, just like that? She couldn't be serious!

"Mother, you can't be serious! How could you even consider working with someone other than the Opera Populaire? Not only that, you'd be working for their competitors! The people we fought and worked so hard to compete against for so long! It'd be almost like treason! I could never work for them. And how could your pride let you do something like that?" Meg grimaced once she realized the comment she had made about the pride. Her mother wouldn't appreciate that. But, apparently her mother was either too depressed, tired or worried to care, so she shrugged it off.

"I'm upset about it too, Meg, but what else could we do? There's little to no work available for anyone here, especially not for two former female dancers. We both know our only talents and skills are in dance. You can't hide that. And I'm not happy about it either. I loathe the very thought of it, but there's no alternative. We need some means to support ourselves, like it or not. The Opus Majestique hasn't had that much business of late. Now, with one of the three major Opera Houses destroyed, and the Bella Theatre's terrible scandal with that prostitute back in '65, everyone will naturally flock to the Opus Majestique and they know it. Sweetheart, it's the best alternative, business-wise of course. They're looking for help and we could provide just what they need. You have to understand the position I'm in"

Meg sighed "Of course Mother. I just can't really accept the fact that I won't be working here or performing anymore. I grew up here. My life and all my memories and dreams are in here, mother. It's too painful to accept."

"Mme. Giry nodded "Of course, darling. I understand completely."

"We wouldn't still be living here, would we mother?" Meg asked, daring to hope maybe she could still live in her childhood home, if not work there.

Her mother scoffed " Now, Meg, do you realize how ungrateful and hypocritical that is? We couldn't live here for free and work for their competitors!"

"Mother, are you sure-?"

"I'm quite sure. Besides, even if we wanted to, we couldn't live here permanently. There are too many risks and health hazards. No one even knows we're here now. It's kind of hushed up, because we're only staying a few days, a week at most, until we get jobs and living arrangements"

Meg tried to disguise her disappointment. She supposed she'd eventually have to learn to accept change. Not willingly, though. Her life wasn't looking very good right now. She gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, and excused herself to go walk around a bit.

"Be careful dear. Only go around here a bit. There's still some loose timbers and wreckage that comes down occasionally. Don't get hurt"

"Yes mother. I will. All right, I won't. Love you!" Meg called over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes as soon as she got out of the dormitories and her mother couldn't see her. God, she still treated her like a child! Meg was (almost) a full grown young woman of seventeen. She should be able to make her own decisions. Imagine making her work at the Opus Majestique! She'd rather work at the Bella Theatre, even if their leading star soprano had been screwing around with common trashy men backstage as a prostitute! It wasn't enough that Meg couldn't help doing work to help restore the Opera Populaire. No, she had to help out their competitors so even when the Opera House was up and running again, they wouldn't get much business. And even though her mother swore they'd go back someday to the Opera Populaire, Meg knew she wouldn't. She was an old woman, set in her ways and refusing to change. It was ridiculous. Why did her mother have to be so goddamn strict all the time? Most seventeen year olds Meg knew of were already married by now and had birthed some children. If her mother kept smothering her like this, Meg knew she'd end up an old maid.

Well, it wasn't all her mother's fault. Men hadn't really paid her much attention. The most attention she'd ever gotten from men was either when she was in tight fitting costumes while dancing at rehearsals, or drinking backstage and being a tad unladylike. But that was it. She supposed most men just weren't attracted to a young, shy girl that wasn't very beautiful, and just had a well built, mature body to offer some man and an overbearing, ridiculously strict mother. Even though she had loved Christine like a sister, she couldn't help being secretly jealous of her sometimes. A beautiful girl men were definitely attracted to, a star of the Opera House, and god, she was complaining about men fighting over her! Not one man even, no, two! _Fighting _over her! She couldn't believe her sometimes.

Meg couldn't think straight she was so upset and confused, and seeing all the damage done to the familiar passageways and rooms she had known was just making her even more nostalgic and upset than she already was. And the fact that there was a stale smell of smoke and rotting wood and loud cracks every few minutes didn't help much either. Maybe she should go someplace different, outside maybe. She was just starting to go out when she saw someone familiar

"Cedric!" She called. He turned around, a hat and coat on, and his old violin case under his arm.

"Meg! How great to see you. It's been forever"

She swatted his arm "Yeah right! It's only been since yesterday. You couldn't have missed me that much"

"Oh, has it? I didn't really notice."

"Are you okay? Something seems wrong"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about."

Meg sighed. Once again, she was being treated like a stupid little child

"Come on, tell me what's wrong. Nothing serious, I hope"

"No, nothing drastic. Why don't we go outside? It's way too dark and-" he coughed loudly " dirty in here. You shouldn't be walking around here alone. It's dangerous"

"I'm fine, Cedric. I can take care of myself."

"I know that for a fact. I pity anybody that would come across the likes of you when you're angry"

"Hey!"

"I'm just being truthful. Come on, lets go outside. Maybe we could even take a little walk down to the meadow"

"Sure. Let's go"

Meg knew the meadow was a far way on the outskirts of the city. She shouldn't just leave on a whim likke this without telling her mother first, but she was so mad and upset today and this was the first thing that could cheer her up. Cedric was just being friendly.

They walked along a few city streets, looking at all the fine carriages and store windows they passed by. Meg couldn't help feeling a little resentful. All the people were so happy and gay, having a grand time, totally unaware or not caring that her home was destroyed, she was so miserable and all the other problems that added to the confusion in her life. She sighed. Would anything ever be right again? She and Cedric arrived at the meadow. They walked around a bit and finally decided to sit down and talk. Cedric took off his coat and spread it out on the ground for Meg to sit on. She smiled at the kind gesture. As much as he liked to tease and annoy her, Cedric was still a true gentlemen. _He'd make a good husband for some lucky lady_ Meg thought.

"So? What's wrong Cedric. Coe on, just tell me. You need to let it out.

I guess you're right. It's just, I'm kind of depressed and angry all at the same time. I might be out of work for awhile. There isn't any need of cello players at the moment, and besides, my cello got destroyed and it's beyond any repair. I can't really do much, so I got out my old violin and even auditioned here and there, but no one needs a strings orchestra player at the moment. I have to stay with my brother out on the coast, and I hate the feeling. His wife's kind enough and cheery, and their daughter's absolutely adorable, but my brother is just the most goddamned- sorry, I forgot to watch my language again" Cedric said, turning beat red

Meg smiled "That's okay. What were you saying again?"

"It's just, my brother's always sneering at me and acting so superior and haughty. He never thought I should have gone into music in the first place. He and my father always wanted me to be a doctor like they were and I didn't want to. And now that everything's gone wrong, my brother acts like he was always right and keeps throwing the fact that I'm relying on their charity and can't provide anything in my face. I'm so sick of it. You don't know how annoying a strict older family member can be at times!"

"Yes I do, actually" Meg said "My mother is so strict, I can't stand her at times. Sometimes I feel like she's drowning me in her concerns and demands and I can't breathe! She is so overbearing. You know she is insisting she and I are going to work at Opus Majestique as ballet performers or teachers. I can't believe it. Sometimes I feel like I just want to, to-"

" Escape from everything and everybody and just free yourself from all the annoying cares and confusions of life?

Meg gawked at him "Yes, exactly! That was beautiful. It describes it perfectly. "

He chuckled "Yeah, I know it does. I got it out of some poetry book my mom's always reading. What, did you think I came up with that on my own?"

Meg smirked "You still act like you did when we were children"

He smiled a boyish grin and laid back in the meadow "I know. That's what makes me so adorable"

Meg laughed. Cedric always made her feel better when she was mad or upset, even when they were children, and he still did now. He was a great friend.

Suddenly, she felt firm arms pushing her back into the grass. "Hey! What's the big idea?" She cried to Cedric.

He laughed "You need to sit back and relax! You're gonna have wrinkles before you're twenty if you always stay so serious. Besides, you don't need to worry about what's wrong with my life. I do that enough already."

Meg smiled "Yeah. Let's just have fun." she said. Suddenly, she got an irresistible urge to roll down the big hill close to them just like she did as a girl. Cedric saw the mischievous gleam in her eyes and knew what she wanted to do. What he didn't know was that Meg would drag him down with her.

"You know how you said we should just have fun? Well, how 'bout we start right... NOW!" Meg cried, grabbing the collar of Cedric's shirt and dragging him down as they both rolled down the huge hill, screaming and laughing the whole way. Meg didn't think about her concerns or worries or anything. She just wanted to have fun and be a carefree girl this afternoon. She was so excited.

They finally landed at the bottom of the hill with a_ THUD!_ Meg got the air knocked out of her and she fought for breath since she couldn't help laughing. Cedric was laughing too. The scooped up handfuls of grass and tried throwing them at each other playfully. Cedric tugged Meg's hair and pulled her down, landing on top of him. Her face were a few mere inches from his. Close enough to kiss. Meg got quiet and so did Cedric as they realized the situation. _What would it be like to really kiss someone_? Meg thought. Just a little bit closer and she'd have done it. Cedric closed his eyes in anticipation.

Suddenly, Meg realized she just couldn't do it. It would be too awkward. And besides, why would she want to kiss Cedric? He was just a friend. And not nearly as sexy as Erik. The thought snuck into Meg's mind and made her blush furiously. Meg cleared her throat and got off of Cedric. She realized her skirt and petticoats were up in a swirl around her knees and Cedric could see almost all of her les. He began to blush and awkwardly turned away as Meg quickly yanked her skirts down.

:I'm sorry, Cedric. I don't know what came over me" Meg said sheepishly. He smiled stiffly.

"It's all right. Like you said, we can't be serious all the time. But, it may be better for the both of us if we just keep this our little secret"

"Yeah. I wouldn't want mother to uh, know everything we did" Especially about how we almost kissed. But Meg just thought that last part to herself.

Cedric picked up his jacket and helped Meg up off the ground. They raced back up the hill and ran through some alleyways, laughing and joking until they got back to the Opera Populaire back way entrance.

Meg looked at Cedric "Thanks for the great time. It was really fun"

"Anytime, Meg. Hope I'll get to see you again soon."

"See you"

Meg closed the door and went up to her room. Her mother looked up from the newspaper she was reading "Hello Meg. You were gone quite a while. Have a nice time?"

"Yeah, pretty nice."

"Anything interesting happen when you were out?"

"No, Mother. Nothing at all" Meg said, fighting back a smirk


	6. Dancing to Her Own Beat

**_That Face in the Mask_**

_Chapter Six: Dancing to Her Own Beat_

Erik sat down in his lair, eating and working on a new composition. It'd been almost a week since Meg's last visit. Of course, she'd been down to visit him again twice after their first visit toghter. Erik had really come to enjoy spending time with her. She was an immensly intelligent and amusing woman. He found himself impatiently waiting for the soft footsteps of her silky ballerinia slippers in the passageways coming down the stairs, for her to show up again and entertain him with some new story or discovery. She always had something to say on any subject that came up. He especially enjoyed the last visit. Meg had demonstrated a few ballet moves for him, something from a new opera she'd been practicing. And so,that was what Erik was working on now; a new instrumental composition he would play for Meg to dance to. It was almost completley finished. Just a few more measures to go.Erik had always loved music and never truly noticed the flittering dancers or ballerinias, but now he did. Even though his heart and soul was in music, he found that dance was a very skilled and highly beautiful art to master. It was a rather enlightening change, and he wanted his new piece to be perfect. Hopefully Meg would enjoy it too. She looked so beautiful when she danced. so graceful and at ease, looking so weightless and Erik knew the complecated twists and turns and such just came naturally, effortlessly to her, the passion and feeling of the dance flaming within her.

Erik sighed as he tried to work out a complex rythem. From the small score Meg had breathlessly hummed to him as she danced, he noticed she seemed to enjoy dancing to grace notes, eigth note rythems, and trills, so he had made extra efforts to include those in his score. He chuckled as he realized how ridiculous he was being.What he was currently doingwas something like those romantic gestures husbands did for their wives that women always seemed to adore. Meg wouldn't think he was suggesting something, woulld she? After all, it was just a little song, composed for her in his free time. Nothing extravagant or anything.No, not at all.

But, something had been bothering Erik all week. He tried to forget about it, but he couldn't. It was like an annoying wasp, a pest that flittered around in back of his mind that he couldn't forget. He had almost brought it up to Meg so many times during her previous visits that he lost count of his tiring efforts. Butit just wouldn't go away. He would have to just admit it already: He was feeling a mixture of anger and jealously of that young, foolish boy Meg had recently started paying more attention to, Cedric. Of course, the boy was a musician (a damn good one too, Erik thought bitterly) and probably honorable and reliable, and since he was two or three years older than Meg, he naturally felt it his duty to protect her. They looked like happy, old friends, nothing more to the average eye.But, Erik had watched their encounter two weeks ago, as that boywalked around with Meg, casually leaning closer towards her, letting his hand stray for a moment or two when Meg wasn't paying attention. It didn't look like anything to Meg, but Erik knew better. He had felt the same way for Christine all those years ago, letting his emotions and actions slowly turn from friendly casual and proffesional to love and desire, lust and sexual wanting.What if that boy had romantic intentions for Meg? What if he had feelings stronger than just "friendly"?

_As you do?_ Erik thought suddenly. No, that wasn't true! He was just friends with Meg. She only wanted to be friends. She'd said so herself! She didn't care for him that way and nether did he. _Liar_ his mind hissed. No, he didn't! He couldn't. He promised himself he'd never love again after Christine and he wasn't intending on breaking his promise. Besides, he knew his wounds and scorns from Christine's rejections were still fresh and healing slowly. He just wanted Christine, and Meg represented everything he wanted from Christine: Love, affection, tenderness, caring, innocence. He didn't truly feel for Meg. She was just representing everything he had once loved aboutChristine. He didn't-

"Erik? Erik, are you down here?" a small, high voice called out. Erik felt both exasperated and hopeful at the same time. Who else just had to come in right this minute but the woman he was going crazy over? He couldn't make up his mind about her and needed to be alone, to think, and yet, he couldn't wait to see her and was dying to be near her again.

"Yes, Meg. Come in."

"Oh, Erik. I can't believe this is happening!" she exclsimed, pulling over a chair so hard she nearly flung Erik's desk over

Erik instantly grew concerned "What? What is it? Are you all right? You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

Meg looked quizically at him. He needn't be that concerned about her. It was a few minutes before Erik realized how big of a fool he must look like right now and became embaressed. Hopefully, Meg wouldn't be able to see how his cheeks were flaming.

"No, nothing serious. I'm just so upset! Mother finally secured jobs somewhere else for us both. And at the Opus Majestique!"

"No! You must be joking"

Meg shook her head miserably " I'm not! Mother is going to be an assistant ballet director, working under a head ballet mistress, and I have to dance in the lowest ranks of the ballet!"

Erik tried to stay positive "Well, at least you'll be doing something you enjoy"

Meg glared at him " That isn't helping Erik"

They both sat therer for a few moments, until Erik spied his composition piece. Finally! He knew how he could cheer Meg up

"Uh, Meg, I have a little surprise for you. I know the last thing you probably want to think about right now is dancing, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway."

Meg looked up" Really? A suprise. Oh Erik, you really didn't need to do that"

"But I wanted to. Ah, here you are" He withdrew the sheet music and presented it with an overdramatic flourish to Meg

"For you, Mademoiselle"

Meg looked at it in suprised delight " Erik, what is it?"

He blushed and looked down at the floor like a small child who was exceedingly proud of his achievement but embaressesd now that the time had come to publicly present it. "It was just a little something I wrote for you"

Meg gasped softly. This piece was over five pages long. Of course, she didn't know how to read music, but all the notes and bars and symbols looked terribly difficult, but very beautiful and flowing. She also noticed what the title was: "**Dansuse Belle"** (Beautiful Dancer)

"Oh Erik, no one's ever done something for me this wonderful before. Thank you so much!"

Erik soon forgot his worries and embaressement when he saw how Meg's eyes lit up with excitement

"Come, let me play it or you so you can see how it sounds" He excitedidly grabbed Meg's hands and raced up to his organ. meg giggled at his enthusiasim. Sh'd never seen the way his eyes glimmered when he got excited like this.

He took the sheet music from her to place on the music stand and sat down at the organ bench. Closing his eyes,he let his fingers position themselves on the keys and began to play. Meg stood behind him, gently resting her hands on his shoulders, watching him play and soon she completley lost herself in the music. She could feel her heart pounding and blood rushing as the song reached became louder and more powerful, reaching its dramatic portions and crescendos. She could feel her body swaying lightly and feeling the desire to dance and flit about the room when the melody became softer, with lots of gentle phrases and light, bouncy accompiant and she almost felt tears come to her eyes when the music became smooth andsad, flowing gracefully and continually until you couldn't tell where one measure began and where it ended. By the time it was over, Meg had closed her eyes and was silent for a few seconds, feeling as tired and drained as if she'd played the piece herself.

Those few seconds of silencewere one of the most nerve-wracking of Erik's life. All sort of doubts and worries raced through his mind "Oh god, what if she hated it? She must have hated it.What if it wasn't ready to be performed yet? Did it really sound that bad? What was I thinking?What is **she** thinking? WasI too forward and brash, writing something this personal for her?

Fortunatly, all of Erik's worries and doubts subsided themselves when he turned around andMeg opened her eyes and burst into a glorious round of applause, shouting "Bravo! Bravo! Magnifico! "

Erik gave a mock bow. Meg sat down beside him and gave him a friendly hug. "Erik! Oh my, that was so stupeendous! I've never heard anything so beautiful in my life! You really wrote that for me?"

"Yes, actually, I was thinking of you the whole time I was writing it, so I just modeled it for you"

"Oh thank you! This is the best thing anyone's ever done for me! This was so thoughtful! Thank you" In a quick reckless and excited moment, Meg leaned over and kissed Erik lightly on the cheek. She smiled, bursting with excitement, until she remembered what she'd done and became a little embaressed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"About what?" Erik asked smoothly.

"Oh, you are good monsieur."

Erik smiled. Hecouldn't believe she'd just done that. His flesh burned where her sweet lips had touched it. He savored the delicious feeling of her lips on his skin, if only for the briefest moment.

He cleared his throat "Well, Meg, I really wrote the piece for you to dance to it. Go ahead."

"But, there's no routine to follow."

"Doesn't matter. Just make it up as you go. Dance to your own beat. I'll play it again for you. Go on."

Meg jumped up excitedily and flounced over to the large space beside the organ. She felt a little foolish as she struck a dramatic pose, waiting for the music to begin.

Erik began playing and after waiting a few bars, Meg began dancing. Glorious emotion and passion flew throughout herr body, forcing her heart and soul into every little move. She'd never felt so alive, so free as when she was dancing. She thrashed all around, twirling here and there, snapping her head back dramatically, gracefully extending her arms. She knew she ws just making this dance up, that there wasn't any routine or step for her to follow, and you know what? She actually enjoyed dancing this way, much more than the stiff, rehershed dances she'd performed all her life. She loved the fire and power she was exerting through her movement right now. She could do this forever and never stop. She wanted to keep dancing and dancing as long as she lived.

Of course, though, the music did stop. Erik lifted his hands from the keys and looked at Meg as she struck a final pose, her leg straight up, her arms outsterched, her head thrown back, her chest visibly moving up and down as she breathed.. She'd never looked more beautiful. Her hair had broken free from it's braid and ribbon and was flung all about, certain strands plastered to her face and shoulders. She was soaked with perspiration and panting veryhard, looking as if she'd used every last bit of energy and strength she had within her. Her brown dress clung to her wet body and one strap had fallen off her shoulder, leaving it deliciously bare and one side of her dress had flipped up on top of her outstreched leg, and Erik got quite a revealing glance of petticoats, a bloomer, and her stockings and garters. He could feel his face turning red and awkardly looked down as a gentlemen should, but then found himself sneaking glances at her, until she looked up and he jerked his head back down.

Meg was panting so hard, harder than she ever had in her life. She knew even with her own eyes closed thatErik's eyeswere upon her, starring right through her, probably at her extended leg and her petticoats. Even though she knew this, the shocking thing was, she didn't care. Hell, she'd give Erik as many glimpses of her as he wanted, and then some.

Meg realized how dirty andshameful her last thought was, and shewas ashamed of herself for thinking of it. All right, her leg was starting to go a bit numb fromextending it upwards for so long. She let her body relax, snapping her leg down and her eyes open just in time to see Erik starring red faced at the floor and compusivley tugging at his restrictive collar.

He looked up at Meg. She was looking at him, a bit embaressed, a bit milder, meek and surpressed, as if she was waiting for his comments about her dance. She looked a bit upset and hurt when he found himself unable to speak.

He starred at her in clear awe, and wondered if she realized how brillantly marvelous of a dancer she was. Well, he should tell her.

"That was-ahem, that was fantastic. Brilliant, absolutley marvelous. I've never seen something so, so beautiful or...passionate in my whole life as you were...are."

Meg blushed at his praise. She wasn't that great ofadancer. Or was she? No, he was probably just being polite. _But men don't write music compositions forwomen out of sheer politeness. _she thought to herself.

"A penny for your thoughts" Erik said, bringing Meg back into reality. She smiled and walked over to the organ towards him

"So" Erik said "What did you think of it Mademoiselle?" Erik asked.

Meg was silent for a few moments. She couldn't think of how to describe it perfectly. Oh, damn, why couldn't she be so fluent with flowerly speech as Erik was?

" I thought it was heavenly. It sounded like something I'd dance to inmy wildest fantasies, never for real! Oh Erik, it was so perect, and just what I love, but I just can't describe it! Oh Erik, I like it, truly! It was so marvelous, and no one's ever done something this sweet for me. How can I ever thank you?"

"You don't have to. It was my pleasure, and the real thanks was seeing you dance to it."

Meg blushed. Erik suspected she didn't receive much praise from people for herdancing. Well, perhaps he was slightly biased, but he thought she wasperfect.

"So, what would you like to do now?" Meg asked

Erik sighed and clenched his jaw. He'd been avoiding the subject of bringing up that Cedric boy, but if he didn't now, he never would and would probably die of curousity. But, he'd have to do it subtly.

"I don't care. We could just talk...again"

Meg smiled "That's all we ever do... but I enjoy it"

"So, have you seen any of the old Opera House workers lately?" Erik asked nonchalently.

" A few. I saw Marie Dunpoint yesterday. She's been married since last June and just had the most adorable little baby boy. She was so hoping to return to her work in the chorus, and she was so upset when she found out what happened. And Edward and Nathalie Frere, the set designers? Well, Nathalie was actually injured backstage when the fire broke out, and has just recently been up and about. Edward was so worried. Did you know that Edward..."

Erik heaved a long, inward sigh. It would be forever before Meg mentioned Cedric!Well, he'd better still keep listening attentively. Oh, if she didn't hurry up, he was going to chicken out again! Come on, Meg!Start talking about Cedric already!

" And well, they couldn't believe it, poor Mrs. Jouvre didn't even hear what had happened to the Opera until recently.Oh, and I saw Cedric last week."

"Oh, did you?"

"Yes, we went on a bit of an outing to the meadow. Just a short walk for some exercise."

"Meg, I've been meaning to talk to you about that boy, Cedric, for quite some time now"

Meg looked up, a little surprised, but she then scoffed "What about? Nothing's happening. We're just friends socializing togther"

"It's just, you haven't been taking any... liberties in your relationship with him, have you?"

"Like what?"

Oh god, why did she have to make this complicated? Erik thought

"Are you-Are you, you know, anything more serious than just friends? You know, after a while, feelings between a man and a women, especially after they've known each other a while, could develop into more serious, romantic feelings" Erik let his voice trail off. He couldn't have predicted what Meg did next

She burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, ROMANTIC relationship? With CEDRIC? My god, you're killing me! My gosh, that's too disgusting to even think about. I could neverhave romantic feelingsabout _him_! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Why on earth would you think that?"

Erik couldn't describe why, but suddenly his heart felt much lighter and he fought not to heave a sigh of relief. He couldn't expain it, but for some reason, he didn't want Meg to love someone else that wasn't... him.

"I don't know, just- I just suspected you might."

"Like, as in you've been spying on me Erik"

"No! Meg, I'd never do that to you! I just-I just thought, well, I saw you guys walking around so much and that one time he put his arm around you, I just thought-I just didn't want you to get hurt"

Meg laid her hand on his arm "Erik, it's sweet that you care so much, but you needn't worry. I don't think I'll ever have a seriousbeau. And,if by some miracle I did, it certainly wouldn't be Cedric. We're nothing but friends. All we have been, all we ever will be. Understand?"

Erik nodded, feeling slightly ashamed of himself. Meg was probably suspecting things now.

She looked over at the piles of sheet music on the organ and discreetly changed the subject "You really wrote all of these?"

"Yes, most of them.I have endless free time and spend most of it writing music. It's my passion, my reason for living, like your dancing."

Meg picked up a long composition and held it up "My, this looks beautiful. Could you play it for me?"

"Sure, I'd love to. Here, come sit down" He inicated the large amount of space next to him on the organ bench.

Meg sat down next to him.She was panting hard, and still sweaty. Nothing was wrong with her, was it? No, she was probably just still overheated andbreathless from dancing that much. She'd be fine in a moment or two he assured himself. Erik began playing

Meg almost couldn't think. It seemed to take so much effort to keep sitting up and not collapsing. God, she was tired. And hot. So feverishly, burning hot. It was almost a struggle to breathe. Her corset laces were so tight. So tight, cutting into her chest, her lungs, everywhere. No, just think about the music. Just about the music, not the heat. Not the heat...

God, she was so hot, she was almost burning up. She started leaning against Erik for support as he began playing, almost as if all the strength had been drained from her body. Erik was more than a little bit worried. Something had to be wrong. But she looked so peaceful and happy as she listened to the music. It was a soft portion he was playing now, and Meg looked as if she was going to sleep.

Suddenly her eyes snapped shut as herhead just dropped onto his shoulder and her body fell against his and starting sliding towards the floor.. Erik's hands sprang away from the keyboard and instantly brought his arms out to catch her before she hit the floor.. "Meg? Meg!" he said frantically. He shook her gently. God, she wasn't responding! He bit his lip and lightly slapped her face.She started whimpering softly and cried "No! Stop it, stop it! Too hot! Burning up! Ow, so hot! Can't breathe! Can't breathe"

Erik felt her small body and frantically drew his hand away. Her body was so hot, burning up. She was now thrashing around, fighting to get out of Erik's grip. Erik held her tighty and felt her pulse. God, it was racing, but she seemed to be fighting for breath. Erik gently lowered her to the floor, and as indecent aas he knew it was, turned her over on her back, frantically unbuttoned her dress and started unlacing her constricting corset. She was moaning loudly now. Hetook off her corset and heavydress, and left her only in her thin shift and petticoats. Maybe she wouldn't be so hot now.

As much as he hated to admit it, Meg was showingsymptoms of a fatal illness, probably even pnemonia. She needed to get to a doctor, immediatley.But Erik didn't know where to take her, or how he could get her there. True, he did aquire some medical knowledge through the years, but he wasn't going to just going to take Meg's life into his own hands! She needed a proffessional. Suddenly, Erik had an idea.

He gently turned her over and slid his hands under her fragile body,one supporting her back and the other her legs. He picked her up. She was nearly weightless, so it was no challenge. He hurridly walked over to a passageway and kicked the door open roughly. He bolted up the steps, two at a time, but remainng aware of Meg's body and taking care not to harm her or jerk her suddenly. It seemed to take forever, almost as if time was standing still. He got up to the top step, and akwardly cradle Meg using one arm and his shoulder as he frantically undid the latch and bolts on the mirror. He pushed the mirror aside, slamming into the wall so hard the glass shook, and almost ran over to the bed and gently laid Meg down.Her silence and motionlessness body was even more frightening than when she was thrashing around and screaming. She alost looked like she was..._dead_. It was too frightening to think about.

But he couldn't just leave her lying there for hours. Who knew how long it would be before someone came in? Meg needed help, fast. Suddenly, Erik had another idea, like a flash of lightening, and hurried off to find the supplies he needed.


	7. Life, Death, and Love

That Face in the Mask

Chapter 7: Life, Death, and Love

Author's Note: Okay, instead of submittingthree short chapters and drawing out the suspense, I decided to just lump them all togther in one big chapter. See? Aren't I nice? Now, please be nice to me by reviewing when you're done ;)

* * *

Mme. Giry shut what remained of the door to the main entrance of the Opera Populaire. She sighed and leaned against the wall, sadly gazing at what remained of the grand staircase. She'd just returned from the Opus Majestique, and her and Meg's jobs were now permanent and contracted for the next five years. She knew Meg would kill her when she found out, but she was more concerned about breaking the news to Firmin and Andre, but she was relieved she'd at least secured a room in a nearbybordinghouse for she and Meg to live in as soon as possible. Oh, why did her life have to take this turn for the worse? Why did Erik have to go and ruin the happy, safe world she and Meg once used to live in. Why... 

Suddenly, a hauntingly familiar envelope dropped from the celing and fell in front of her feet. Mme. Giry couldn't believe it. She must be hallucinating. Yes, it was just the effects of all that she'd been doing today, ans she was just far too tired and too old to be doing all this. The last time she had seen an envelop like this was in her dressing room right before Don Juan had begun, warning her not to interfere, no matter what may occur, and not, under any circumstances, to assistance the Vicomte de Changy. Well, Erik saw how much attention she'd paid to that note. But why on god's earth was he writing these again? No, she told herself, t's not really there, I'm just imagining it's real because of how badly I keep wanting to go back to the old days. But somehow, the longer she stared at the envelope, the more she began to believe it was real. Taking a deep breath, she bent over, picked it up, and mentally debated whether she should've nearly screamed from shock and fright or mentally kicked herself for not reading the notice sooner.

_Mme. Giry_,

_Your daughter is deathly ill, and requires your attention in her dressing room **immediately**_

_O.G.._

She was too shocked to breathe for a moment. Then suddenly, she snapped back into reality as she dropped the note, picked up her long, black skirts, and ran, as fast as a women of her age was able to. Her heart was pounding, and she prayed she wasn't too late every single second until she got there.Strange noises, lke a combination pof ragged pants that turned into sobbs, omitted from her throat. She briefly thought she saw someone, Firmin or Andre, or Cedric maybe, in the corridor, but she was too dismayed to think about it. She withdrew the key to the dressing room from her waist pouch and fubled with it, her hands shaking, until finally, she opened the door.

The sight that greeted her was enough to make any loving mother's heart bleed in agony. Her daughter was tangled up in the bedsheets, twisting and turning, and crying out jumbled bits of delierous nonsense. Mme. Giry rushed over to her, and immediately touched her. Her hands, her entire body was as cold as ice. Her lips were almost blue and she was shivering violently, her teeth chattering so loudly Mme. Giry could literally hear them. She untangled the bedsheets and covered Meg up, smoothing her hair out of her face. From what she could tell, it looked like a fatal case of pnemonia. Meg could die soon if she didn't act.

At that minute, thank the fates or angels of God, whomever responsible, Cedric knocked and came bursting in

"Mme Giry! I saw you running through the hallways! What in god's name is wrong with-?"

She turned wordlessly, allowing Cedric to see Meg. He gasped in shock and rushed over to the bed

"Meg! My god, what's wrong with her? What is it?"

Mme. Giry gave a weak cry, sinking to her knees "I don't know. It may be pnemonia, Cedric! She could die! We need a doctor, quick!"

"Say no more! I'll go get one right now. But, what is it? Is it-"

"I don't Cedric! For god's sake, go get the doctor and hurry up about it!"

Cedric nodded, slamming the door behind him. Mme. Giry could hear his foosteps running down the hallway. She grasped Meg's hand silently, laying her head on Meg's body and whispered "Please God, don't take my little angel away from me. Please"

Unknown to Mme. Giry or anyone else at the time , Erik watched from the mirror, his heart wrenching in agony at his helplessness in the siuation, silently offering the same prayer to whomever might have been listening.

* * *

Cedric came back a few minutes later, though it seemed like days to Mme. Giry, with a doctor in tow. 

"This is Dr, Grieg, Mme. Giry. He said he'd come immdediatly once I described Meg's symptoms." Cedric said, though no one was really listening

Dr. Grieg bent over Meg, listened to her heart and breathing patters, took her blood pressure and temperature, ad checked her lips and hands. He stood up, sighed and gave the bad news.

"I'm terribly sorry, but there isn't much I can do at this late state. All I can advise is keep her warm, as many blankets and layers of clothing as possible, but nothing that will restrict her respiritory intake, like corsets or tight clothing. Make sure to keep her hydrated, as many fluids as possible, and perhaps an occasional dose of food, if her stomach is settled enough to hold it down. Give her this medicine, three times a day at least, and if she shows any signs of regaining conciousness, call me at once."

"Please, isn'tthere anything else you can do for her? Something?" Mme. Giry asked desperatly, tears freely streaming down her face

"Prayer, madame. Lots and lots of prayer. Sure hope the sweet little mademoiselle will recover." he said, and shut the door.

Mme. Giry sighed, sinking into a chair. She and Cedric fetched Meg blankets, some water and tea, and some food. Mme. Giry sank against Cedric, still grasping Meg's hand. She stayed like that for hours, her lips silently moving in prayer. Cedric wished there was something he could do for her and Meg. Mme. Giry must be so devastated. It must be horrible, the thought of losing your only child. Cedric couldn't bear the thought of losing Meg either.

Eventually, Mme. Giry, forced by Cedric to take a break, knowing he'd watch her, went to the linens closet to fetch Meg some fresh bed sheets and covers to replace the soiled ones.She had been sitting by Meg's bedside for nearly two days, eating and drinking only the smallest amounts and only when forced to. She hadn't slept in almost forty-eight hours, and that, plus the grief, was nearly killing her. She needed a rest.

When she was gone, Cedric grasped Meg's hand tightly, his body shaking from the effort of holding in his tears. It was useless. They streamed down his face freely. He stroked her cheek and sighed. There wasn't much anyone could do for her now. He couldn't actually believe that there was actually a chance they could lose Meg. It was just too impossible to imagine.

He kneeled down to her bedside. His voice shook with emotion. "Meg, come on, you have to wake up. Please, don't do this to us. You have to get well. Your poor mother wouldn't be able to bear losing you. I can't even imagine losing you. Please Meg, can't you see how much everyone loves you? We need you. _I_ need you. Meg-"

His voice broke and he drew in a ragged breath

"I love you"

Cedric quietly sobbed as he gathered up his hat and coat. Mme. Giry would be back any second, and he couldn't let her see him like this. He was supposed to be the strong, reliable man, her support to get through this. If he broke down, god knows, the poor woman wouldn't be able to bear this. He quietly took his leave.

As soon as Cedric was gone, a shadowed figure pushed the mirror aside and walked swiftly to Meg's bedside. He stroked her hair with his black gloved hand gently, and fresh tears streamed freely beneath his porcelain mask. Erik couldn't take this. He had overheard everything that stupid, pompous, arrogant bastard had said to Meg. He couldn't let this happen! How could that boy possibly love her! He didn't even know what true love was! The heartbreak, pain, the denial, he'd never experienced it, never even known it could possibly exist. Erik took ragged breathes. That boy would not win Meg's love! He was not going to be betrayed and hurt by the second woman he'd trusted enough to love. He couldn't. He felt his heart break in two as he quietly sang to Meg:

_**Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me  
from my solitude .**_

_**Say you want me  
with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too -  
Meg,  
that's all I ask of . . .**_

Erik's voice broke, and he sobbed quietly. He couldn't go on. He couldn't finish this. He found his voice as he said one final thing

"Meg, I love you."

As he departed through the mirror, his heart leaped with joy and disbelief as he saw Meg stir slightly and weakly call out

"Erik?"

He rushed back over to her bedside

"Meg! Meg, you're awake! Oh thank god!"

"Erik, is that you?" she asked faintly

"Yes, Meg. It's me, I'm right here. What do you want?"

"Did you say something to me? A minute ago?"

"Yes, I did" Erik took a deep breath. It seemed a million times harder to say now that she was awake, but he needed to tell her

"Meg, I said, I love-"

At that moment, Erik heard the lock clicking into place in the door, and knew he had to leave before Mme. Giry caught him here. He quickly stood up, and lightly placed a kiss on Meg's forhead

"I'll return later Meg. I promise" With that, he hurridly shoved the mirror door aside, annd bolted down the stairs into the long maze of passageways, nearly singing with joy for Meg's recovery.

* * *

Mme. Giry wiped her face with her hankerchief and shoved it back in her waistpouch. She didn't want Cedric to see how much she'd been sobing on her way back from the linen closet. She slid her key in the lock and opened the door, shutting it softly behind her. She leaned against it for a moment, looking at the stack of linens she held, trying to pull herself togther. Suddenly, a faint movement made her look up. 

No, it couldn't be. Could it?

Suddenly, Meg's weak, cracked voice called out "Maman? Maman, Erik, where are you?"

Mme. Gir gasped with joy and dropped the stack of linens she was holding as she rushed to Meg's bedside. "Meg! Oh Meg, darling, you're all right. Oh honey, I was so worried!"

"Maman? Is that you?" Meg weakly tried to sit up, but Mme. Giry pushed her back down

"Shhh, don't do that Meg. You need to get your strength back first. Now, what did you want?"

"I Thought- I thought Erik was in here a moment ago. I could have sworn I heard him talking"

_Erik?_ Mme. Giry thought quietly to herself. She couldn't possibly mean the Erik I know, like The Phantom, could she? Then again, Mme. Giry's husband's name has also been Eric, so Meg could have been refering to her father, and several men who worked in the Opera Populaire were also named Erik, so it was hard to tell. It was probably just the results of delerium, or Meg was too sick and tired to know what she was saying. But Mme. Giry just had a little feeling, a little sense of security, that the Erik Meg meant was the Erik Mme. Giry was thinking of, and it was the same man, the Phantom of the Opera. But how would she ever have come into contact wuith him?

Mme. Giry shook all those thoughts from her mind. Her sweet daughter was better and that was all she needed to think about.

"No, honey, it was probably just a dream or your sickness talking. Now lie still and tell maman what you want. How do you feel?"

"All right, I guess. But I'm so tired and my body's just aching"

"It's all right, Meg, it's just aftereffects. You'll be well again soon. Now, you just lie there and rest. You've been sick for quite awihle. Had me nearly worried to death."

Meg grinned and laid back against the pillows. "How soon do you think I'll be able to dance ballet again?"

In spite of herself, Mme. Giry couldn't help laughing "You'll do no such thing, young lady. Not for a good long while. You need to get your strength back. You can barely talk!"

"I know, I know" _Same old mother_ thought Meg _I almost died and no less than two minutes after I wake up, she's right back to scolding me again._

"Now" Mme. Giry said "Do you think you can hold down some food? Are you hungry?"

"I suppose, a little."

"What would you like, Meg?"

"Maybe some soup, or some fish, maybe. I can't decide"

"No matter. i'll get them both for you if you want them"

Meg smiled. Life was going tobe so sweet if she was constantly waited on like thiswhile she recovered. But, she was feeling kind of hazy, very tired. Her mind was too confused to sort through what had happened while she was ill. She'd think about it later. Right now she just wanted to rest.

Meg sank underneath the warm covers andwas just about to go bak to sleep when a loud knocking woke her up. She saw Cedric poke his head in the door, whispering to Mme. Giry

"Any change yet?"

Both Meg and Mme. Giry had to fight the urge to smirk. As best as she could, Mme. Giry pushed the door closed solomly and motioned Cedric towards Meg. "See for yourself, monsieur"

"Oh no. She isnt-"

"She isn't what, Cedric? I'm right here you know. " Meg said, popping back up from underneath the covers

Cedric nearly fell dead away in shockand it took him a moment to grasp what happened

Meg prodded him again "You neednt' talk about me like that. I can hear you and it's terribly rude"

He laughed and rushed over to Meg's bed

"Meg! You recovered! Oh, thank god. How do you feel?"

"Better, I suppose"

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear. You had us worried to death. I was so afraid we might've lost you!"

"Nope, I'm still right here. You both know you can't get rid of me that easily."

Unknown to the three joyous, happy people below, a scorned, hated figure in a black cloack and white mask was watching them from above, in the rafters, and wondring why he couldn't be down there, instead of that damn idiot, Cedric, happily joking and laughing about Meg's recovery, freelyexpressing his hapiness for her. Why was life so unfair to him? The woman he loved was finally well, and now who knew how long it would be before she'd be stromg enough to sneak back down to see him? Once again, his fantasies and dreams of her had been crushed, and reality had reared its ugly head back into his dreams, crudley snapping him back to life. If only he could let Meg know, let the world know, how he really felt about her. He felt the tears slowlyrolling down his face beneath his mask as he barely whispered in a cracked, weakened voice to no one in particular

"I love you, Meg"

* * *

A/N: You like? I hope so! I also hope no one was too OOC in this chap, but if they were, please let me know by REVIEWING !**Review! ****_REVIEW!_**

Come on, just click that little button.

You know you want to...


	8. Sickening Changes

_**That Face in the Mask**_

_Chapter Eight: Sickening Changes_

A/N: Hello everybody! Okay, I'm very excited because my school got a snow day and I get a day off! Yippee! So, anyway, instead of laying around watching POTO for the millionth time, I decided to update my fic!(Even though I haven't updated for like, ever)

See, aren't I good?

Now, you guys could be **very **good by leaving a review on the way out.

* * *

Meg lay in bed a bit frustrated. She'd been bedridden for the past two weeks since her illness, and the doctor and her mother both firmly insisted she remain in bed until she got her strength back, and she was sobered and growing impatient at not being able to do anything. She hadn't danced since that day in Erik's lair two weeks ago and she could practically feel her thighs and stomach expanding by the day. All she had been eating was bread and soup, soup and bread, four times a day the past two weeks. She was extremely restless, and kept snapping at people when they asked her how she felt, even at Erik when he'd dropped by yesterday. She smiled in spite of her frustration at the look of pure amazement and shock on his face yesterday when he had asked her if she felt any better and she abruptly replied "Well would you feel any better if you'd been stuck in a bed for two weeks with nothing to do?"

And of course, she had received about a million kind letters and notes from people she knew, old friends, people her mother knew, her _mother's_ old friends, wishing her a fast recovery, good health, and telling her how glad they were that she was feeling better. But that, on top of Mme. Giry, Cedric, Firmin, Andre or Erik dropping by every five minutes to keep her company, see if she needed anything, e.t.c., just made her annoyed at how everyone thought she was so helpless and weak when she felt strong as a horse. She wanted to do something, not just lie around all day.

Fortunately, just when she was about to explode from boredom, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Meg yelled _As if they wouldn't anyway_ she thought

Meg sat there for a few seconds. No one was coming in.

"Come in" she yelled again louder

"Meg, I'm right here" said Erik, standing over in front of the mirror

Meg yelped and nearly jumped a mile, putting a hand to her heart "Good god Erik! Did you have to scare me like that? I nearly fainted."

And of course, Erik was instantly concerned

"Are you sure you're feeling all right? Is something wrong? Do you need anything?"

Meg groaned exasperatedly and blew a hair off her forehead " No Erik, it was a JOKE!"

Erik grinned "I see you're feeling better than yesterday." He walked over to her and lightly kissed the top of her forehead. Their relationship had progressed ever since Meg's illness, and he didn't feel so uncomfortable or shy about kissing her or hugging her, since he had almost lost her. Meg felt exactly the same towards him, since she realized how she felt about him and how their time together was almost cut short, but neither one actually said it out loud.

"Not much"

"Well, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong! Everything! I can't do anything or even get out of bed, I'm so bored I'm going to scream, I haven't danced in two weeks, and everyone keeps coming in, asking me every second if I'm all right or if I need something. Which I don't, before you ask again" Meg said, cutting Erik off

"Look Meg, I know this is probably the last thing on earth you want to hear, but you really do need to rest. That was one serious case of pneumonia you came down with, and if you start getting active again before you're completely well, you'll just make yourself sick again"

"Thanks for the information Dr. Tuchante. I know that already."

"Well" said Erik, pulling up a chair for himself from the nearby desk " Anyway, I thought about how bored you were yesterday and I brought you a little something I think girl-_women_ like"

Erik pulled his hand out from under his cloak, revealing what looked like two sewing samplers and gave them to Meg

She looked up at him and smiled "You just did this to make me feel guilty for snapping at you"

"Partly, yes. And partly because I didn't like thinking of you all alone up here bored with no one else around and nothing to do. I've been through that enough for the both of us"

Meg felt hot shame creeping up her neck as she realized how much of a horrible bitch she must have sounded like for whining about being lonely and isolated while Erik had spent most of his life like that.

She cleared her throat embarrassed and looked down at the two samplers "My, these are lovely. But, um, Erik?"

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing, but I assume you don't know much about sewing samplers, but you need a pattern, and thread. But that doesn't matter. I'm horrid at sewing anyway."

"Well, it's a shame to hear that, since everything you need is right here"

Once again, Erik demonstrated his magic skills by closing his hand and opening it to reveal two small, folded patterns, six different colors of thread, and a package of needle and a thimble.

(The real magic trick was how he fit that all in his hand )

Meg gasped with pleasure "Oh Erik, you're so thoughtful! But where did you get all of this?"

"I have my ways" Erik said mysteriously, depositing all of the supplies into Meg's lap, and running his hands down her back, making her shiver with pleasure. Meg giggled like some giddy schoolgirl.

Erik kneeled on the side of the bed and gestured towards the supplies

"Why don't you look at the patterns?" he suggested

Meg nodded and did so. There were two beautiful images on the grid patterns. The first was a long string of musical notes running up and down a grand staff, coming from a piano, with beautifully formed script below it displaying the words "God gave us music whilst we may pray without words" and the second pattern had a pair of cream ballet slippers with the ribbons falling freely from it, with a faint outline of a ballerina's dancing body in the background. Meg gasped

"Oh Erik! These are so beautiful, and are all the things I enjoy! Oh, you're too good to be true. I can work on these while I'm recovering. Oh thank you!"

She reached up and hugged Erik's shoulders. He chuckled

" Well, I thought of you when I saw them and I knew you'd love them" he said sheepishly

"Oh, Erik, you were right! You always know just what I need. But, Erik, how will I explain who got these for me to maman and everyone else? They'll want to know" Meg asked

For once, Erik was speechless. He obviously hadn't thought that part through yet

"Well, uh, you could say you found them. Or, better yet, uh,"

Erik groaned

"Just say Cedric got them for you"

Erik cleared his throat, trying to hide his disgust at the thought of Meg giving credit for beautiful gifts he'd gotten her to the damn fop. Oh well, had to be done

"But Cedric will know he didn't give them to me"

"If he's got any brains, he'll shut up and go along with it" Erik muttered

Meg turned around "What was that?" she asked sharply

"Nothing. Well, just say you were asleep and those were there when you woke up, so he must have gotten them for you. You know he won't say otherwise when you seem so delighted"

Meg kissed him on the cheek "You really are a genius"

Erik grinned "I know"

Meg laughed "And so modest too"

Erik started to laugh when his sharp hearing heard the sound of a lock clicking in the doorway. He quickly shushed Meg. "Shhh, Meg, someone's coming"

Meg gasped "You'd better leave, quickly now!"

Erik got up and shoved the desk chair back into place. He kissed Meg quickly on the cheek "I hope you recover quickly so you can visit me again. And work on those samplers, all right?"

"All right" Meg said quickly. She waved Erik away "Go on, you have to leave. Go!"

Erik started to leave through the mirror, when he turned back around and leaned against the door frame "Meg?"

Meg turned around "What the hell is it now Erik? You have to leave!"

"I know, I was just wondering when I could come visit you again" Erik said playfully, mocking what Meg had said word for word before she hurriedly left at their first visit.

Meg smiled caustically and did the same "Whenever you want, I'll be here. Just make sure to leave your calling card. You know how many social calls I get" she said, mocking Erik's remark word for word.

Erik smiled at her, mouthed "Au revoir, Meg", and left, closing the mirror almost all of the way behind him. Meg noticed this, along with the little strip of light shinning through the crack where it wasn't secured all the way, but there was nothing she could do, for at that moment the door opened up to reveal Meg's mother. Meg hurriedly shoved the sampler packages under her bed covers and smiled

"Bonjour Maman"

"Bonjour Meg. So, how are you feeling today?"

"Much better. Maman, when can I get out of bed again?"

"Soon, meg, soon. Have some patience. A few more days, another week at most, and then you'll be up and about again. Which is what I came to talk to you about."

Mme. Giry sighed, and Meg could tell she had rehearsed this. Mme. Giry glanced at the mirror for a moment suspiciously, as if looking for something (or someone) to be there that wasn't before, and Meg could feel her heart lurching, but fortunately she sighed and shrugged it off. She turned her attention back to Meg and gently took her hand in hers.

"Meg, I've spoken to the doctor, and he believes you might have fallen ill from all of ,well, this" She gestured to the burnt rafters and debris "He says no one should really be in here for too long, let alone living here, breathing in all these fumes and wreckage, and he thinks that's what made you sick. Besides, it's too dangerous living here, with all the falling debris and the burnt timbers, and the building's structure has weakened so much, it might be getting ready to collapse over our heads as we speak. You know how much this place means to us both, but as much as we love it and cherish it, we just can't live here anymore."

"What?" Meg said disbelievingly. How could she do this?

"I know, it seems cruel to do, but it's for our own safety. This place will eventually be restored, if it can get more funding, and you'll already be dancing ballet at the Opus Majestique. I've spoken to them about your illness, and they understand. If all goes well, you can be in the performance of Copperella next month, if you can work hard and catch up. And I've been promoted to Assistant Ballet Mistress, so we'll have a little more money coming in. And besides, I've found us a wonderful room in a boarding house-"

"Boarding house!" Meg exclaimed "Maman, how, what-"

"I know, chere, I know, it's a shock for me too, but we'll need to adjust. As soon as you're well, we can move in. And it has a sitting room, kitchen, bathroom, and two bedrooms. You'll get your own room to yourself Meg. It's only a few minutes walk from the Opus Majestique, practically across the street. And the rent is..."

As Mme. Giry droned on and on, Meg found her thoughts a million miles away. Move out of the Opera Popluaire? For good? How could she do it! True, Meg would have her own room she wouldn't be sharing with twenty other twittering girls and her mother, but still, this was too painful and shocking to believe. Meg had grown up here, performed here, had all sorts of good and bad memories and experiences. She couldn't think of anywhere else but here as her home. And Erik-

Erik! Oh no! If she left here, she'd probably never see Erik again! He couldn't just walk out in the open to pay her social visits, and it had been hard enough sneaking out of her own room down to see Erik. How could she accomplish it from a boarding house halfway across town? It was impossible!

Meg could practically feel her heart breaking in two at the thought of leaving her home, and Erik behind. It was almost like starting a new life. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it. She liked, loved Erik too much to not see him again. There must be something she could do. But protesting wouldn't work. Her mother had already rented the room and secured their jobs, and her mind was made up.

Well, the hardest part would be telling Erik. She didn't know how she could do it. But, between the two of them they could figure something out. Their relationship was too strong now to just put it behind them and act as though it didn't exist.

Meg knew that life wouldn't always stay the same, as much as she wanted it to, that it had to change, but she wished in vain it couldn't, because her heart couldn't take anymore sickening changes.

* * *

A/N 2: Yeah, I know, very lame, short chapter, but I came down with a severe case of writer's block and this is the best I could come up with. So, let me know how much this chapter stunk by reviewing!

Right down there

Just click the button

It's very fun!

Just do it!


	9. Courting Rituals

_That Face in the Mask_

Chapter Nine: Courting Rituals

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I'm really pressed for time right now to update, but I am trying very hard, so please keep that in mind, and so sorry if this chap is rather short!

And please, try to keep from sending an angry mob after me after you read this chap.

**Disclaimer**: I own Cedric Grieg, cause I created him in this fanfic! Come on, that must count for _something..._

* * *

Cedric was very nervous and jittery as he bounded up the steps to the Opera House. He had been planning on doing this for quite some time, and now just wanted to get this over with before he lost his nerve. 

Again

He realized when Meg had been ill how much she meant to him and how found he was of her. Well, _fond_ couldn't really describe the strong emotion he held for her. He had been struggling to admit it to himself these past few weeks, but he really did love Meg. He knew he had already told her, and he also knew he'd told her such when she was unconscious and couldn't hear him. He had to express the way he felt about her. He realized he hadn't just said those three powerful words to her just because he realized she may be dying and didn't want to not say something to her in case she left him. He did it because he meant it, and had to tell her before he burst. He'd known it ever since that day in the meadow, when they ran and laughed and almost kissed, and just had fun. No, he'd known that he loved her before that even. He realized it that day, lifetimes ago, in that supposedly "Phantom's" lair, when she had taken charge of the mob fearlessly, ran down to whatever hell could have waited for her with no second thoughts, and adamantly refused to come back upstairs. He realized what a powerful, wonderful, beautiful young woman she was, in dripping wet male clothing and trousers that clung to her form, standing her ground and gaining control. He had thought and worried about her every second since then. She was the only thing that ever occupied his mind now. And he just had to let her know.

So, in the honorable tradition of being a proper gentlemen, and showing his affection the way a well brought up man should, he had thought about, and now decided, that he was going to court Meg. But he couldn't just ask her. It wasn't done like that. He had to ask her parent's permission. Technically, he should have been going to ask her father's permission, but it made no difference. He would ask her mother for permission to court Meg. He'd been rehearsing this for quite some time, and he hoped Mme. Giry would approve of his, well, rather sudden request. Once, well, _if _she agreed, he would be free to ask Meg to court him. And he was counting the minutes until that happened. He was almost positive Meg would agree, and if she did, well, as everyone knew successful courtships were just a formality before a wedding and a successful wedding. Agreeing to court him would almost be like agreeing to marry him, and he dearly hoped that was what Meg wanted too. He hoped Meg felt the same for him, that she loved him so deeply she couldn't even begin to express it, but was too vulnerable and afraid to let it show, as he fekt the same. But, before he could even begin expressing it, he had to get this over with, and it was perfect timing, for Mme. Giry was coming down the hall right now. He took in a nervous, hasty breath and bounded over to her.

"Mme Giry!" he called out. She turned around to face him, an amused knowing look on her face. Unknown to Cedric, she knew exactly what he was going to ask before he even opened his mouth. She had seen young men, mainly stage hands and the occasional opera viewer, look exactly as the young man before her look now; nervous, excited and flustered all at once. Unknown to Meg, Mme. Giry had had dozens of young men coming up to her to ask permission to court Meg. Dozens. All the rakes and scoundrels and black sheep in Paris had come up to Mme. Giry at one point or another, believing they could just waltz right past her and have their fun with an innocent, petite little ballerina after seeing her dance in a show. But Mme. Giry knew how a young man's mind worked, and what they thought about doing alone with young woman, and Mme. Giry refused to allow that. Any man interested in Meg had to ask her permission first, and she had turned most of them down. A few nice, honest gentlemen she had allowed Meg to court, but it always turned out the same: they would court Meg for a few days, maybe a week, and then run off again, or politely end their courtship so they could have their fun with some other girl, and Meg always turned, heartbroken and upset, with her hopes and fantasies dashed to her maman to comfort her.

Hopefully, Cedric was going to be much different than all those other suitors over the years. He was extremely kind and proper, hard-working and dependable, just a perfect gentleman. He would be a perfect match for Meg, as a suitor and eventually husband. Mme. Giry always knew that her daughter and Cedric would one day become more than just friends they had been throughout their childhoods. And it looked like that day had finally come.

She cleared her throat "Yes Cedric. May I help you with anything? Meg's down the hall in our room packing our things if that's what you wished to know"

"Actually no, Mme. Giry, I didn't come to speak to Meg. I, uh, I came to speak to you." Cedric grasped his shaking hands together inside his waistcoat, trying to disguise how nervous he was.

Mme. Giry tried to suppress a smirk.

"Whatever about, Cedric?"

"Well, um" Cedric awkwardly cleared his throat. This was it. No turning back now

"Mme. Giry, as you know, I've been good friends with Meg for quite some time now. I really enjoy her company and spending time with her. I think she's a wonderful, intelligent, charming, beautiful young woman, and now that we're both getting older, I would like to have a bit more...meaningful relationship with her."

Cedric heaved an inward sigh as he took the plunge

"Mme. Giry, I would like to ask your permission to allow me to court your daughter"

Cedric stood, awaiting her response. Mme. Giry kept her face emotionless for minute as she pretended to consider it, but of course she would allow the boy to court Meg. She was so happy and satisfied he'd _finally_ asked.

She smiled gently, grasped her hands together and said

"Of course you have my permission Cedric. You're a kind, dependable, proper young man who I am quite fond of, and I couldn't imagine a more perfect suitor to court my daughter. You are welcome to Cedric"

He had to fight back an urge to run to Meg this very minute and somehow managed a civil response to Mme. Giry

"Oh, thank you so much Mme. Giry! I'm so pleased you agreed, I've been wanting this to happen for quite some time. May I go ask Meg now?"

Mme. Giry bit her lip "Oh, Cedric, now may not be the best time. She's probably exhausted from all the work we've been doing around here lately preparing for the move, and she'll probably want to look pretty and perfect for you when you ask. It had better wait until a more suitable time "

Cedric quietly sighed and tried not to show his obvious disappointment. Asking Mme. Giry's permission was hard enough. Now he'd have to wait even longer before he could ask meg, and have more time to worry and wonder about it. Oh well. At least the first bridge was crossed.

"That's all right then. I'll come back another time. Thank you again, Mme. Giry. Au revoir!" he called cheerfully, turning to leave

"Au revoir" she said softly. She was so happy. Of course a mother should be when all her hopes and dreams for her daughter came true. She could hardly wait until Meg found out.

Still, Meg had been acting strange lately. It could just be some small lingering after effects of her illness, or her displeasure at the thought of moving to the boarding house. But it seemed like she was keeping something a secret, always sneaking off to do something she didn't want her mother to know about. She wondered what it was...

Oh well. She would think about that another time. All she wanting to think about now were her daughter and Cedric, courting, possibly, even husband and wife...someday.

* * *

As I stated before, please don't send an angry mob after me. Please. Just review. 


	10. Leaving

_**That Face in the Mask**_

Chapter 10: Leaving

**

* * *

****Disclaimer**: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera, but I watched the DVD so many times I broke it! 

No, seriously, I really have watched the movie so many times, the last time I put the DVD in the player, the scanner said it was unable to be read from all the fingerprints, and it got stuck in the player and it snapped in half when I pressed the eject button and broke. So I had to buy a new one ;-)

Sorry, you probably didn't wanna know that, but oh well. I'm hyper. Deal with it. :)

Okay, just read the story now...

* * *

Meg collapsed onto the couch in the living room of the boarding house and dropped her keys onto the coffee table, flinging her cloak off onto the floor. She was too exhausted to move. Even though she had just gulped down two cups of strong coffee at the nearby cafe, she still felt sluggish and tired. She hoped it was just a loss of energy and alertness from her awful day and work, and she wasn't getting sick again. She looked over at all of the boxes containing her and some of Mme. Giry's belongings that needed to be unpacked, but she couldn't do that right now. They were still settling in to their new rooms and a lot of unpacking and moving still had to be done. Meg still didn't understand how their simple, modest possessions and furniture could take up so much space and take so much time to be unpacked. It was a frustrating mystery.

Work had been hell today, and Meg wasn't looking forward to going back to it tomorrow. Of course, she did enjoy dancing and singing, but not how the Opus Majestique forced her to do it. There was no artistry, or emotion in their movements. They were almost like mannequins, stiffly moving and dancing exactly how they were told, allowing no freedom in their dance. Meg just couldn't do that, and she was forever getting reprimanded by the Head Ballet Mistress, Mme. Alleber, or even by her own mother! She hated the Opus Majestique and their performance style, and missed the Opera Populaire so badly it almost hurt.

Besides the fact she hated her miserable job and all the extra work it entailed since she was new, she barely got paid anything. She resentfully felt the pay envelope in her pocket containing her wages. Not much. Her twenty francs a week barely amounted to anything, and the fact she had to use half of her pay to cover the rent each month left her with a miserable amount of ten francs, which was normally spent on necessities. Well, she supposed things could always be worse. At least she had her own room. She groaned and laid her head back against the couch. She was so tired she could drift right off to sleep...

Meg awoke much later with a start. She rubbed her eyes until her vision wasn't blurry with sleep and looked at the clock. Two hours since she'd gotten home from work. She realized she hadn't eaten dinner yet, and somehow managed to force herself up off of the couch and into the kitchen, where she made herself a sandwich and grabbed an apple and some milk to go with it. As she was almost finished eating, her mother came home from work.

"Meg? Meg, are you home yet?" she called

"Yes maman, in the kitchen" Meg mumbled with her mouth full.

Mme. Giry came in, dropped her purse onto the table and sighed

"Meg, I have told you a thousand times, it's horridly impolite for a lady to speak with her mouth full."

"Yes mother" Meg sighed. She really couldn't take any more from her mother after the day she'd had. And lately it'd seemed like Cedric was paying much more attention to her than normally. She wondered if he'd-

"Meg, where are those ballet slippers I asked you to bring home?"

"Oh Maman! They're right out on the coffee tabl- oh shit" Meg exclaimed

"Meg! There is no need for such language! You know better. Now where are those slippers?"

"Uh, maman?"

"What, Meg? This isn't the time to be fooling around. I need to alter those slippers by tomorrow, so where are they?"

Meg suddenly remembered she'd left those slippers her mother needed to alter for the younger girl dancers in the low ballet ranks on the table at the cafe that she wasn't supposed to go to

"They're at the St. Augustine's Cafe"

Her mother glared at her "Why are they there, may I ask?"

Meg felt a tremor of fury pulsing through her body and fought to control an outburst

"Because I stopped there for a cup of coffee on the way home from work. Is something wrong with that?"

"Yes, there is! You know how many loose men and rakes hang around there. I've told you before, I don't care how close it is to work, you are not allowed to go there. Why would you do something like that? How could you be that irresponsible? Meg Giry, I cannot believe how-"

Meg felt the blood rush to her head, and felt the right side of her face throbbing furiously. She couldn't take this anymore. She heard a furious voice screaming so loudly it made her head pound. It was a few seconds before she realized it was her own

"You know what I cannot believe? I cannot believe that I am seventeen goddamn years old, and my mother still acts as though I'm a helpless infant! You never let me do anything, you never let me go anywhere, my entire life is just dancing, dancing, dancing and working, and making sure I'm never out of your sight! Every other girl I know is a wife or mother by now, and I'm still living with my mother, and I will be until I die an old maid! And it's probably because she's sheltered me for so long, I'm too damn helpless to have my own LIFE!"

"Meg, stop acting like such a child! This is ridiculous! This conversation is about you, not me, this is your fault and your responsibility you shrugged off! And, I will have you know-"

Mme. Giry stopped herself short and desperately tried to keep from saying that Cedric was going to ask to court her, so her comments about being an old maid were completely uncalled for, but Meg interrupted again, ranting and furious

" Mother, just SHUT UP! I'll have you know, I am so sick of listening to you! Every goddamn day, I did this wrong, I did that wrong, I said, stood, danced, cleaned, cooked, BREATHED wrong! Nothing makes you happy because you're such a strict, old, nagging bitch! All right, one time I shirked off my responsibilities. One time! And you went ballistic because I went out for coffee at a cafe across the street from where I have to WORK! Because I was so sick and tired and angry at the day, no week in hell I've had since I went back to work at the stupid Opus, which you made me do! You're so paranoid, and you think you know everything and you don't. You know what rakes and loose men there were in that cafe you keep warning me about? A family eating dinner, two old maids and the elderly waiter! I was in _so_ much danger. Well, you know what? I WASN'T! You are so paranoid and ridiculously overbearing, I love getting away from you! I love not being near you! And that is extremely pathetic and sad when I have to tell all this to my mother!"

"Meg Giry, how dare you say such things to me! You have absolutely no right to do such! I worked my ass off to provide for you ever since your father left us and was killed. I did things for you that you wouldn't even believe, and you, the impertinent little thing that you are, have the gall to stand there and scream at me! When you are the one that's wrong, not me. Meg, this is too ridiculous to speak about. You are going-"

"Mother" Meg said in a cold, sharp voice, her eyes blazing "I am not going to do anything you say any longer. I've had it!"

Meg stomped out of the kitchen into the living room, her mother straight on her heels. She threw the door open and slowly turned to face her mother as she spoke.

"And just what are you going to do Meg? Hmm, enlighten me, why don't you?"

"Well, I am leaving and I am NOT going to stand here and take any more crap from you any longer! This is the last straw mother. I can't stand you anymore. I don't care if I have to go whore and starve in the gutters, I'd rather that than staying here any longer! Goodbye!"

With that, Meg swept her cloak up off the couch and threw it around her shoulders, slamming the door closed behind her. She loosely buttoned her cloak together, too furious to care if it was buttoned right. The night air had grown colder and more frigid since Meg had been out last and she shivered under her light cloak and thin ballet costume, but she was so furious she barely noticed the cold and kept walking right down the street. She had no idea where-

"Meg! Meg, wait up"

Meg turned around to see Cedric running after her and panting

"Cedric? What are you doing out?"

" I was just going to see you. Meg, I have something very important to ask you. I've been struggling over how to say it for weeks now, and I know now how to do this. Now, your mother probably already told you of this by now, but-"

"Oh, my mother! God, don't even mention her right now!" Meg said, wanting so badly to slap him.

"Why is something wrong between you two. And Meg, why are you out all alone this late at night? You'll freeze to death in that. I'm kind of worried about you Meg"

Meg had to struggle so badly to keep from hitting him right now. Between him and her mother, Meg was going to drown in a sea of concern.

"Cedric, I can't talk about it right now. Just leave me alone."

"But Meg, I can't just leave you-"

Mon dieu, what an arrogant fool he is! Meg thought angrily

"No Cedric, you can-"

"But, Meg, I have to ask you-"

"No! Cedric, whatever the hell it is, it can wait until later. It has to, for I can't take it right now. Just let me alone!"

With that, Meg took off running, into the pitch-black deserted city streets, running and running, leaving Cedric behind in the dust. She barely noticed the freezing cold air filling her lungs or the pumping sensation in her legs, going as fast as she possibly could. She ran and ran, drawing closer and closer to the one place she could ever truly call home, and the one man to whom her heart had ever really belonged.

* * *

Yeah, yeah I know, no E/M fluff, but the chap would have been waaaaaaaayyyyyy too long if I left the second half in, so I had to split it up. But, I swear, there will be E/M fluff in Chap.11! Promise! I swear! Cross my heart and-

Okay, you get the picture. Please, just review. And please tell me, was anyone too OOC? Any of the dialogoe too modern?

Let me know by clicking the button...


	11. Sweet Indulgence

**_That Face in the Mask_**

_Chapter Eleven_: _Sweet Indulgence_

A/N: _All right, the chap you've all been waiting for_... **(Drumroll please)**

_E_..._M_... _FLUFF_!

Enjoy!

* * *

Meg ran up the steps to the Opera Populaire two at a time, furiously pulling her dress up out of the way. She tugged at the door, but it was bolted and locked. Figured. She pulled harder and tugged with all her might. It still wouldn't budge. She pounded on it and groaned with frustration, sinking down against it to the ground. She held her head in her hands and tried not to cry. Everything was just going wrong with her life right now. 

Suddenly, she realized what a pathetic fool she was being. The place she wanted to got to wouldn't have a public, main entrance. It was back hidden in the shadows.

Well, after twenty minutes of walking around the Opera Popluaire, she realized she couldn't find where the hell a secret passageway to Erik's lair was hidden and there was no more use trying. She went into the Opera stables and leaned against a horse stall, crying once again. She was so upset with herself for carrying on like this and felt so worthless. She wasn't really needed or wanted anywhere. She was just another worker to pay and boss around at her job, and something for her mother to scream at and mold into shape. She tried to stop these awful, self loathing thoughts from entering her mind, but they did anyway. She sank against the stall, falling to the ground and sobbing uncontrollably. _What a fine mess I've gotten myself into now,_ she thought, _freezing cold, sobbing like some pathetic idiot and now homeless because of my stupid pride, and I'm so stupid I can't even find where any one of Erik's passageways are from the outside, so I guess I'm spending the night freezing in a stable!_

"Meg? "A deep voice startled her thoughts

She looked up, taking her head out of her hands. It was Erik. _Oh, this is just wonderful. I'm so upset and cold I'm hallucinating things!_

Erik looked at her in shock. She looked as if she'd been running for her life

"Meg, what happened? Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Erik was instantly concerned, and he immediately knelt down beside her, gently lifting her tear-streaked facewith his hand

"What's wrong?"

Meg desperately tried to answer, but she couldn't, and found herself crying and shivering even harder. Erik drew his arms around her and she leaned against him softly. He stroked her hair and whispered soothingly to her

"Shhh, Meg, calm down. It's all right. It's all right, just let it out. It's okay, you're safe now. That's it, just calm down"

Meg laid her head on his shoulder and found herself much warmer now that she was in his gentle embrace. She closed her eyes and tried to let all her remaining tears and sobs out. Erik hugged her more tightly and rubbed her freezing, small body gently. She was so petite and tiny, leaning against his broad chest for strength and support. She seemed so fragile and weak and helpless, and more than anything he wanted to comfort her and protect her, keep her here in his warm embrace forever so that no more harm or hurt could befall her.

She finally opened her eyes and looked up into Erik's kind face and laughed "Oh, Erik, I'm so sorry for worrying you like this. I'm such a fool!" Meg sobbed

Erik squeezed her shoulders gently "Hey now, it's all right. We all act like fools at some time in our lives. Now, would you like to stop crying for a moment and tell me what happened?"

Meg nodded and Erik smiled. She drew in a ragged breath 'Erik, I just feel so constricted. I loathe my job, just loathe it, and my mother was completely controlling my life! I couldn't do or say anything without her approval and I had no independence or freedom. I hate it, and tonight, using a few, uhh, choice words and phrases, I finally told her so. We just screamed and screamed at each other and I couldn't take it any longer, and I left and I have no intention of going back. And then, Cedric, when I was coming here, he, he-"

"Cedric! What happened with him?" Erik inhaled sharply "Meg, did he hurt you? Or do something to you? Is that why you're so upset?" _By God, if he harmed her in any way, I swear I'm going to murder that pompous little bastard!_

"No! No, Erik, nothing like that! He just was trying to make me come back and wouldn't leave me alone and I ran away from him and I ran and ran until I made it here. And I was looking for a passageway into your lair and I couldn't find it, and I was so upset and tired and cold, I just broke down right here." Meg said, looking around at the hay and the horses sleeping in the stalls

Erik laughed and laughed. Meg scoffed "What's so funny?"

"Oh Meg, I'm sorry, but really, just think for a second. You could search this place a thousand times over and never find all the passageways hidden in it. I've lived here all of my life and I've only found a fraction of them. The man who designed this was an absolute genius, and there are hundreds of undiscovered tunnels. And besides, I don't _want_ anyone-besides you, of course- to come find me. I wouldn't be fool enough to make secret entrances obvious. There's nothing that would signal those secret doors out, and frankly, if anything does, I'd probably have to destroy it or seal it off. But, I could show you all the different passages I know sometime, if you want"

Meg smiled "I would really like that"

They both sat there for a moment, just leaning against each other, treasuring the golden moment of peaceful silence. Neither one of them ever wanted the moment to end, didn't want to break the enthralling enchantment of being so near to each other, basking in each other's warmth. Unfortunately, Erik had to when he noticed something rather important

"Meg! Oh my god, you're freezing! You'll certainly get sick again if you stay out here any longer. It's far too cold of a night to sit in a horse stable, and that cloak's so thin it's ridiculous. Here, put my cloak around you"

He removed his thick, warm cloak from his shoulders and placed it around Meg's shivering, thin body covering her in it. He cleared his throat

"Come on, we can go into my lair, and I'll fix us a drink. Sound okay?"

Meg nodded weakly. She started to stand up, but her legs were weak from running so far. Erik instantly caught her before she fell to the ground. She tried to stand up

"No, Erik, really thank you, but it's all right. I can walk"

She tried to get up again and fell right back into his arms, but this time, she was pressed securely against his chest and her face was a mere inch from his.

Both getting the same idea at the same electrifying instant, they kissed. Meg pressed her small, sweet lips onto his, conveying every bit of innocence and desire she had into his passionate, willing body. He kissed her back, sliding his lips onto hers, tasting the forbidden pleasure and indulging himself in the luxury of it. Unlike Christine's false, manipulative kiss, this one was real. Real passion, real wanting and desire, real love.

He reluctantly broke apart, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Uhh,-"

Meg shushed him briefly by pressing her lips onto his "You don't need to say it. I know how you feel. I feel the same way" She muttered breathlessly in between kisses

Erik picked her up, literally sweeping her off her feet. She giggled flirtaously and Erik felt a low rumble of lust coming from his throat. He kissed her again, and had to force himself to stop as he carried her to his lair. He felt every inch of her young, innocent body. She was so fragile and desirable. She was practically weightless in his strong, protective grasp. He wished he could hold her here in his arms forever, completely unaware Meg was wishing the same thing as she laid her tired head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt so calm and safe in his arms. Eventually, in the warmth and security of his touch, she drifted off to sleep...

Erik realized that Meg had fallen asleep on him. He considered waking her, but she looked so beautiful and peaceful while she slept, and there was no harm in letting her sleep. He felt quite nostalgic as a sharp, bitter memory forced its way into his mind as he recalled cradling Christine like this when she had fainted in his lair. No! He couldn't let himself go back. He wasn't in love with her any longer. He was free of her spell and had immediately fallen spellbound to Meg's charm and power. He loved her much more than he could begin to describe. So much more than Christine.

Erik never wanted the enchanted journey to his lair to end, but of course, it had to. He kicked a door open and shoved aside a tapestry before entering his lair. He gently nudged Meg awake

"Meg? Meg, wake up"

"Hmmm, Erik?"

"Meg, we're here"

"Oh" Meg said, waking up and coming back to reality. "Oh Erik, I had the most wonderful dream. We were, we were in a stable, of all places, and something happened and we, well, we ended up kissing each other, and you were carrying me off somewhere..."

"Meg?"

"Yes?"

" That wasn't a dream" Erik said. It was then Meg noticed that she was indeed in Erik's arms, and her lips still stung slightly from the warmth of their kiss. She laughed, embarrassed

"Well, it was a wonderful dream, and I'm so glad it was for real"

"I am too" Erik said. He kissed her again and Meg broke away laughing

"Stop it! I'll never be able to resist you if you keep this up"

"And what would be wrong with that?" Erik said seductively

Meg smiled up at him "Absolutely _nothing"_

Erik grinned wickedly and kissed her until they both were forced to break apart, gasping for breath. He gently laid her onto a beautiful, plush scarlet bed and softly arranged her thin gown around her legs to cover them completely. God, she was so beautiful. Her face was red and sweaty from the cold and their kissing. Her gown was torn in a few small places and the hem was completely ragged and stale smelling from sitting among the hay in the stable. A few small tendrils of her angelic blond hair had escaped from the dancer's knot her hair had been wound in and stuck to her sweaty face. The buttons were all mismatched on her cape from her haste in buttoning them and yet, she had never looked more radiant

He smiled at her and bent down to brush a tendril of hair off of her face

"Meg, you are so beautiful"

She laughed "Oh Erik, you're too good to be true. You need to stop flattering me like this. We both know how plain I am"

"You're joking! You haven't a plain feature anywhere. Everything about you is so amazingly beautiful"

"Well, I think you're the most handsome man I've ever met. And I don't care one bit about your face. You're handsome, inside and out"

She pulled him down on top of her and began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, running her hands over his smooth, muscular chest, feeling his strong, rough hands and his powerful, strong arms. He kissed her again, running his hand all over her body, feeling her soft, wavy hair, the smooth form of her neck, the restricting corset laces he wanted to untie so badly beneath her layers of clothing, the delicate curve of her breasts he felt rise and fall as she panted with desire.

Erik felt a low rumble emitting from his throat. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to just throw all sense of caution and her skirts aside and have her, right here, right now. The desire he felt couldn't get any stronger and he was certain she felt the same. The prospect wasn't completely unimaginable. He had never in his life felt such a tempting, primitive urge. He had never enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh before in his torturous isolation and was so eager to experience them and find out what he had been denied for so long.

But, he also knew that Meg was a pure virgin, completely untouched. The idea probably scared her as much or more than it scared him. They were both eager and willing, but he knew he shouldn't just act out of lust and desire and do something he'd regret later. He had to abstain from having her, and leave her just as pure and untouched as she was when she came in. It was what he knew he had to do, as much as he despised the idea.

Before he could even do anything, he felt Meg exhale with anger, and her small body went limp and cold beneath his. She gently pushed him up off of her and sat up, swinging her knees over the side of the bed closer to where he sat. He was worried over what she was going to say, worried that maybe he had been far too bold making a move like that and he had somehow offended her. Well, he had better resolve whatever was wrong sooner than later.

"Meg, what's wrong? Have I, uh, done anything to offend you?"

She glanced up at him in shock "No, no, nothing's wrong like that at all. I uh-" Her face reddened rather noticeably "I wanted to do it just as much as you did. It's just, I don't know, I started thinking about my life and I remembered the horrid fight I had with Maman and Cedric, and it made me stop and keep from doing it."

"You just cannot possibly understand how horrible Mother is. I have no independence or say in anything. She still treats me like a pathetic little _child!_ I just get so sick of it sometimes, and I couldn't take it anymore. I hate living with her, listening to her, I hate her!"

Erik put his arm around her and sighed

"Meg, I know this is probably the last thing in the world you want to hear right now, especially from me, but just listen. You don't know how lucky you are. Your mother really loves you, and she cares about you. I think she's worried now that you're growing up so fast, and she just wants to make sure you're safe. She loves you Meg. You don't know what I would have given for a mother that loved me and worried about me that much, even if she is strict sometimes. I never had that Meg. Never. I used to just dream sometimes of a mother that would care for me, comfort me, love me. I just wished so hard that she would someday love me and want me, instead of shuddering when I was near her and telling me I was a monster. After awhile, I just stopped wishing, because I knew it'd never happen. I knew she'd never truly love me, or want me as her son, and you can't understand how much that hurt, to be denied like that, to be loathed by my mother instead of loved."

"So, you're right, I can't know the frustration or anger you feel right now towards your maman for being so strict, and I never will. But, I do know that she really loves you, much more than you think, and you are so lucky to have a mother like that meg. You really are"

Meg stared at the ground "I hadn't thought of it that way. I know that you're right and I know what I should do, but I just can't accept it right now, partly because I don't want to. I just- that's why I love being with you Erik. It's like being in a whole other fantasy world where nothing else exists but you and I. I never want to leave it. I love it"

Erik inhaled with excitement. This was it. He had to tell her.

He removed his arm from his shoulder and swiftly walked over to the organ bench, picking up what he needed.

Meg stared at his back as he walked away from her. Had she said something?

Before her mind went crazy with worries and ridiculous scenarios, Erik walked back over to her. He stopped a few steps in front of where she sat, and knelt down. Extending his hand from behind his back, he revealed a bright, fresh red rose with a velvet black ribbon tied around the stem, holding a tiny crystal charm of ballet slippers that sparkled brilliantly when they caught the light. Grasping it lightly in his hands, he knelt down on one knee before her and began to sing:

Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude

Say you want me  
With you here  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too, for

You alone make my song take flight

Meg, **you** are my music of the night

He stopped and gazed at her for a moment, before softly saying

"Meg, I love you"

She sighed softly and gasped as he handed her the rose. He stood up and she walked over to meet him, gently taking his hands

"Meg, I couldn't wait any longer to tell you. You mean everything to me and I finally realized how much I love you. I told you when you were sick, but you couldn't hear me, and I was too big a coward to admit it again until now. Meg, I love you"

She embraced him in a gentle hug and softly whispered in his ear "I love you too, Phantom"

He guided her over to the bed, where they both laid down and fell asleep in each other's arms that night, the rose between them, both realizing the love they had desperately been longing for had been there all along.


	12. The Garish Light of Day

**_That Face in the Mask_**

_Chapter Twelve: The Garish Light of Day_

A/N: Okay, so so so SO sorry for taking so long to update, but my stress level was high enough already, I was sick for awhile with the flu going around, and on top of that when I FINALLY got well, I had writers block :( . So yes, I'm already aware how corny and stupid the dialogue in this chapter is, but gimme a break, please? It was written over the course of several nights, usually around midnight, and has a fair amount of E/M fluff. Okay, just start reading now..._

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I am no where near rich enough to actually own the Phantom of the Opera, or buy the rights to it.

* * *

Mme. Giry paced worriedly in circles around the living room. She couldn't help but worry about Meg. Where was she? Where could she possibly have gone at this late hour? What if something had happened to her? She was absolutely furious at Meg right now, but she couldn't help but worry. Her little girl was out on the mean cold city streets all alone. Anything could have happened to her. 

She recalled the furious words Meg had spat at her. They still stung so horridly. She knew Meg had only told her those awful things out of anger and frustration, and who could blame her. Even Mme. Giry realized sometimes she was far too overbearing. She just hoped that Meg had only spoken out of anger, and didn't truly feel that way.

The sound of the door slamming made Mme. Giry look up suddenly. There stood Cedric, with an anxious and worried expression on his face that could have mirrored her own.

"Mme. Giry, I just ran into Meg."

She sharply turned "Cedric, you had better not be joking about this"

"Mme. Giry, I would never joke about a serious matter such as this. I was walking back from orchestra practice when I ran into her on the Avenue. She looked a fright and she was completely flustered and out of breath like she'd been running. I asked her what was wrong and tried to lead her back home, but she was raving about, well, I don't really know _what_ exactly it is she was carrying on about, but she yelled for me to leave her alone and then ran away. I tried to catch up with her, but I had no idea where she went, so that proved to be impossible"

"Well, thank god at least you saw her. Where was she going? "

"Mme. Giry, as I already told you, I don't know or I would have gone after her instead of coming here!"

'Well, where do you imagine that she went Cedric? Where were you two?"

"We were at the corner of rue Du Jour et Etainne when she ran off"

"Well, then, what are we doing still here?" Mme. Giry asked, grabbing her coat as she stepped out the door

"Wait! Mme. Giry ,what are you-"

"Oh Cedric, think! We shall go look for her. She couldn't have gone far by now"

No, but quite a few things _could have happened to a sheltered little blond flower on the mean city streets at night with all sorts of rough drinkers and gamblers wandering around _Cedric thought to himself sickeningly. He shook the thought from his mind

Cedric thought to himself sickeningly. He shook the thought from his mind 

"Of course, you're right Madame. Come on, let's go!" And the two raced off into the night

* * *

Meg awoke with a start to find herself in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Her mind, still heavy with sleep, instantly began to panic for a moment, until she realized where she was. The red plush bedcovers were still rumpled from sleep, and the pillow still held the faint outline of her small head. She looked over at Erik, sleeping soundly beside her. Her stirring hadn't awakened him, and she starred absentmindedly for a moment at the rise and fall of his muscular chest, visible beneath his unbuttoned shirt. His black, smooth hair was a mess from her running her fingers through it in their brief display of affection, and lay strewn all about the pillow. He was so handsome. 

Meg felt so perfectly happy in that instant. Nothing, absolutely nothing on earth could have shattered the perfect sense of calm and quelled desire she felt in that instant. She realized that someone, no, a man, actually loved her. Her! She, that couldn't do anything right or to anyone's satisfaction. The girl that was so moody, she was a meek, mild mouse one moment and as dangerous with her temper as a raging beast the next. She was absolutely imperfect in every way, and she knew that he loved her for that. It was such a sense of relief and satisfaction, so much so that it has driven one to tears, when they realize they have found their soul mate, their true love. There is nothing left to keep desperately searching for. Such a relief to have the long hidden feeling of true love released, an unspoken but knowing presence, to let their feelings for each other freely flow forth, like rushing water from a spring. They were both slightly less rigid and stiff, not having to continually worry about words or facial expressions or gestures hinting at their true feelings for the other. It is such an experience, a wonderful, amazing feeling, Meg knew it was impossible to describe to someone else until they too had experienced it.

And, as if Erik didn't already seem the perfect man, he loved her enough to have respected her needs and wait. He could have just taken the plunge in that electrifying instant, as any sane man would, driven by desire, but he didn't. He could sense her small feeling of fear and uncertainty, her hesitation at something some new and not yet experienced but awaited subtly peeking out from her newly found lust and desire, and knew she wasn't ready to be had yet. She wondered if she would later regret the decision of turning him away and remaining pure. Oh well. In retrospect, if she _had_ just given in to her desires and primitive urges and let herself be swept away by his passion, she'd have a hell of a lot more to worry about than she did now.

She gently poked Erik's chest. "Erik" she whispered playfully "Wake up!"

He grunted and turned a bit. Meg giggled innocently and patted his face

"Hey Phantom, wake up!" she said, getting more giddy by the minute

Erik groaned lightly and opened his eyes. He thought at first sight that he'd either overdone it with the brandy again, or he was still dreaming, because there couldn't possibly be a sweet, little blonde girl in _his_ bed telling _him_ to wake up.

"What?" he asked sleepily

" Come on Erik, we're wasting the day away!" Meg said, tugging at his hand like an impatient child

The sleep suddenly dissolved from his mind and he realized it was Meg in bed with him. They must have fallen asleep together last night. He also recalled the sweet, desiring things he'd dreamt about her.

Oh god. That hadn't actually happened. _Had it_?

Now that he'd noticed it, Meg was only in her chemise and petticoats, and he was only in his undershirt and trousers, and her soaking wet dress and his jacket and boots were thrown in a hasty mess on the floor.

She noticed him eyeing her undergarments and their strewn clothes nervously and she laughed as he forced himself to ask "Uh Meg, did we really-?"

"No. You just dreamed about it"

His face instantly flushed crimson. He didn't realize how well she could read his emotions.

Although, her face turned an even brighter shade of red as she laid back down next to him and guiltily confessed "And, I suppose I...dreamt about it too"

He looked over at her with a mockingly stern look, and she tried making a face to match his own, but couldn't before they both started laughing uncontrollably.

Erik laid his arm around her once they had both calmed down. He gently whispered in her ear "_I love you"_

She smiled up at him longingly "_I love you too_"

She couldn't help but feel like she was still clinging to a sweet dream after a long night, so close to waking up, but wanting to treasure the sweet pleasure of the dream as long as she could, and not let go. Maybe that was what love was supposed to feel like.

Although, in her case, it did seem more like a guilty secret one kept, knowing that in worst circumstances the secret was revealed, the consequences wouldn't be harsh, but just wanting to keep the secret a secret, to keep that special feeling of being the only one to know. And, she realized, her heart sinking, no one else ever could know she loved Erik. They would probably emerge the rest of their lives into a passionate, but quiet affair never brought to light, that they would both end up carrying to the grave. Oh well. She wasn't worrying about the future right now. She had just wanted Erik up so that they could start the day.

She yawned and sat up, stretching "Oh, that was some night last night, huh?"

"Yes it was" Erik agreed, chuckling. She saw him try to smooth his hair back, buttoning up his shirt, and carefully checking to make sure his mask was still in place. She frowned slightly

"Erik?" she asked a bit more seriously

His head jerked up to look at her "What is it, Meg?"

"Why do you wear that mask when you sleep?"

He sighed "Meg, just don't start with that, all right?"

But she couldn't hide her curiosity "But why? No one's down here. And isn't it awfully uncomfortable?"

He exhaled sharply "No Meg, it isn't. I've worn it for so long, it almost feel like a second skin now. I don't care, and you shouldn't either. I just wear it all the time. Always have if I want to be able to look in a mirror"

She sighed "Erik, you know I didn't mean it like that. And you're right, you know I don't care about it. You're perfect, as you are. You never should have taken that mask back from me. You don't need it"

With that, she gently removed the mask from his face and placed it delicately on the pillow. For a moment, it was almost as if Erik was jostled back through time, to almost a year ago, when Christine had done exactly the same thing. He recalled his violent outburst towards her, and the fear in her eyes whenever she looked at him from then on.

Well, that was one beneficial thing about a horrid past. You learn from mistakes, not repeat them.

His hand immediately jolted up to his face to cover it, but Meg gently pushed his hand away, bringing it to her lips to kiss it before softly placing it on the bedcovers.

He couldn't look at her when he was like that. Couldn't bare to look at her angelic, porcelain face, glowing with pure beauty on the inside and out.

She gently tilted his chin up to look at her, but he swiftly averted his eyes. There couldn't be any pain worse than what he felt right now.

"Erik, look at me"

His eyes remained downcast

"Erik" she said a bit louder "Look at me. In the eyes. Go on"

He looked up into her eyes, ashamed "Meg, please, just stop it. I can't bear going through this. Not with you"

"Erik, I'm no different than anyone else. I'm a person. I love you and you know that. I couldn't care less what one side of your face may look like. You're perfect as you are and you have nothing to be so ashamed of. You know that"

He could feel a small, warm tear slowly roll down his face. no one had ever said anything so kind

She wiped the tear from his eye "You know I don't care about that. It's just a part of you, like your sweet voice or your kindness or your strong figure. It's part of you Erik. And you shouldn't keep hiding it. You're masking all these wonderful qualities you have. You needn't do it"

Erik managed a raspy "Thank you" before he closed his eyes for a minute to stop the tears from flowing. Christine could rot in hell for all he cared. She could never have been this kind, or sincere as his little blond angel.

He opened his eyes suddenly, and quietly lifted the mask from the bed, grasping onto it

"Meg, I can't ever thank you enough to suffice. You're really the only angel that's ever entered my life. You won't ever know how much you really mean to me, or how much I need you to go on living. But, Meg, I really believe all of what you said, truly, I do, but for now-"

He stopped himself, sighing as he put the mask back on and watching her face gently fall. He took her hand

"I know, and I swear to you Meg, I won't wear it as much. But, I've had it for so long now, I can't give it up just yet. Just yet. But, if it means this much to you, I'll try. I'd do anything for you"

She blushed, looking down as he repositioned his mask. He suddenly threw off the covers and stood up. He grasped her hand formally and helped her up out of bed, leaving a trail of burning kisses down her arms

"So" he asked "What are you planning on doing today?"

She giggled "That" she said, gesturing to his lips on her hand

He scoffed "Other than _that_."

"I don't know. I never sleep in very late, with ballet rehearsals and such. Force of habit, you know?"

"I know"

He watched as she positioned herself on his settee, gracefully folding her legs beneath her in a natural dancing poise. She shook out her hair into a wild mess of golden blond curls on her bare shoulders, and pulled her chemise straps down a bit further. _No mortal woman should be allowed to be this beautiful _Erik thought. _Or possess so much sweetness and perfect innocence and good in her. She has to be some kind of angel sent to me that I don't deserve._

"Erik?" Meg asked quizzically "Anything wrong?"

He smiled and sat down next to her "No"

"You looked upset. What are you thinking about?"

He sighed and didn't say anything, glancing at her. Unfortunately, Meg didn't take the hint and kept chattering away.

" Well, I've been thinking about a number of things since we woke up. You must have more sheet music in this place than Apollo himself does. It's a wonder you find the time to compose that much. I could never write so much music in three lifetimes. But, then again..."

Erik smirked for a minute, listening to the sound of her childlike voice prattling on and on. She was so easily amused to just talk, if only to herself. But he quickly came back down to earth when he heard her talking about staying with him down here. God, as much as he wanted her, needed her to, he couldn't let her. He couldn't ruin her by keeping her down her with him, as he'd done with Christine, even if Meg was willing to stay.

He exhaled sharply and turned to look at Meg, cutting her off

"Meg, you know I do love you, right?"

Meg smirked and pretended to yawn "Oh, that's only about the, what, hundredth time you told me this morning?"

He had to force out a small chuckle that stopped when she cleverly slipped her arms around him and settled her legs on his lap and said in a seductively low voice "But I _love_ hearing just the same. Almost as much as I love you" She smiled wickedly

God, why did she have to start seducing me **now** of all damn times? he thought to himself bitterly.

He gently pushed her up off of him and stood up, turning away from her. She glanced at him queerly

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

He turned around quickly "No, it's nothing like that. Meg, I wish you could stay here with me forever. You know how much I want you here and how much you want to be here, but we both know it won't work out. God, this is probably the hardest damn thing for I've ever had to say in my whole life, but you have to go back home"

She stood up suddenly, stomping over to him, her eyes blazing furiously "Why! I thought you loved me! Why would you want me to leave?"

He started to kiss her hand, but stopped when she glared at him

"Meg, don't look at me like that. I do love you, more than anything, but you can't stay here. People will wonder what's happened to you, they'll talk, and your reputation will be destroyed. You could never be a famous ballerina that way. And then people will start getting suspicious and confront whenever you leave here, and who knows? It's best for everyone, especially me. You're the only person that knows where I'm hiding. What if someone discovered that? I couldn't see you anymore, Meg."

"I know you don't like it. Hell, I hate the idea worse than you do, but you can't stay here. At least not for right now. I've thought it over very seriously, and really Meg, it's best for the both of us. Please? Just trust me"

He saw her eyes soften and her gentle hand stroked his cheek

"I do trust you Erik. If you think it's best, I'll go. But I don't know how I'll be able to stand it"

He smiled "I don't either. But you can still come visit, whenever you want. I'll always be here Meg"

She smiled "I know"

With that, she had to force herself to break away from his sweet arms and stop kissing him. She retrieved her rumpled, water-stained dress from the floor. It smelled faintly of hay, from the stable and candle wax from Erik's lair. She sighed as she put it back on, pulling her skirts down past her knees and tugging her bodice up. She really didn't want to go back and face her maman and Cedric again, but if Erik asked her to, she would. She knew she'd do anything he asked of her, and that he would do anything she asked of him.

She sat in front of a large, cracked mirror as she plaited her hair and wound it tightly in a bun at the base of her neck. She turned to find Erik gazing wistfully at her as he finished putting his boots and jacket back on, but she was surprised when he reached in a small closet for his heavy black woolen cloak and a thin, yellow women's shawl

"Why are you getting those out?"

He looked up at her, tearing his gaze from the women's shawl "I'm escorting you back to your house"

"Any particular reason why...?"

"I suppose now a gentleman has to have a reason for escorting a beautiful lady home other than making sure she arrives there unharmed"

She rolled her eyes at him and stood up "You just want to make sure I actually go home and don't run off to the stable again, don't you?"

He smiled sheepishly, a guilty look in his eyes "Maybe that reason, yes I suppose"

She walked over to him as he fastened the cape around his shoulders hurriedly. She could see how nervous he was

"Erik, it's all right. You don't have to do this for me. I'll be fine-"

"Meg, no. I can't just throw you out of here and let you walk all the way back alone. It's unheard of for a-"

"What if someone sees you with me? We could-"

"Meg, I've been hiding most of my life! I think I'd be capable of doing it if anything happened-"

She silenced him with a rough, sudden kiss on the lips. His growing frustration and anxiety melted away as she stroked his hair smoothly and fiercely conquered his rough lips with her own smooth, sweet ones.

he looked at her and smiled, attempting to break the awkward tension between them

'We always argue about the most ridiculous things don't we?"

She paused, thinking it over, and burst out laughing "Yes, I suppose we do. Oh, and of course, I assume most of them are my fault"

"No, they're my fault"

"No, they are most definitely my own fault-"

"Meg! We just stopped arguing. Lets not start again"

She smiled innocently "All right, if you insist"

He handed her the neatly folded yellow shawl with her rose laid gently on top of it. She felt the exquisite, finely woven material in complete awe.

"Oh Erik, this is so beautiful! Where did this come from?"

He cleared his throat, attempting to stop the tears from springing to his eyes

"It was- ahem, It was my mothers. She gave it, well, _threw_ it at me right before I left with the gypsies. It's the only remaining possession I have left of her I didn't destroy or be rid of long ago"

Meg gasped softly, for she was so moved by the gesture. Anyone could plainly see how much the shawl meant to him. She held it out to him

'Erik, no, I couldn't possibly think of wearing this. Not when it means so much to you. Truly, you have to keep this. I won't accept it."

"You have to. I'm not keeping it, and otherwise it's going into the fire. Why burn such a beautiful shawl when it could belong to a very beautiful lady?"

She smiled and gave in, even though she knew it this probably was very hard for Erik to do for her. He was very insistent though, and besides, she had no intention of keeping it. She was sure he'd realize he made a mistake and want it back. But, if it meant so much to him, she would wear it for now.

He gently draped the yellow shawl around her petite figure, the fringed edges gracefully flowing onto her arms, swirling merrily as she turned

"Meg, you look absolutely exquisite in that." he said breathlessly, making her blush. She quoted a saying of her mother's

"' It doesn't matter how lovely one looks, it only matters how kind one acts.' That's what maman always says"

"Well, true as that is, you still look lovely" He looked down at his watch and quickly stuffed it back into his pocket

"All right, we had better be going. It'll be daylight pretty soon, and we can't have anyone seeing us. Come along, right through the tunnel here." he said, moving aside the tapestry covering yet another tunnel in his lair.

Meg didn't want to admit it as she entered the dark tunnel, but all these secret passageways and entrances still frightened her a bit. There were so many of them, and any sort of dangers could be lurking around the corner. She did feel so much safer and reassured with Erik leading her through them. He knew exactly what he was doing, so she knew she hadn't any reason to feel the least bit frightened.

Finally, they came out of the tunnel and Meg felt a tinge of regret stepping out of the darkness into the early morning light, knowing she had to leave Erik's lair. There were so many more things they still hadn't talked about, places they hadn't explored, things they'd never done. Unknown to her at the time, Erik was feeling a far worse sense of dread and regret than he could bear at the thought of leading Meg away from him when she_ wanted_ to stay.

They talked a bit, about unimportant things on the walk back, both knowing they were just trying to ignore how closer they were getting to the boardinghouse by making small conversation. From a distance, the two would have made quite an unusual couple; a small, blond dancer in a wrinkled dress and yellow shawl, taking small, pattering steps and a broad, strong man in a black suit and cape wearing a mask always walking several strides ahead of her and waiting for her to catch up. The sun was just beginning to come up, the majesty and mystery of the night slowly fading into the soft light of dawn. The streetlights weren't yet lit, and the street was completely empty and calm, a complete contrast for Meg, who was used to the normal hustle and bustle of the streets in the daytime. Erik, who hadn't ventured into the city or anywhere for that matter, since God only knew when, was savoring every instant of the dreamlike experience. They both took in every detail of the surreal, dreamlike morning, locking it close to their hearts to reminisce and yearn for later on.

At long last, the dreaded moment arrived, and they were at the entrance to the boarding house. The sun was now up, casting a brilliant streak of blending violet and pink across the morning sky, and Erik was extremely anxious, glancing about nervously from years of habit, petrified that someone would see him. He followed Meg up the steps and before opening the door, she glanced and the window cautiously, and then turned to face him, giggling.

"Erik, no one's here! They must have gone out looking for me."

"Well, that will make it much easier for you to return, wont' it?"

"No, silly, you should come inside!"

He backed away sharply, immediately rejecting the idea

"Meg, no, I couldn't possibly-"

"Oh, come on! When are you going to get to see something like this again?"

Unwilling to admit it to himself, he had always wanted to see a real home, and it did sound so tempting, but he knew he shouldn't

"I couldn't do it, Meg. You should get inside. You'll get sick again staying out here. Go on, I'll see you-"

Without any warning, she yanked his arm roughly, pulling him suddenly up the steps a few inches from her body

"Please? For me?" she pleaded, kissing him softly

He gave in instantly "If you insist" he whispered huskily

She smiled and led him inside, closing the door behind him. He looked around. The room was bathed in a soft, warm glow of light from the morning sun, but maybe it was the modest, cozy furnishings adorning the place that made the small room look so welcoming. He noticed Meg blushed a little as she watched him looking around

"It isn't much. Most of what we had was destroyed in the fire, and we buy necessary things with our salaries, but I thought you might like seeing the house anyway"

"It looks wonderful. I've never seen anything look like this before"

She walked over to him and slipped her arms around his neck seductively.

" Look like what?"

"Beautiful" he whispered

She leaned against him softly and whispered "I have"

He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her body against his

She was just about to kiss him again when her foot became entangled on one of her discarded ballet slippers lying on the floor, and she stumbled and tripped, falling onto the couch and dragging Erik down with her suddenly. His eyes snapped open as she screamed before she hit the couch.

They both fell with a soft _thump _onto the couch. Erik looked over at Meg to make sure she hadn't hurt herself, and found her laughing, her face red and breathlessly laughing. She looked at him for a moment, making them both burst out into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Erik leaned his head back and sighed when they finally stopped

"You, mademoiselle, very well may be the clumsiest dancer I've ever seen"

"Really?" she asked, giggling again

He leaned a bit closer towards her, pulling her body over towards his "Really. That's just one of those things I love about you"

She smiled "Surprise me"

And he did. He pressed his own mouth onto hers, raging fire and passion flowing from his body into hers in their embrace. He felt the sweet, innocent taste of her small lips, felt the warmth burst from her body into his own in an electric current. The kiss would have lasted forever if Erik hadn't spotted something outside the window

He instantly tore himself away from Meg and immediately buttoned his cape back up

"Oh shit!" he cursed angrily

She stared at him, rushing like a madman "What is wrong with you?" she asked astonishingly

"Meg, look out the window!" he hissed

She turned and saw her mother and Cedric right outside the door, saw her mother fumbling with the lock and Cedric leaning against the wall, looking exhausted. They would both walk in to find Erik here if she didn't do something

She instantly bolted up and opened a window in her room "Oh shit! Erik, I you-"

"No time for that" he whispered, hurriedly stroking her hair. She saw him fasten his cloak finally, and the panic in his eyes. He kissed her once, quickly and sharply. She looked at him, anxiously glancing back at the door to see it almost open.

"Hurry" she whispered

He grasped her hand "Come visit me again. Promise?"

"Promise" she whispered

He slid his lean body out through the window and she watched him push himself down, landing neatly on the pavement below. He stalked off into the nearby alleyway in the darkness and crept hastily along in the shadows. He was gone within a few seconds, vanishing almost as if he'd never been there before.

She heard the door click as it slid open and heaved a silent sigh of relief. Their passionate secret was safe for now. She couldn't wait to see hi gain. But first she thought it's time to correct a horrible wrong.

She stepped out into the living room, seeing the sudden relief and delight on her mother and Cedric's faces that as reflected on her own as she moved into her mother's gentle loving arms, heard her softly weep with delight when she realized Meg was safe and sound.

Meg whispered the three golden words she'd been anxious to say since the last night "I'm sorry, mother"

Her mother kissed the top of her head "So am I, Meg"

Neither of the women realized Cedric had quietly taken his leave, not wanting to interrupt the perfect scene of familial bliss. And, unknown to Meg at the time, Cedric and Erik had both walked away that evening lovingly recalling every perfect, sweet detail about this love, and wondering how long it would take before they were lovingly united as one.

* * *

O.k., how was it? Too much fluff? Too much sappy crap? Did the authoress have too many bad combinations of late nights and caffeine? Review and let me know! 

--And, as a challenge, if anyone's insanely obssessed enough w/ this story or has some time to kill, count the number of times Meg and Erik kissed in Chapters 11 and 12. And, let me know the final amount in your review if you're willing to do it!


	13. No Going Back Now

_**That Face in the Mask**_

_Chapter Thirteen: No Going Back Now_

* * *

A/N : Enjoy 

And please guys, try to leave a review.

Disclaimer: I get to see POTO next week at the Majestique Theater in N.Y.C. with my French Cluub! (squeal)so, I'm happy enough with not owning it!

* * *

Cedric straightened his tie nervously. Today was the day. He was finally going to ask Meg to court him. After all, it had been a little over a week since she had run off to wherever she'd gone. But, she had come right back the following morning, safe from harm and relieving them all of their worries. She had told him later that she was just completely exasperated with her mother and had had such a horrible day at work; she had just spent the night drinking at a nearby tavern. He was relieved she hadn't been harmed, but her mother was furious she'd spent the night drinking spirits, especially when she was forbidden to go near them and because reputable ladies didn't dare drink in public. Other than the sharp scolding she'd received, Meg was fine. He figured that by now the whole incident had probably blown over and was forgotten. So, there was no reason to put off asking her any longer. He couldn't keep his affections hidden much longer, anyway.

He forced himself to walk a bit slower as he neared the theater. Orchestra practice was cancelled today, and he wanted to spend the rest of his day with Meg. After he asked her to court him, of course. _And if she says yes_ he reminded himself practically. She could always reject him, and he didn't want to start having romantic, impure fantasies about something that would never be.

He stopped for a moment to buy two pink roses from a young flower seller on the theater steps. One would be for Meg. The other he snapped the stem off of and placed the bud in his pocket, to look a bit more presentable. He had started worrying much more about his appearance, especially now that he had been transferred and he and Meg both worked at the Opus Majestique Theater. He saw her many times throughout the course of the day, practicing with the group and instructing small groups of training ballerinas, and she always managed to put him in a better mood.

He drew in a deep breath as he pushed open the enormous doors to the theater. He greeted a few of his colleagues as he rushed through the main lobby and ballroom, going into the main theater. There was a rehearsal for the dancers and chorus for the company's latest opera, **_Tosca _**and he spied Meg on the far left corner of the stage, leading a small group of girls in dance. He heard her instructions as he neared the stage.

"One and two and one and two and turn. Neatly now! Now face front. Down up, down up. Now slightly lean, not so much Bridgette, you'll fall foreword. Marie, a little less, there, that's better. spin, faster girls, come now, I-"

"Meg?" he broke in. She stopped and looked down at him. She wore the normal attire of a company novice ballet mistress, a drab gray dress with a high collar lightly trimmed with a small gather of lace, gray stockings and dancing shoes and gloves. Her beautiful, wild blond hair was strictly wound in a braided plait at the nape of her neck, and there was a small, gray cameo brooch pinned at her collar. He smiled, recalling that that was the brooch he'd given her for her sixteenth birthday last year.

"Cedric? What is it you want? I though orchestra practice was cancelled today" she said in her soft, melodic voice

He snapped out of his trancelike state, and realized as the young ballerinas started giggling that he'd been starring rudely at Meg.

"I need to speak with you for a moment" he said quietly

She turned to her class and declared in a more formal voice "Girls, listen please. I need to speak with a fellow employee for a moment. Practice the first round of movements for the chorus and I will check your progress in a moment"

When they had all turned and left, Meg quickly jumped down from the stage, revealing a small glimpse of her gorgeous stockinged leg

"What is it, Cedric? Is anything wrong? Is it maman?" she asked anxiously

"No, no, nothing like that Meg" he said, relieving her worries. She sighed gratefully

'Oh thank goodness. Well, what is it, Cedric? I have to get back to my group"

'Meg, could we speak privately for a moment? Maybe over in the seats?"

"Of course"

He led her over to a secluded little cluster of seats underneath the private boxes where no one could overhear their conversation.

"What is it Cedric?" she asked curiously, tucking a stray wisp of hair behind her ear.

"Meg, uh-" He wasn't quite sure how to proceed with this, but he had to do it "-well, you know we've known each other for quite a while now, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have" she said uncertainly, not quite sure what he was asking her

"Well, we've always been good, close friends, and we've always held...affections for each other. Well, it can't have escaped your notice that sometime recently, I've started holding much more deeper affections for you. _Much_ more than friendly affections"

She was silent, not quite believing what he was telling her

He quickly exhaled and let it all out in a rush "Meg, I really want to spend more time with you. Much more time than we spend together already, and we can't hide the fact that we have feelings for each other. You must know by now how I feel about you, after what happened in the meadow and when you were sick and when you ran off and, I came here today to ask you, well, to ask you if you would agree to allow me to court you?"

Meg felt her entire body go numb. Her mind couldn't quite absorb what he was saying. This couldn't be happening. This was Cedric. _Cedric!_ Her oldest friend and playmate, not her suitor! But, she did have feelings for him too she had squelched. But that was before she had realized she loved Erik.

Oh god, Erik! She couldn't possibly love Cedric. Not when she had all those amazing emotions for Erik. But Cedric was offering her the chance at his heart. He had been dreaming of this for god knew how long! She couldn't let him down, could she?

This flood of overwhelming emotions overcame her all at once. She felt so guilty, and pleased, and shocked and, she didn't even know what else! It wasn't until it was too late when she realized it was her own shockingly surprised voice that had uttered

"Yes"

And before she realized what she'd done, Cedric's face lit up with joy and she felt her heart drop into her stomach. How could she have said that? She didn't truly mean it. Did she?

Apparently she did. Cedric dropped to his knees and elegantly presented her with a pink rose

"For you, Meg."

She accepted it, almost in a daze "Thank you Cedric. That was very...kind of you"

"No, thank you, Meg. I'm so glad you feel the same way about me too. I was afraid for a moment I was making a complete fool of myself in front of you."

She smiled "No, you weren't"

He stood up and glanced down at her, a little uncertain" You-you do know what this means don't you?"

She stood up, looking at him curiously "Yes. We're courting. What else could it mean?"

He chuckled a bit awkwardly "I mean, _beyond_ that. What comes after courting...you know?"

She drew in a sharp breath suddenly. He was talking about marriage, making a new life together.

She smiled faintly "Cedric, it's been a very long day, and this is all so sudden and unexpected for me. I think we had better both just go home, okay?"

"Okay, Meg. That's a fine idea. Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked, offering her his arm

She waved him off gently "No, thank you Cedric. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded "I'm fine, Cedric. You should be going. We'll both see each other again tomorrow at rehearsal"

"All right. I'll see you later than, Meg" He awkwardly lifted her hand from her side and kissed it, sharply and quickly before leaving.

She sighed, making her way back up to the stage where her group was dancing

"All right, girls, that's good enough for today. We'll continue rehearsing tomorrow. You're dismissed"

She waited until all the twittering, giddy girls had left the theater before she sank into one of the plush, red velvet seats to collect her things, fighting back tears from spilling out of her eyes. She hoisted her heavy dancing bag unto her shoulder and gathered up all the papers she needed from her group before heading home.

On the walk back, she was so deeply muddled in thought, she didn't notice nor remember bumping into two passerby's on the street or not responding to any greetings people called to her as she passed the church and restaurant and dress shop. She stared guiltily at the beautiful pink rose he had given her. She couldn't believe she had actually agreed to court Cedric, of all people. Of course, he was a good friend, but she had never thought of anything romantic occurring between them! Why had she even said yes?

Well, she knew the answer to that. Sort of. Because she couldn't bear to disappoint him. She didn't want to. She had always held a secret desire to have a romantic, childhood sweetheart-turned-suitor. Just as her best friend had found when Meg had envied her so. This was her chance to have what she wanted. What she deserved. Now, she could be like those elegant, happy girls she'd watched and secretly envied all her life, strolling at dusk with their handsome suitors, flirting shamelessly and acting so helpless and weak. But, was that who she wanted to be? Or was it what everyone else expected her to be?

And then there was Erik. Just thinking of him made her shiver, but she wasn't sure if it was with fear or desire. How could she have betrayed him like that? After all he'd done for her and given her. He loved her. But now, she started to doubt if she truly loved him. If she was really loyal and loved him as deeply as she believed she did, she would never have even thought of agreeing to Cedric's offer, she would have instantly denied him. Did that make her an awful, horrid person now? To lead two men onto her at the same time? After all, she wasn't officially courting Erik. No one besides her really knew he existed. To the average eye, she was unspoken for and ready for courting. But, Erik loved her so much, it didn't matter he wasn't officially courting her. Did he need to officially be her suitor when he was a hidden phantom for heaven's sakes?

There was only one thing she knew for certain: There was absolutely no going back now. She had gotten herself into this horrible heartbreaking, emotional mess and she would have to get herself out. She would have to come clean, and reveal her secrets to both of the men she thought she loved. She'd tell Erik about courting Cedric, and Cedric about her secret nighttime visits to Erik. She couldn't believe she had let herself actually seem to fall in love with two men. But, she had, and they had to know about it before she burst.

She dreaded and yet, impatiently awaited tonight when she'd tell Erik, and tomorrow morning when she'd tell Cedric. She only hoped she wouldn't be breaking her heart and theirs in the process. The only question that now remained in her mind was:

Is it possible I've fallen in love with them both?

* * *

Okay, please DO NOT flame me for this chap, but I wanted to throw in some doubt in Meg's mind, and show her conflicting emotions, so please leave a review and tell me what you think.

And, I aplogize for not responding to the three people who reviewed last chap, but something was really messed up with my computer, and it kept telling me I wasn't the author of this story and therefore couldn't respond to readers' reviews, so sorry for not responding, but my computer's all better now and is letting me respond again! Thought you might like to know.


	14. Warm Unspoken Secrets

That Face in the Mask

_Chapter Fourteen: Warm Unspoken Secrets_

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the slow update, I just got back from an exhausting trip in NYC. 

First, thanks again to all the readers that reviewed (and did not flame, thank you again)last chap. My computer is STILL down and not letting me respond, but very big thank-yous to everyone who reviewed, it's very appreciated, believe me.

Second, I realize some readers probably weren't very happy with the last chap, but this is a Phantom of the Opera fanfic. Do you think there will be a happy ending without some plot twists and major surprises? No, how boring would that be? Meg's going through some very conflicting emotions in this story (as Christine did in POTO) and her heart's torn between two men she _thinks_ she loves. If you prefer to hate foppy-likeCedric, go ahead, by all means, hate him and keep rooting for Erik. I just threw the love triangle thing in there to spice the story up.

Okay, please read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I'm too exhausted to make up a witty disclaimer. Don't own it.

* * *

Erik sat with his head in his hands at his desk. He listened to the slow, rippling waves coming in from the lake, trying to steady his breathing and calm himself down. He felt the small sense of panic welling up inside him and fought to control it. It was okay. He was safe. For now, at least. 

Ever since construction had begun to refurnish the Opera House, Erik had felt a tad bit uncomfortable and nervous. Hundreds of workmen stomped about for hours, hammering and pounding all over the place. He was constantly suffering from headaches, and the fact that he couldn't work on his music during the day because the workmen sometimes came underground and would hear him.But, that wasn't the worst of his problems.

A week ago, the workers were intent on clearing out some of the damages and wreckage in the orchestra pit. While they were down there, apparently two of them had found some of the tunnels leading to Erik's lair he had thought no one knew about, and decided to explore. Erik had barely had enough time to hide in the crawlspace beneath his pipe organ before the workmen had come stomping into his lair. He heard their gasps of disbelief and atonishing comments as they explored and ruffled through his things. The next day, they came back, bringing along some others with them. Barely a day passed now when those workers and others weren't down here disturbing his home. Erik was now becoming paranoid at the ever looming threat of discovery. They would discover him down there one day, he just knew it. He wouldn't be able to hide in time, or they'd catch him off guard and find him down here. He was becoming more paranoid by the day.

Thank god today was Sunday, and he could get some rest and maybe relax a bit.Or so he thought, before he heard one of the tunnel doors becoming unlatched. He was immediately moving behind his organ back to the secret door that led to his crawlspace. He got in, locked the door securely and put his head between his knees, trying to slow his racing heartbeat andfight off the panic attack he could feel coming on.

He heard whoever it was in his lair walking around a bit, in soft, gentle pattering footsteps, a sharp contrast to the heavy stomping of workmen's boots he'd become accoustumed to. The footsteps were now directly over his head for a brief second, before moving down off his organ platform and down the steps. His instantly felt his worries dissapate when he heard a warm, gentle voice call out softly

"Erik? Erik, are you here? I really need to speak to you"

It was Meg! Oh, thank god.

Meg nearly jumped out of her skin when she hearda muffled voice call out from below her

"Meg? Isthat you?"

She screamed for a brief second as Erik unlocked the door and crawled out of his hiding place below the organ. He stood up, letting his eyes adjust to the light and smoothed back his hair and brushed off his jacket and pants. He gave her a weak smile

"Surprise"

She swatted his arm "Erik, that wasn't funny! You nearly frightened me to death"

"You did too"

She looked at him clearly "How? You said I could come in anytime I wished to. Is there a problem with that?"

"There may be"

He gestured to his study, motioning to go in. She sat down in one of his plush, comfortable chairs and watched as he quietly shut the door and locked it. She began to feel a bit uneasy.

"Um, Erik? Is there anything wrong?"

He sighed, sinking down intoachair near her,burrying his head in his hands with a low moan. She was instantly alarmed

"Erik, are you feeling well? Are you sick? What's wrong?"

"Everything" he said. He looked up at her, and she could see dark circles under his eyes and how ghastly pale and sickly his skin looked.

"Meg, they're gonna find me here. I know they will eventually. I won't even be safe hiding anymore!" he exclaimed suddenly

She moved over closer to him, stroking his hair "Shhh, Erik, calm down. I don't understand what you're saying, you're so upset. Just calm down and start from the beginning"

He felt much less worried with her gentle, warm arms around him and her comforting, soft voice. He exhaled deeply and began

"Ever since that reconstruction began with the Opera House, there have been workmen all over the place, pounding and stomping around. Well, they've found their way down here, Meg. They found my lair, and they keep coming in here, every day, bringing more and more people with them each time they do. I barely get time toget out of sight before they're down here, and I know they're eventually going to discover me down here. I can't take this anymore!" he exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

Meg was taken aback by his sudden outburst. This had to be gravely serious for him to be so upset.

"Erik, calm down and take a breath for a moment. No one will find you right now. It's Sunday, remember? They won't be working today. You're fine. It's-"

She stopped suddenly, looking at him shockingly. Her eyes looked glazed and she had become deathly pale.

"Meg, what's wrong? What's the matter?"

"I did this" she said in a low voice

"Did what?"

She looked straight up at him with hallow eyes "I led those people down here. After_Don Juan_ and the chandilier crashed. I led that mob down here to you, led all those furious people that wanted revenge. There were some staff members and patrons and-"

"Stage hands. The same stage hands and workmen working on the construction now" he finished dully for her.

She nodded slowly as the realization hit her "They must have remembered how to get back down here, and now they're coming back to explore and steal after their work"

She looked at him for a moment, silent and possibly shocked, andthen burst into tears "Oh, Erik, I'm so sorry! I never meant to cause you this. You'll be found out and sent to prison and it will be all my fault. I'm so sorry, so sorry I'm causing you all this! Oh, what have I done?" she wailed

Erik felt the stern expression on his face fall into one of pity. She never meant any of this to happen, and she was so upset about it.He sank down onto the couch next to her, rubbing her arms and wiping the tears from her face

"Hey, Meg, shhhh, it's fine. I know you didn't mean for this too happen. It isn't all your fault. It's all right."

She looked up at him, fighting back a few more tears threatening to spill out from beneath her pale lashes "Really?"

"Really. It will be fine, I promise you. I probably just overreacted since I'm not used to having this many houseguests"

She giggled "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Oui, ma chere"

She smiled, laying her head on his broad shoulder, feeling his warm, strong arms closing in protectively around here. Oh, if only she could stay here with him like this forever. If only she didn't have to tell him about Cedric, though she knew she had to. She couldn't hide it from him . Still, her mother had been so pleased when she'd told her about courting, and she and Cedric had been the talk of the Opus all week. And, she had to admit, it made her feel special feelingthe enviouseyesof other girls upon her when Cedric arrived to escort her home or to work, or when they went out strolling about town in the evenings holding handsand saw the approving, pleased glances from passerbys and older couples. That was something she could never do in public with Erik. Still, it wasn't right to be courting Cedric and still leading Erik on so. Eventually, she'd have to make a desicion.

But, for now though, she had to tell him. She wouldn't be able to lie any longer, though she couldn't begin to predict his reaction. What if he was so angry at her he wouldn't wish to see her again? What if she broke his heart?What if he let his temper gain control of him and harmed Cedric out of spite? There was no telling what he'd do. She'd just have to tell him and hope he wouldn't overreact.

She reluctantly broke away from his warm embrace. Smoothing her hair back into place with trembling hands, she took a deep breath and turned to face him

"Erik, I have something to tell you, and it isn't easy"

"What is it?"

She let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding "Well, I never meant for anything to progress this far. It's all so complicated and I-"

She stared at him in shock as he pressed his roughhand against her mouth, muffling her words. He motioned hastily to be silent and whispered horsely

" My dear, I think we have more unexpected company"

She had to resist an urge toroll her eyes. He truly _was_ paranoid. Or so she though, until she heard a loud noise from the lake and a crash, and a male voice say

" Truly, Andre, you don't need to be so clumsey.Forget the ghost,the entire house will know we're down here. Now you've done it"

'Really, Firmin, I don't mean for things of this sort to happen. You wanted to explore this place after hoursmore than I did. I just got a little anxious and stumbled. You don't need to scold"

While the two managers were conversing, Erik had grabbed Meg's hands, pulling her off the couch and pushing her in front of him through a door hidden in the wall, and then down a long, darknarrow hallway. He turned around in front of her, still motioning to be silent, and took the lead, since Meg had no idea where she was going.Shewould screamed when he pulled her right through a cobweb and two rats scurried over their feet if he hadn't quickly covered hermouth with his hand again just in time.After they turned a few more corners and hallways, he whispered to her franctically in such a low voice she could scarceley hear him

"You see? That's the sort of thing that's always happening, and I couldn't let them find you, of all people down there with me."

"What will we do?"

"Well, I know I'll have to stay down there until I'm certain they're gone, and then check to see if they've stolen anything. You, my dear, can leave through the tunnel on your right, which after a few flights of stairs, will put you up in Box Five, and I assume you know where to go from there?"

She nodded

"Good. Then you must go. Quickly now" he said urging her along.

She stopped "Erik, no, I have to tell you something-"

"It will have to wait. We can't waste any more time.I can't risk anyone finding you down here with me, and besides, if I'm correct,I believeyour mother will be expecting you in a few minutes for evening services, will she not?"

She nodded sadly. He gestured for her to go, stealing a quick second to kiss her hand.

She looked back at him as she turned the corner to blow him a kiss. He returned it, and motioned impatiently for her to go. She did, turning to glance behind at his majesticfigure, his white mask nearly illuminated andgrowing smaller and smaller in the dim lightas she climbed the flights of stairs to Box Five.

Her chanceto confess to himhad been unfairly stolen, for now at least. She had to admit, she almost felt relieved, but dreaded having to put off confessing. It had to be done though. _You got in this mess, and you have to get out of it Meg Giry_ she silently scolded herself. It's not doing anyone any good hurting two men you're found of and especially hurting yourself in the process.

Oh well. There was always her next visit to Erik tolook forward to, or dread. She recalled the lyrics to that passionatelove song Erik had written in his opera all those months ago. The melody was faint, and she couldn't quite remember all the lyrics, but she recalled something about warm, unspoken secrets. She wondered if Erik realized howhis lyricsperfectly described her situation now.

Well, this secret would have to be spoken. And Meg dreaded having to tell it...


	15. Realizations

That Face in The Mask

_Chapter Fifteen:Realizations_

**

* * *

****A/N:** Yessss! My computer is FINALLY working correctly, so good news! I can FINALLY send out reviewer responses again! Yay! 

That is, if there are a lot of reviews to respond too...(-Hint-)

Also, sorry about my grammer and spelling in the previous chap, but I forgot to proofread and it was about midnight when I submitted that, and yes, I was very exhausted.

I hope the dialogue is all right in this chap and not too modern.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

* * *

Meg felt the ruffling spring breeze blowing through her loose hair and playfully tugging at her sheer white skirt, revealing small glimpses of her petticoats. She felt her own warm moist hand in Cedric's as they strolled along the seashore, making the casual, normally awkward conversation found among young courtiers, which had only been interrupted once when Cedric stopped to pick up a seashell for her. It had been four months since she and Cedric had begun courting. Everyone was completely used to seeing them together at work or social events. Cedric had even taken Meg out to dinner once or twice, with her mother acting as a chaperone, of course. 

Meg couldn't believe how far this had come. Everyone was just waiting for the wedding, and a few of the younger orchestra members and ballet rats had made wagers on when Cedric would finally propose. Meg felt like she was locked in some horrible prison she had created. Four months had passed, and she still hadn't been able to tell Cedric about Erik or Erik about Cedric. It was absurd. She couldn't believe what a low-down, deceitful, wicked person she had become, leading two men on to her. This was like something some awful whore or prostitute would do to her customers, not something a formerly nice, kind girl like her would do to someone she loved. She was trying to please everyone all at once, especially herself.

Every time she tried to tell Cedric about Erik, she was interrupted, or bothered or just couldn't bear to tell Cedric when he looked straight at her with those honest, kind, honey-golden eyes of his. And trying to tell Erik was so much harder. She had tried on numerous occasions, but she had always lost the nerve to do it or felt so upset and nervous she couldn't tell him the truth and made up some weak, flustered excuse.

She had seen Erik when he was upset or angry before, and she didn't want to have to be the one to cause him that pain.

So, that was why now she was almost going insane from keeping all this hidden. It was impossible for her to tell anyone about this precarious situation she was in. Guilt kept gnawing at her insides, almost making her ill it was so unbearable sometimes.

She was jolted back to reality when Cedric cleared his throat.

"Meg? Did you hear me?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, what do you think? Should I ask him for that or not?"

She could feel her face turning red as she realized Cedric had been asking her something and her thoughts had rudely been elsewhere instead of listening to him.

"Oh, pardon me Cedric, I didn't hear what you said last. Could you repeat it?"

He sighed "I asked you 'do you think I should ask Monsieur Jolin for that raise in pay or not?'"

"Oh, I don't know Cedric, you know I'm useless when something concerns money. Do what you believe is best"

"Meg, come now, I wanted your opinion! That's simply a typical female answer."

"Well, I'm just a typical female"

He stopped and glanced at her, his hand slowly sliding around her waist "No, you're not. You're a beautiful, intelligent, graceful one I'm proud to call my own" he said, in an unfamiliar low, husky voice.

She lowered her eyes modestly at his seductive praise. He gently titled her chin up to face his.

"Meg, look at me"

She raised her eyes to meet his handsome face

"You know there's something between us. There's no sense in denying it any longer. I've felt it ever since the first day I've known you. You're beautiful and sweet and intelligent and kind, you have so many wonderful attributes about you, it would take a lifetime to name them all. And, oh, I had a feeling I was going to become all nervous and start babbling, so here"

He produced a sealed letter from his pocket addressed to her in his neatly scripted handwriting. She started to open it, but he stopped her

"No. Don't open it now. Wait until later. I, well, there was so much I've always wanted to say to you, but I never found the right time or possessed the courage to do it. I've written it all down here, so you can just keep it...somewhere."

She gently took it from his hands and delicately slid it into the bodice of her dress beneath her corset, feeling the unfamiliar rough texture of the paper against her soft, smooth skin.

"I'm sure I will treasure it, Cedric. It was a lovely gesture."

"I hope you'll agree with what I had written, since I assumed quite a few things."

She was slightly confused and asked "What did it say?"

He grasped her hand lightly and pulled a small, velvet box from his waistcoat pocket. Bending down on one knee while glancing up at her angelic face, he snapped open the lid, revealing a glorious diamond ring, sparkling dazzlingly when it caught a precious golden ray of the warm sun.

" I love you."

She knew she should respond to him, but she couldn't force herself to say it. There was no ease or comfort in the words when they were meant for him.

He looked at her amazed, unbelieving face and took her stunned silence as a sign to continue.

Meg felt her heart begin to race with both joy and dread as he sighed nervously and asked the greatly anticipated question every woman dreams of hearing

"Meg, will you marry me...?"


	16. One Love, One Lifetime

**_That Face in The Mask_**

_Chapter Sixteen: One Love, One Lifetime_

Meg looked at Cedric, down on one knee, possibly holding the rest of her life in his hands. He was offering her the chance at everything she'd ever dreamed of, ever wanted. A life of comfort and love with her childhood friend, a beautiful romance and family, maybe even children, or grandchildren. She couldn't dream of anything making her happier.

But, was this what she truly wanted? Could she honestly imagine spending the rest of her life married to Cedirc? A few months ago she would have scoffed at the very idea, but now, this could seriously be her future. Cedric would make an ideal husband for any lady. He was so kind and thoughtful, so hard working and dependant, a perfect gentlemen. But was he _her_ ideal husband?

She could feel all her emotions overwhelming her again, and she desperately tried to slow down the rush of hasty, illogical thoughts. This was exactly how she had gotten herself in this awful situation last time, cracking under the pressure of a serious romance. She needed to think more clearly! But he so wanted to marry her, and anyone could plainly see he loved her. But, did she really love him?

In her heart, though she desperately wanted to deny it, she knew the answer. She truly didn't love him, and she never would. As hard as they both may have tried, they could never be anything more than close friends, and marrying each other would only be a cruel joke. She knew she was throwing away his love by doing this, but she knew it was right. This had to end. Now. She couldn't ever force herself to love Cedric and there was no use in trying when she knew that her heart belonged to another man. Looking Cedric straight in the eye she pulled her hand out of his grasp and said

"No"

She saw him staring at her for a moment, trying to decide if what he had just heard was true. He stood up and looked at her, a mixture of sadness and anger on his face

"What did you say?"

"Cedric, I said no"

She wished in that instant she could take her words back as soon as she saw the heart-breaking look spreading across his face, but it was too late. What was done was done, and she knew she had made the right choice, even if it seemed so wrong at the present

"Meg, I thought this was what you wanted! I love you Meg. You have to have some similar feelings towards me, don't you?"

"Cedric, I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. I truly don't love you, and I'm sorry I led you on for so long. I would only cause us both heartache and pain if I said yes when I don't mean it."

"Then why did you ever agree to court me? Do you realize how much the fool you've made me look now? Meg, how could you do this to me?"

In that instant, Meg realized what a fool she had been, convincing herself she'd fallen in love with Cedric. She felt as if the haze lingering over her mind had vanished, and she could now see quite clearly that Cedric, even though he was her dearest friend, was an arrogant, presumptuous, self-absorbed fop. She couldn't believe he wasn't accepting her answer!

"Cedric, I just cannot believe this! I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry for putting you through all this, but it you love me as you say you do, then you'll accept my answer. I don't love you. I never did, and now I don't know why I thought such. I was wrong. Cedric, I'm sorry, but I don't love you, and I can't marry you"

With that, she turned sharply away from him, leaving behind any lingering doubts or passions she may have once felt about him.

As she worked her way back up the rocky shore, she heard him call

"Meg, why!"

She turned around, giving him a clear look ,even from a distance, that was filled with both regret and pity

"Because my heart belongs to another man"

She saw his eyes widen in disbelief and fury as he called out

"Who?"

She looked over her shoulder at him for what she hoped would be the last time as she mysteriously said

"The Phantom of the Opera"

Her words seemed to echo among the rocking waves on the seashore as she gingerly lifted her skirt above the stones and grass, running as fast as she could to the man she knew now she truly loved. The faint image of her sweet beauty and cruel tantalizing words seemed to haunt Cedric mercilessly as he sank to his knees on the rocky shore, pleadingly calling after her

"Meg, why?"

But she was much too far away while running through the city streets of Paris at dusk to hear him calling after her. She knew now that she truly loved Erik, and no one else. She didn't know why she had once believed she loved Cedric. She couldn't possibly hold any affections for him, only their friendship. It was such a freeing revelation to know that she only loved Erik, and that was the man she could easily imagine spending the rest of her life with. What did it matter he stayed hidden away underground never revealing his existence? She shouldn't care about that, only that she loved him, and was now finally going to tell him about Cedric and what a fool she'd been and hope he would forgive her.

* * *

Meg didn't bother to open the front doors upon her arrival at the Opera House. She ran to the stables, opening the underground door to reveal the secret passages Erik had once shown her, running through the dark, damp tunnels to find him. She saw him sitting at his organ, scribbling something into his leather bound composition book and drinking when she cried out

"Erik!"

He looked up at her. She was completely out of breath. Her loose hair was plastered to her face and her thin dress layers sticking to her sweaty body. In Erik's opinion she'd never looked more beautiful. Even though she had startled him with her sudden arrival, causing his glass bottle to crash into shards on the hard floor with a sharp crash.

He was instantly up, coming to her side

"Meg! What's wrong? What is it?"

She laughed "Oh, nothing Erik. I'm sorry I startled you so, but oh, I just, I had to tell you something. I can't keep it hidden any longer."

He pulled a damp piece of hair off of her face "Well, come in. Here, sit down and we can talk"

She pulled up a chair next to his organ, peering at his composition book, expecting to see music notes or some new work, when instead she saw-

"Meg! Don't look at that-damn!" Erik swore, cutting himself on a shard of glass that remained on the organ

"What? Oh, Erik, look what you've done now. Here, let me see" she said, taking his bloodied hand in her own before he pulled it away

"No, Meg just don't-"

"Erik, it can't be all that...bad" she said slowly as she folded back the cover to look. Instead of a new music composition or lyric, she saw an exquisitely detailed charcoal drawing of herself on the pages, but not in the way she expected. Her hair was loose and blowing in the wind while her face mirrored an extremely seductive look she recalled she may have given Erik once or twice and the very little clothing she wore in the drawing clung to her body very tightly. She looked over at Erik, bandaging his cut because he couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes as she flipped through his book, finding similar drawings on almost every page in between music notes.

When she was finally able to speak, she looked over at Erik and said

"Erik, what is all this? Why did you...?"

He looked up, the shame and guilt he felt mirrored in his eyes

"I'm sorry Meg. I just started...imagining. Things. Things I've never felt before, but wanted so badly, I just, I just needed to let it out. So I did, but you were never supposed to see. Or know"

She looked at him, shutting the book

"You've never had that pleasure before, have you?" she asked gently

"No, never, but I've wanted to _so_ _badly. _It almost hurts when you know you'll never feel the joys of the...flesh. Meg, I'm sorry. That was a horrible thing to imagine about you. I just-"

He stopped, unable to go on, but she finished it for him, blushing

"Erik, I've uh, I've _imagined_ it too sometimes. And, sometimes, I really want it to happen"

She leaned over suddenly and kissed him, seeking all the pleasure and warmth she could find in his firm touch. She ran her fingers through his hair, dragging her hand slowly down his neck and around to his powerful, muscular chest. He let his hands explore a bit, feeling her soft, smooth skin, her gorgeous slim waist, the tantalizing rise and fall of her breasts beneath her sheer dress. He kissed her harder than before, seeking all the love and desire he'd always yearned for. He picked her up and swung her around, seeing her dress fly as she whirled around revealing her gorgeous, slim legs beneath her dress layers and he thin slippers fall from her feet before they both fell onto his bed, panting, their hearts both pounding with anticipation and pleasure. Erik rolled over, putting himself on top of her. She stopped kissing him for a moment, exclaiming breathlessly

"Erik?"

"Hmmm?" he said drowsily

"Erik, I don't _want _to just imagine it anymore. I want it to happen."

He pushed himself up a bit, looking down at her

"Meg, are you sure? You, you really want-"

"I've never wanted anything more in my life than to be with you every minute, every day, Erik. I want you. I want to be yours"

His heart was ready to burst through his chest with joy and happiness. She wanted him, loved him! He never imagined something like this could ever happen to him, but it was. It really was. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, maybe even more.

He resumed kissing her, passionately and harsh, and she responded with a need that was warm and hungry and blind, only wanting him right now in their rush of pleasure, no matter what the cost.

She slid his silken vest off and began unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it off to the floor when she finished. He followed her lead, ripping her sheer white dress off of her flaming body, leaving her in only her corset and thin petticoats, which he eagerly ripped off her body in a flash of twisting fabric and bunches of lace. He began fumbling with her confining corset laces until he finally freed her of her restraints, and she drew in a deep breath as she watched him toss it onto the floor. He kicked off his boots impatiently and whipped off his belt.

Meg removed his mask in a sharp, quick moment before he could stop her as he felt the rush of cool air on his sweaty face. He opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him with a kiss, breaking apart to say

"Erik, if you really want this, then let me do what I think is right. That mask belongs to the Phantom. Not Erik. Not _my_ Erik. You're not some mysterious masked man any longer, you're just a man, and I want to see the face in the mask."

"All right Meg. I trust you"

He felt so vulnerable and weak, but he knew she wanted to see this. She didn't want him to mask it any longer.

She kissed him again, more fervently than before and proceeded to drag her lips over his deformity, kissing each little groove and scar gently, feeling the rough, twisted skin beneath her soft mouth. The deformity was part of him. It made him who he was and she had no problem accepting that.

He gently moved his head away from her lips, finishing what she began. He pushed her chemise straps off her shoulders, revealing his first glimpse of her bare flesh as she fumbled with the waistband of his pants eagerly. They were both so hot, so engulfed in a passionate flame in that instant, no even hellfire could ever be hotter.

Eventually, the lights in Erik's lair burned dim into a wavering flame before going completely out, covering the two lovers in total darkness as they concluded their passionate affair. They both knew that night as they surrounded themselves in the eternal heat and pleasure that there was no returning to the way things once had been after this night. They both knew that there was no one on earth they could love more, and no one else in the entire world either of them could ever imagine sharing one love, one lifetime with.

* * *

Please, please PLEASE leave a review, (but not a flame!) and tell me what you thought... 


	17. All The Things We've Shared and Seen

**_That Face in the Mask_**

_Chapter Seventeen: All The Things We've Shared and Seen_

A/N: Thanks to all the readers who read and reviewed last chap. Glad to know I didn't completley overdo it on the descriptions and/or offend anyone too terribly...

Also, many of you did predict correctly in the reviews: Yes, this story will be coming to a close soon. There are only about four or five chaps left to go, and I'm currentlyworking on a few other fics I'd like to publish this coming summer or fall.I hope you enjoyed guys enjoyed this fic, because it was so much fun writing it, and hope you'll keep reviewing!

Tell me if there's any horrid mistakes in this chap and what you think

* * *

_His warm body igniting the flame of passion within her. The sweet smell and bold touch of his body united with hers, pleasing her beyond any imagining. His hot, rushed breath whispering sweet, unforgettable words in her ear _

_"Meg, I love you"_

Meg Giry awoke with a start. It took her a moment before she realized she had been asleep in Erik's lair, and a bit longer before the fog in her memory cleared, allowing her to remember why she was there. It was now morning and a few rays of early light cut through the lair's darkness. She sat up, shaking her tangled hair and pulling the covers back up over her body in an effort to keep the cold air of morning out and preserve the furious, hot memories of the previous night…

She could hardly believe anything that happened yesterday. It all seemed so surreal and distant, like it had happened to some other girl in some other lifetime. She could scarcely believe that she and Erik actually, really, well…..

Thee mere thought of it made her both blush furiously with embarrassment and ache for more of the beautiful pleasure so skillfully introduced to her. She never knew Erik could be so passionate, so alive as he was last night. It was astounding. In the final moment of their heated passionate affair, she had breathlessly began singing

_"Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion-play has now at last begun"_

The thought occurred to her how she was now no longer the pure, untouched girl shed' always been. She had surrendered her chastity willingly, without any bonds of marriage. She vaguely recalled the numerous warnings and scolding she'd always received by her mother and others about making sure she always remained a pure, untouched virgin until she engaged in holy matrimony.

"_The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return_"

It was so ironic how Erik's music always seemed to be able to perfectly describe these instants in her life.

Oh well. There was nothing to do about it now but deal with the consequences, which she hoped wouldn't be too severe.

"Meg?" Erik asked lazily, startling her out of her thoughts

"Good morning monsieur" she said playfully, gently fingering the small tufts of hair on his bare chest

He groaned and rubbed his head

"Oh, _mon dieu_, I really shouldn't have drank the entire bottle of margaux last night, I-"

He stopped as he noticed Meg, in his bed, lying next to him under the covers, and his face immediately began reddening

"Meg! What are you doing? I, we, I thought-"

"Nice to see you this morning too, Erik. Do you have, uh, any memory of last night at all?"

Of course he did. Or, at least he thought he recalled the sweet taste of her lips on his own, her brazen hands exploring his bare flesh, the heat and pleasure that seemed to last an eternity. But he thought he'd only dreamt of that ever happening to someone like him.

As if reading his thoughts, Meg cleared her throat smoothly and replied

"No, Erik, you didn't dream it."

He looked over at her, a strange combination of shock and embarrassment creeping over his unmasked face.

"No, Meg, I couldn't possibly have-"

He stopped short of himself as he began lifting the bedcovers only to discover Meg was right. He was lying in bed with nothing to cover his body, his clothing in a discarded, hasty mess on the floor. If his face hadn't been very red before, it certainly was now.

"Oh.. my... god. Oh my god, Meg, I'm so, so sorry."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek smoothly

"About _what_?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes

He chuckled nervously "You know damn well _what_"

He slicked his fingers through his hair, guilt boiling up inside him. Oh god, how could he have done this to her? Did he just let lusting, primitive instincts take over and throw self-control to the wind like in all his fantasies? How could he do this? And to _Meg_? Nothing would ever be the same between them now. Their was no way their relationship was just friendly anymore.

He realized with a start, that, from the very beginning, it never had been.

Out of force of habit, he reached up to trace the slick outline of the always-present mask on his face, only to discover its absence. Instinctively, he covered his face with his hands, looking around nervously

"Oh no. Meg, uh, what happened to my-"

"It's right here, Erik, calm down" she said, handing him his white half mask from the bedside table. He quickly grabbed it away from her, fitting it onto his flaming face

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. But Erik, you do remember what I told you last night?"

He nodded, recalling her sweet words

_"That mask belongs to the Phantom. Not Erik. Not my Erik. You're not some mysterious masked man any longer, you're just a man, and I want to see the face in the mask."_

He sighed, nodding "I remember, Meg, but, I have to wear it sometimes. It's just habit, and a precaution. You understand, right?"

"Yes, I suppose. But I wish you didn't think you always have to wear it when I'm around. I don't mind Erik. Really"

He leaned over, kissing her gently on the cheek

" I know, I know. How about we compromise then? I promise, I'll take the mask off it night, and only wear it during the day. Does that suit you?"

"Yes, I think- wait, you wear your mask when you sleep?" she asked, amazed

He nodded "Always have, but I'll try breaking the habit. If you really want me too"

"I do. It means a lot, Erik. Truly, it does"

With that matter settled, they both laid back in bed, hoping to catch a few more luxurious minutes of sleep. After awhile, Meg asked lazily while yawning,

"Erik? What time is it?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I don't know, let me check my watch"

He leaned over, glancing at his watch on the bedside table

"About ten o'clock."

"Oh, all right"

She laid back down, allowing herself another moment's rest before her mind fully grasped the information and she bolted back up

"TEN O'ClOCK? A.M.? Erik! Erik, get up!" she said loudly, shaking him

"What? Meg, what is it?"

"Erik, it's morning. We spent all night together! Oh, I'm three hours late for work, and Maman's probably frantic with people looking for me by now. No! Oh god, this is just wonderful. Great."

By now, she had scrambled out of bed, picking up her discarded clothing from the previous night's events off the floor and hurriedly dressing, muttering to herself. Erik had calmly slid out of bed and dressed in a hurry, looking as neat and presentable as always, while Meg looked a frantic mess in her state of panic, her face flaming as she realized Erik was most likely watching her getting dressed. Looking over her shoulder, she knew she was right when Erik instantly jerked his head down and nervously tugged at his collar.

Meg sighed as she realized there was no way she would be able to lace her corset by herself, but she struggled with it anyway. After what seemed to be an eternity, Erik, trying not to burst out laughing while watching her performance, came over and swiftly laced up her corset for her, taking care not to pull the laces too tightly. After that ordeal was over with, Meg scooped up her dress and flung it on, hurriedly pulling the skirt down and pinning her messy hair up. She kissed Erik once, swiftly on the lips before departing and calling back "I'll come back soon. I love you!"

* * *

As Meg rushed in pulling on her dress, Erik noticed a paper fall from the bodice of it and float gently to the floor. Before he could inform her, she had already kissed him swiftly and left. 

When she was gone, he bent down to pick it up_I hope this wasn't anything important to her. Oh well, she'll realize it and come get it next time she's here. Nothing to worry about_ he thought to himself.

Erik moved to place it on his desk, but the letter seemed to start to haunt him. He glanced at Meg's name in an vaguely familiar handwriting. No, he couldn't. It was Meg's business.

But, then again, he did feel sort of responsible towards her now, and she wouldn't mind too much if he just glanced at it, would she?

Ignoring the protests from his conscience, he picked the letter up and quickly broke the seal before he debated about it anymore. But Erik couldn't imagine the words written in gentle, soft script would provide him with the horrible pain and worst betrayal he had ever known

_My Dear Meg,_

_Surely, it hasn't escaped your notice that I've harbored affections for you for quite some time now. I believe that we will be very happy together when we're married. I can't possibly imagine anyone else on earth I could love more than you. Our courtship together has been the happiest time of my life, and I'm sure we'll have many more happy times together in our new life. I love you more dearly than I can exclaim, Meg, and I'm sure you must feel the same. I'm overjoyed that we will finally be united in matrimony at last, since it's something I've always dreamt of._

_The main purpose for writing this letter to you, sweet Meg, was to express my love for you in words, though no words could ever describe your graceful charm and beauty. Now that our engagement is certain, I was hoping you might meet me at the theater tonight to announce it to everyone after the show, and mayhaps go out to celebrate afterwards in private, if that suits you._

_I do hope you are as happy as I am right now Meg, and I'll look forward to our meeting tonight._

_Your loving fiancée,_

_Cedric Grieg_

Erik clutched the letter to his chest in pain, sinking to his knees on the floor, barely able to breathe. So _this_ must have been what Meg had been trying to tell him. That she was just leading him on, for fun and enjoyment before she went out with her fiancée! She was engaged? All this time, he had loved her, trusted her with his heart, his life, and she had now destroyed it. He had finally allowed his heart to soften and to heal with his love for Meg, and now she had driven a dagger through it, causing twice as much pain.

He knew, he just knew he should never have trusted her, or allowed himself any affection for her. He didn't think he would be such a fool as to make the same mistake twice. Even Christine's betrayal hadn't been this awful for him.

But, he finally realized, he had never loved Christine nearly as much as he loved Meg. Meg was his whole world. When he was so heartbroken and depressed, she had been there for him. Always. He actually thought she might have loved him, but he realized now with a new sense of bitterness that she never had. It had all been some charade for whatever reason, she decided to continue until it had all spun out of control.

He felt the rush of cold, bitter tears slowly rolling down his face beneath his mask. He should never have allowed himself to continue with the charade. He actually allowed himself to believe someone loved him, truly cared for him, and now that he knew the truth, it hurt so badly. He had had so many wonderful experiences and fantasies about her, nothing would be able to soften the blow of reality thrown at him.

He recalled the one day, so long ago, when he'd secretly watched that foolish boy and his dear Meg walking down to the meadow together. He'd watched the boy's hands explore a bit and Meg giggle and twirl her hair so flirty and he'd been such a fool, he just thought it was nothing. _They were just childhood friends_, he thought _nothing more_. _You're worrying for nothing_. He'd just assumed they were old friends who cared for each other. Of course, it had crossed his mind the boy was young and an intelligent musician, and Meg was an attractive, lovely girl, but Meg had assured him she didn't love Cedric like that.

Well, it appeared she'd changed her mind. Drastically.

As he knelt there, taking slow, ragged breaths, his sadness and hurt quickly turned to fury and rage. How dare she do this to him! Was he just going to stay here and accept it and give up, let her hurt him like this? Hell no! He had kept quiet the last time, never revealing to Christine that he knew of her betrayal until the very end, but he wasn't going to do that again.

Angrily getting up off the floor, he grabbed the wretched letter, shoving it into his breast pocket, trying to control the urge to rip it up and burn the remains. He wasn't just going to let Meg get away with this. Not after all they'd been through together. That little bitch wasn't going to just break his heart and leave him here while she went off flouncing about with her secret fiancée. He grabbed his coat off the chair, and shaking with uncontrollable rage, knocked over the chair and table, sending them crashing to the floor and his sheet music scattering everywhere, floating gently downward. One piece in particular caught his eye. Trying to control his rapid breathing, he reached down and looked at the title: _Dansuse Belle_

That composition he'd written as a gift for Meg. He had given her so many nice things, both objects and emotions. Well, she just as well might have burned them right in front of him after everything else she'd done. He grabbed the composition furiously, ripping it into shreds and threw them all around his lair. He flung his coat on and slammed the trapdoor to his lair as he stalked along the secret tunnels, intent on catching up with Meg and her little lover at the theater.

_Let it be war upon them both!

* * *

_

Meg scurried into the theater, ignoring the cries of "Meg, you're late!" and "Giry, where you been?" as she raced down the main hall in search of her mother and Cedric. They were probably both extremely worried by now, and she had to find them. She also desperately needed a good excuse for her absence last night. Maybe she'd use the tavern excuse again. Her mother would most likely raise hell about it, but it was better than letting her know what she'd been doing.

She went down into the orchestra pit, looking for Cedric. She hoped he wasn't still upset about her refusal to marry him. The odd thing was, she didn't see him anywhere, and today was a full stage rehearsal before the performance tonight. He would never miss full rehearsal.

"Gilles!" she called out to one of her and Cedric's friends, a fellow orchestra member

"Hi Meg. Glad to see you made it today. Your mother's nearly driven herself insane worrying about you. You better go find before..." he let his voice trail off and chuckled. She sighed, frustrated

"Thank you, Gilles, but I'll see to that in a minute. Tell me, has Cedric made it in today?"

"No, I haven't seen him around anywhere. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen him since yesterday morning at practice. I assumed he was off having some fun with you, and uh, that's why you both were late" he said, grinning wickedly

She rolled her eyes "No, that wasn't the case at all, Gilles, and if you could kindly remove your mind from the gutter for a moment, I'm serious. I'm worried about him. Something happened yesterday and I need to see him" she said, nearly frantic by now

His expression turned serious instantly "No, Meg, I'm telling you the truth. I haven't seen him at all, nor has anyone else I've talked to today, but I'll look out for him and let you know if I find him, all right?"

"Yes, thank you Gilles" she said, patting his arm before racing off yet again. She flung the side doors open and headed down towards the coast, running. Something must have happened to him. He wasn't that upset, was he?

When she finally reached the shore, she climbed down the coast and jumped the last few feet down to the soft ground. She brushed off her dress anxiously and began walking around while calling out

"Cedric! Cedric, where are you? Cedric-"

She was about to call out again when her foot hit something large and soft . Her call turned into a shrill scream of horror as she looked disbelievingly at the gruesome, bloody sight on the ground before her eyes

* * *

Sorry for the awful cliffie, but you know, reviews might motivate me to update quicker and not leave you hanging so long (-Hint-Hint)... 


	18. Betrayal and Trust

**_That Face in the Mask_**

_Chapter Eighteen: Betrayal and Trust_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Okay, please review and tell me what you thought about this chap. Constructive critisim is welcome! Tell me if anyone was too OOC, the dialogue was too modern, spelling/grammer errors, e.t.c. 

**Disclaimer**: _The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind,_ so technically I own it, because it's _**MY**_ mind! Yeah, I know that was the worst disclimer ever, just read the story already...

* * *

Erik stormed down to the rocky coast in a furious, blazing rush. He was going to find Meg and her little lover boy if it killed him, even if the perilous task had already led him to hell and back. Besides rushing down the busy Parisian streets in broad daylight, he had already stormed into the Opus Majestique, scaring the poor stable boy out of his wits when he demanded to know where Meg was. The boy squeaked out something about Mlle. Giry signing in briefly, only to leave immediately afterwards, and after nearly harassing a stagehand, discovered she'd run down to the coast. So, that explained why the distinguished Phantom of the Opera was now stumbling and cursing his way down the rocky cliffs.

Finally, he spotted Meg, in her flowing white gown, kneeling over something and sobbing. He jumped the last few feet down the shore, shouting her name

"Meg! Meg, goddamn it!" he screamed

She turned around, frightened and startled, tears pouring down her red, flushed face.

"What is it Erik?"

"You know damn well _what_ Meg Giry! How could you do this? After everything I've done for you, everything I've given you, how could you betray me like this!"

"Erik _what_ are you talking about?" she cried

"Meg, you meant so much to me. I thought at last I'd finally found someone that loved me as I loved you, and trusted you, and then you had to betray me like this! It's unbelievable!" he ranted breathlessly

"Erik, I don't know what you're so angry about, but please, calm down. Can't you see there's something horridly wrong already!"

Ignoring her cries, he angrily thrust the letter from his breast pocket out towards her. Her blood turned cold when she recognized Cedric's familiar script, and Erik saw her gasping for breath as her eyes frantically scanned the letter.

She couldn't believe this. It couldn't be. How could Erik think she could do something like this to him? Didn't he know her better than that? Didn't he trust her?

And Cedric, well, that really didn't matter now.

Erik watched her curiously as she stood up.

"Erik, I have no idea where you found this, and why you presumed to read my letter in the first place, but I didn't accept! I turned him down! I could never marry someone like him! Erik, how could you believe I would actually do this to you? Don't you know how much I love you?"

"Yes, you loved me enough to stab me in the back like any other woman I've ever loved. And every one of them have betrayed me, but I never expected you to!

" _I_ betrayed _you_? Erik, how could you do this to me? I knew you hated Cedric, but I never thought you would go this far" she cried, her voice breaking

A wave of cold horror washed over him when Erik realized what Meg was so upset about. She moved aside, revealing the worst sight he could have ever imagined. On the misty, warm sands of the coast, right by the crashing surf, lay Cedric's dead body. His scarlet blood drenched the soft, golden sand his rested upon. Erik felt his own breath grow faint and rapid as he realized the cause of Cedric's death. Around his neck was an infamous Punjab lasso, the red, strained marks on the boy's neck obviously suggested someone else had strangled him. And Meg knew that someone had to be Erik, her worries becoming more certain as she witnessed his outburst of rage towards Cedric's love letter.

Erik could feel his own voice breaking with disbelief

"Meg, you don't- you can't think I did this to him?"

She stared at him, an ice cold rage in her eyes beneath the tears

"Then who did it Erik? Who?" she asked, letting the question hang over the both of them

Erik couldn't believe this. He didn't do it! True, he had occasionally thought about it when he'd enviously watched them together, but he would never actually kill Cedric. He didn't kill him.

But how could he explain it to Meg?

"Meg, you have to believe me, I didn't kill him-"

"Didn't kill him? You actually have the gall to stand here and lie to my face? Erik, you stormed down here ranting and raving about his stupid letter. There's a Punjab lasso around his neck that someone used to strangle him with after he asked for my hand and you expect me to believe that you didn't do it? You had every reason to be furious with him, and of course you couldn't just ask me about it, or settle it like gentlemen, you just had to kill him!" she screamed

He took a deep breath, trying to control his fury

"Meg, I know it sounds extremely unlikely, but you must believe me. I would never kill him!"

"And I suppose that you would never kill Buquet either. Or Piangi. Or attempt to kill the Vicomte when he fought you for Christine" she said in a cruel, hard tone.

Erik could feel his blood boiling. All the odds were against him and he knew Meg wasn't going to believe him. But it was too horrible to imagine. True, he'd killed men before, in his past, but that was behind him. It wasn't know. And how the hell had she found out about what happened after Don Juan in his lair between him, Christine and the Vicomte?

"Meg, I swear to you, I did not kill him. I love you far too much to do anything that horrible to you. I didn't do it! Meg" he said, hurriedly grasping her shoulders tightly" I know there's so much proof, but, Meg, you have to believe me! I didn't kill him!"

She glanced up at his pleading face, desperate to convince her. It wouldn't work. She couldn't believe he would stoop this low. How much of a fool did he take her for? Did he think she was just some naive little girl, with no idea about reality, and she would just blindly believe whatever he told her? Just like Christine?

She cleared her throat, glaring up at him

"Erik, I'm no fool, and I'm not some naive girl. I can't believe you. I don't believe you, because I know you're lying. And I won't believe you. I'm not Christine"

Her last sentence hit him like a punch in the stomach, and she still continued in a cool, even tone

" You and I both know that you've never gotten over her. You've never moved on. You still want her, you still love her, and you're trying to make me replace her, and I can never do that. She would believe anything you told her, every time you lied to her.

There's a man I once thought I loved, dead, before my eyes, who was murdered with a weapon only you possess, and you tell me you didn't kill him. Erik, you're a damn genius, for God's sake! What do you think I'm going to believe? You act out of spite, and rage, and harm anyone that stands in the way of what you want. You take innocent lives because they stand in your way and never care about the consequences. You killed one of my best friends, Erik, because he might have taken me away from you. I may not love him, but I still liked him. And now, I've never get the chance to be with him again. Because of you." she finished, her voice breaking

Erik let go of her shoulders gently. It was no use. She didn't trust him any more. She'd never believe him, even if he was telling the truth

"Meg, I-"

"No, don't start, Erik, don't start. I've been under your spell long enough. This was the last straw, and I'm amazed how long I actually believed you'd changed for me, because you loved me. You never changed. You're still the same psychotic, moody, arrogant bastard you always were. And I was foolish enough to believe you really loved me, when all this time, you're still in love with your little whore, Christine"

That was it. Erik couldn't take this from her any longer. Before he knew what he was doing, he felt a surge of rage coursing through his body. Like a flash, his hand shot up from his side, connecting with Meg's soft face in a sharp, hard slap. She felt the instant, biting pain on her face where his hand had collided with her skin, and knew that she would always feel that pain long after his outburst.

He lowered his hand, not believing what he had done.

"Meg, I'm so sorry. I can't- I never meant to"

She put her hand over his mouth to silence him

"Save it, Erik. Don't waste any more lies or apologies on me. I don't want to hear them"

"Meg, I never meant to-"

"Of course you never _meant to_. But you still did it. And now, you and I will both have to live with the consequences for the rest of our lives. I hope you're pleased with what you've done, Erik."

"Please, Meg, don't-"

"Stop it, Erik. I really don't want to continue meeting like this. Never again.

Goodbye, Erik"

He felt so many mixed emotions swarm into his body at once as he disbelievingly listened to her parting words and watched her stride away. He tried to make himself respond, but he couldn't.

Meg turned around sharply as he ran after, grabbing her wrist tightly.

"Meg, would you just listen to me? Give me a chance to explain? You know that I would-"

"Pardon the interruption, Monsieur Phantom, but you had better leave here quickly, before the police find the murderer at the scene of his crime and have more evidence to incriminate you. They'll be arriving shortly."

He glared at her

'How do you-?"

"I notified them" she said curtly, taking advantage of the distraction to swiftly pull her wrist from his grasp.

He stared at her, not believing how she had betrayed him in so many ways

She shrugged

"I had to do it."

He heard her call over her shoulder as she trudged back up the cliff

"Although, you may want to remove the bloodied gold from underneath his body. It once held such value for me, but it doesn't any longer. But who can say?"

She paused and stole a brief moment to turn back and glance at him

"Maybe it is worth something to you"

Erik turned, looking at the body, puzzled by her cryptic statement.

Bloodied gold? What the hell is she talking about?

It was only until he knelt down and reached underneath the body did he understand. Folded neatly under Cedric's head was the beautiful, golden fringed shawl that had once belonged to Erik's mother. He had given it to Meg that night, so long ago, when she'd ran to him for the comfort and strength she was seeking. He had given her that, along with the last remaining possession on his mother's, watching the golden material twirl and flutter gracefully when draped on her petite frame. The shawl was soaked and splattered with patches of dark, red blood on the light, thin material. He understood Meg must have taken this from her dressing area before leaving the Opus, and had laid it gently under Cedric's body, a gesture he could only take for respect and love to him in his final hour, and her thoughts of Erik.

Erik had never really held much respect for the dead before, but a strong sense of strange grief overwhelmed him. He laid the shawl over Cedric's horror stricken face, ripping off a small corner piece as a bitter keepsake of this awful moment, which he stuffed in his pocket, close to his heart, before vanishing just as the policemen came running down onto the beach.


	19. The Music of Her Life

_**That Face in the Mask**_

_Chapter Nineteen: The Music of Her Life: Part One_

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everybody. Okay, a few things before you begin reading: 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, hope you weren't left in too much suspense (or confusion)

This is the second to last chap, so enjoy it. I'm so sad, this story's almost fininshed and I loved every minute of writing it!

I am taking the liberty of using Bizet's _Carmen_ in these final two chaps, since I need an opera for the Opus to put on and I liked some similar plot elements. I know it's an anarcharisim, since this fic takes place in 1871, and _Carmen_ wasn't written until 1875, but i didn't think that would bother anyone too much.

And finially (of course) review and let me know of any grammer/spelling errors, OOC or dialogue issues.

Begin reading :)

* * *

Meg bit her bottom lip furiously as she stormed away from Cedric's murder site. She hoped Erik was happy now. He had gotten his way, once and for all. She tried to hold back the fresh flood of tears from running down her face as she recalled all her wonderful times spent with Cedric. They'd never again have those long, intellectual conversations, or fool around during rehearsals, or any of the other quirky, sweet things she had loved doing with her old friend. Even if she had refused his hand, they would have still been friends. It may have been a little strange at first, but she was sure the wounds would heal over time, and their friendship could go back to normal. Now that could never be. Erik had made sure of that. 

She strode into the Opus Majestique, bustling with activity in preparation for the company's new production of _Carmen _tonight. Meg had been notified only yesterday that her hard work and practice had at last paid off when she'd been promoted to one of the main gypsy dancers, in almost every scene. But that hardly seemed to matter now. She was in a fog. She dreaded what she was about to do, but she couldn't avoid it. She would hear news of it sooner or later.

Mme. Giry knew instantly that something was wrong when Meg barged rudely into the directors office without even knocking. Normally, she would have instantly received a sharp scolding for her lack of manners towards her betters, but Mme. Giry was rendered speechless when she saw her daughter's red, tear streaked face and hollow voice as she asked to speak to her mother in private.

She was instantly concerned

"Meg, what is wrong? Are you well? Did something happen? Come, sit down and tell me"

She guided Meg to a nearby chair, where she sank down in a near state of shock

"Mother, it's horrible. I hate to have to tell you, but you'll hear of it sooner or later"

She glanced up at her mother's anxious face

"Cedric's dead"

She watched Mme. Giry's face slowly turn ashen and her hand clutch at her heart. She looked up at Meg

"You're certain?"

She nodded "I saw it with my own eyes. But that isn't the worst part"

Meg paused until her mother weakly motioned to continue

"He was murdered"

This news got her attention at once

"What! Meg Giry, this is ridiculous! Are you truly that delirious, or is this some childish joke you both are pulling?"

She shook her head desperately

"Mother, I swear. He was murdered. Punjabbed to be specific. By Erik"

Her mother looked at her straight in the eyes

"What? How do you know about that?"

"Mother, I have to confess. I can't keep it secret any longer. I've met Erik before. I know him, and I am, well, I _was_ in love with him"

Her mother's eyes clouded over with foggy memories and stories of Erik's past she tried to clear while asking Meg

'How long have you known?"

"Ever since the fire and Don Juan. I led that mob down there, and I found his mask. That was when I met him, and I've been sneaking off to meet him in secret ever since. I've been lying and fooling everyone for all this time, especially myself. All those times I said I was out shopping or at the cafe or rehearsal, or even the tavern, I lied. I wasn't. I was with him, down in the basement of the ruined Opera House. We were great friends and started becoming...closer" she said, the pain evident in her voice

Her mother embraced her in a soft hug for a moment, stroking her hair.

"Meg, you've been through so much, and I haven't even realized that all this time- You became a woman, before my eyes. Oh dear, I wish you had told me sooner. But now, Meg, I really don't think there's anything I could do for you, and there isn't much I can advise you to help heal the pain. Nothing can ever really heal a broken heart, or loss, except time. And now you have to face both things at once, as I did when I was a bit older than you, when I lost your dear father. But Meg, I am proud of you"

Meg broke apart, looking at her mother's face

"Proud? Why would you be proud of me?" she asked, amazed "I lied, went behind your back, snuck off to meet a strange man, what is there to be proud of?"

Her mother gave her a rare smile

"Because you had the strength and the maturity you needed to realize and admit your mistakes. and to tell me. And that, _Mon Cherie_-"

She stopped, her voice choked with emotion

"That is what I am so proud of "

* * *

Mme. Giry watched her daughter slowly walk off to rehearsal. She had a harder time believing the news than Meg did. 

Cedric was dead.

And he had been murdered by Erik

It was all to unimaginable to be true.

She couldn't really believe Cedric was dead. He was like a sturdy rock; occasionally worn down by wind or weather, but always there when Meg needed a friend or comfort, always there to be the awkward male peacemaker between the furious mother and daughter and an occasional advisor. Of course, he still had a few childish traits about him, but those disappeared quickly enough when he began courting Meg. The fact that her daughter was courting took her months to accept, and when she at last did, her courtier was dead. Murdered by Meg's lover.

Mme. Giry was stunned to learn what had occurred without her knowledge all this time. Meg had told her everything. Well, at least all she wanted to know. She couldn't believe that Erik, reclusive, eccentric, moody Erik, had actually fallen in love with her little girl and was spending all his time with her! She almost fainted when Meg told her of what they had done together, and that Meg had been dishonestly leading two men on at once. Well, at least she was finally being honest now.

She had an even harder time believing Erik had murdered Cedric. She, too, thought Erik had finally changed. She knew Meg was completely distraught right now, so maybe she wasn't being told the whole story, but the facts didn't agree. How did Erik know of Cedric? When, in that short time frame this morning, could he have possibly killed him? And she knew enough about Erik's foreign death methods to know that when someone died from a Punjab lasso, it never caused the victim to bleed. But Meg swore that there was blood everywhere. How could that be?

She didn't think anything else could shock her today.

She sat there until late hours until the night, eventually falling asleep. Only the noise and activity from down in the main lobby awoke her during the Opera's intermission. She realized with a start that she had been asleep for five hours, and now had missed the first act of the Opera. Cursing at no one in particular, she slowly stumbled into the main lobby, turning around the corner to backstage

When Mme. Giry thought that nothing else could shock her today, she was obviously wrong. Erik strode right by her, in a grand tuxedo, his mask in full view. She could almost feel her jaw dropping.

This was soon becoming too impossible to believe.

"Erik" she hissed

He didn't respond, just quickened his pace down the hall towards the dressing area

"Oh for the love of God" she muttered under her breath as she leaped up and raced after him. How long did she have to be his caretaker?

"Erik" she said, a bit too loudly, grabbing his coat sleeve when she finally caught up to him

"Annette! What the-"

"Just where do you think you are going? And why the hell are you here? With all these people? Are you that much of a fool? How could you-?"

"Do you ever give anyone else a chance to speak?" he interrupted coldly

She fell silent at his harsh tone of voice she seldom heard him use

"So, I see you're looking well" he said, referring to her messy, distorted hair and pale face

"Erik, this isn't funny at all. What are you doing here?"

"If you must know, Annette, I had to speak to...someone"

"Would that someone by any chance be my daughter?"

She stared at him. He felt a hot flush of shame creeping up his neck

Oh shit, how much does she know?

"Uh, Annette, how much did-"

"Everything. Every little bit of it Erik. Meg told me all about what's happened between you two. Including what happened last night"

Erik, momentarily forgetting his reasons for coming here, knew his face was beet red. He felt like he was going back in time to when he was thirteen and Annette was fifteen, and had slapped him after scolding him soundly for taking the glass mirror and mechanical gears out of her music box to use as an ingeniously designed instrument for spying on the ballet girl's dormitories during dress changes.

He hated the fact that she could still embarrass him now as she did then

"Erik, I don't even know where to begin! You lied to me, kept this from me, and it's about my own damn daughter. I don't know which one of you I should be more furious at, but be assured, I'm furious enough at both of you right now! And now you've killed a man, for God's sake. How could you do this again? Didn't' you learn your lesson before?"

"Oh, god, please don't tell me you're as bullheaded as your daughter. You honestly don't think I did this, do you?" he groaned

Her lips were set in a firm, straight line

"Yes, I do."

He sighed, grabbing hold of her arm and lead her towards his balcony seat as the entr'acte began .

"What do you think you're doing?" she whispered

"As of now, I'm your new escort for the rest of this evening, so just go along with it" he hissed in her ear, smiling nervously at another couple starring at them

She settled into the plush balcony seats as the theater dimmed, thoroughly confused by now

'Erik, I-"

"Annette, please, for once in your life, just be quiet and let me do the talking. There are a lot of things I need to explain to you and your daughter in a very little amount of time, and there's so much else you need to know. Now, settle down and let me explain"  
Mme. Giry couldn't believe the whispered fragments of information she was receiving as the curtain went up. He was right.

There was so much more Meg needed to know before it was too late

* * *

He watched her from behind the mirror as she stumbled in to the dressing area, obviously exhausted. _Don't worry Meg_ he thought _It will all be over in time_

He watched her throw on the black wig and drastic dark makeup she needed for the final act, and feasted his eyes on her gorgeous legs in her seductive fishnet stockings as she added more petticoats to her skimpy Gypsy dancer skirt. _That much beauty in one woman should be outlawed_. He smiled to himself as he knew in a few more moments, she'd be his. Forever.

He didn't blame her for all she'd done to him. He understood perfectly. And she would too. In time. But, he had to act now, or he'd lose her again.

Waiting until she was at the door, he thrust aside the mirror and swiftly came up behind her. He could feel the cold, steel blade pressed against his thigh. Just in case he would soon need it.

He grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her and covered her mouth with his large hand, muffling her weak screams. He forced her against his body, pressing her struggling arms against his chest and sliding his free hand around her waist as she dragged her up to the stage bridge with him out of sight from the audience.

Meg Giry had always loved the drama involved in the stage. But she never imagined the drama about to unfold before her would be real.


	20. The Music of Her Life: Part Two

_**That Face In The Mask**_

_Chapter Twenty: The Music of Her Life:Part Two_

* * *

**_A/N: _**Yes! School is finally out and I am celebrating by posting this final chap!Okay guys, it's finally arrived. This is the final chapter in "That Face in the Mask" and it was11 pages and 22,346 words in Microsoft Word:) 

I just wanted to get all sappy for a minute and say that I have really enjoyed writing this fic. It was my first ever E/M fic, and I'm happy to see that I did a pretty decent job with it. Big thank yous to everyone who reviewed and wrote in so many helpful comments, opinions and constructive critisims, they were greatly appreciated!

So, here it goes. Enjoy...

P.S. If you have trouble imaging the stage bridge mentioned in this chap, think of the bridge Erik and Christine are standing on in _Don Juan_ for PONR when he's unmasked. Long, wooden bridge with sides and a big edge.

* * *

Meg Giry thrashed against her captor, but he was quite stronger than her, and succeeded in dragging her against her will into the stage door and up the steps, leading to the stage bridge. Although she tried not to let on, she was absolutely terrified. Stagehands didn't even use the bridge she was now standing on, because it was so high up numerous workers had fallen to their deaths, even with the side rails. She could see the opera going on below them, the performers dancing around like colorful ants. She continued screaming and struggling, even though she knew no audience members could see her at this height. 

Finally, her captor released his grip on her, and she reeled out of his arms, turning around sharply to see who it was. She couldn't believe the impossible sight before her eyes

It was Cedric

She felt herself stagger backwards in amazement, her hand clutched at her heart.

"Cedric?" she whispered hoarsely

He looked up at her, a crazy, almost demonic fire burning in his eyes that she had never seen there before.

"Cedric, no it can't be. You're dead" she whispered unbelievingly

He laughed bitterly in return

" Or so you and your little Phantom lover thought" he said, grabbing her swiftly by the waist

She looked up into his face, absolutely astounded. He was dead! She had seen his mangled body herself! Was she going insane, or was there something else she didn't realize.

"I know what you're thinking. But Meg, that wasn't me. It was someone else, so close to my heart, he was almost an irritable part of me" he ranted

"But, who? Why would you-"

She stopped short as the full realization hit her"I'll probably stay with my brother and his wife out on the coast, just until I get a job. It may be a little hard to put up with his arrogant comments and rude manners, but I'll manage"

"My brother's always sneering at me and acting so superior and haughty. He never thought I should have gone into music in the first place."

"I hate that man! He still treats me like I'm some child that's still in his shadow, not good enough to be in the Grieg family"Cedric Grieg had always been jealous of his brother, Edward. And they were identical twins, a fact Cedric had always despised. In fact, it had been Edward that had treated Meg when she was so ill with pneumonia!

She looked and saw the sneer spreading across his face

"So, it appears you've finally figured it out. Well done, Meg." he said tauntingly

"Cedric, how could you? Why would you kill your own brother?"

"You know how much I hate that bastard! He was in his carriage, expecting to take us back here when you accepted my proposal, and when we never showed up, he came down to investigate, and when he found out you refused, well-"

He grinned wickedly

"That was the last time he'll ever ridicule me again! It always comes in handy to carry a pocketknife strong enough to cut through the flesh" he sneered

Meg was beginning to feel faint. This was like some crazy nightmare she couldn't escape, and kept trying to make sense of

"But, if you stabbed him to death, then what did the lasso...?" she trailed off

He glared at her

"I needed your little Phantom lover out of the picture somehow. So, it was simple. Make it seem like the Phantom had killed again, and once he was gone, reveal that he'd killed the wrong man, so we could finally be together. The plan's just a little ahead of schedule"

She couldn't believe this. Cedric, her dearest childhood friend, a bloodthirsty murderer, ranting and raving like some lunatic!

"Cedric, why would you do all this? Fake your own death? Frame an innocent man? Erik- oh god, Erik!" she criedHe really didn't do it. He was innocent the entire time, like he tried to tell me, and I wouldn't believe him! Oh, how could I be so stupid? He must be heartbroken by now.

She saw Cedric's face begin to boil with rage, and he grabbed both her wrists in his hand, squeezing them painfully

"THAT'S why I did this Meg! You love me! You know you love me, you've always loved me! You're so obsessed with that stupid Phantom, you can't see what's right in front of your eyes! He doesn't love you. He never could love as much as I do. Don't you understand Meg? When you turned me down for some mysterious Phantom, I was sick of just accepting it, just mindlessly waiting for you to get over your little phase. I had to do something!"

She was crying now, the tears streaming down her face, colliding with the heavy stage makeup. Cedric had ripped her black wig off in his fit of rage, and was now running his fingers through her messy blond curls

"Meg, oh Meg, I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone else in my life. Can't you see that? Shh, don't cry. Everything will be fine. We're going to be very happy together. You know you love me, and eventually that love will come back, even if it has to be forced" he said dangerously

Meg pushed herself away from him, ever cautious of the extreme height

"Cedric, you're mad! I don't love you! I never did, and I NEVER WILL! Can't you understand? I love Erik! Not you! In fact, I'm beginning to despise you" she screamed, rubbing her wrists to get the feeling back in them

She saw the dangerous glint come back into his eyes, and he slowly pulled something out of his pocket

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but you leave me no choice Meg" he growled dangerously. coming towards her.

She panicked and began backing away slowly, desperately praying she would be in view of the audience, the stagehands, anyone that could save her from this madman!

In a sudden movement, he grabbed her towards him, forcing her small body against his own. They were now at the end of the bridge, over an extremely large, dangerous gap. One more step and she'd fall over the edge to her death.

Cedric whirled her around to face him, a knife poised in his hand, hovering threateningly above her neck

"Choose Meg. If I can't have you, no other man will. It's either me, or death." he ranted breathlessly.

He jolted her back farther, the heels of her shoes dangling over the edge as a dangerous reminder of the fall below her if she made the wrong move

_"Make your choice"_

_

* * *

_

In the audience, Erik Tuchante watched the scenes onstage unfolding before him almost mindlessly. He was in a fog. He told Annette everything he knew; how the police had discovered it was Edward Grieg who had been murdered, not Cedric; the numerous knife wounds on his neck hidden by a fake Punjab lasso; and how Cedric was out there somewhere, ranting on like a crazy person after he'd fled the crime scene. Annette had left, to see if Meg was around to inform her, and Erik stayed here hoping to catch Meg after the play. 

He was too upset and confused to concentrate on the play, excellent as the music and storyline were though. Every little thing reminded him of Meg, leading to the unanswerable questions that continued taunting him:

Why did she really believe that I would kill Cedric? Doesn't she trust me more than that that? Doesn't she love me? Or was I just foolishly convincing myself that she loved me when she really didn't?

The gasps and screams from the audience snapped him out of his thoughts. He assumed it was because Don José had just killed Carmen, but then he realized that had already occurred. So what was the commotion?

Suddenly, Annette came bounding up the aisle, her hair loose in a tangled knot and her skirt hitched up from running, signaling frantically to Erik to come down from the box. What on earth was wrong?

Erik finally realized what was wrong, and when he did, he felt his blood turn cold. High up on the old stage bridge were two people, dangerously close to the edge. They could be killed. This wasn't a part of the show, which was why the play had momentarily stopped and the audience was screaming. The danger was real. Erik could faintly make out the shape of a man and woman dressed as a gypsy up there. The odd thing was, the gypsies in this production all had jet black hair, like his own, and this one had heavenly blonde curls...

Meg

In an instant, he leaped down the steps, running right past Annette towards the stage. She struggled to keep up with him, panting frantically

"Oh Erik, it's Meg up there-"

"I know!" he snapped worriedly, bounding past her

She stopped and grabbed his coat jacket, ripping it off to the ground. He tried to push her away from him

"Damn it Annette! What do you think you're doing? Are you mad? Let go of me!"

"Erik, listen! It's not just Meg. Cedric's up there with her, and he's getting ready to push her over the edge! He's gone insane Erik!"

That was about all he needed to hear before he began going towards the stage door, when Annette blocked him

"Erik, you have to LISTEN! You can't go charging up there to save her now! Cedric's not acting rationally right now, he's gone insane. Any sudden movements or surprises and he'll push her! He's gambling with her life right now, and you're the person he wants up there, to kill you too! You've got to stay calm if you're going to save her, and the stage door he's blocking is the only way up there."

He thought for a moment. The Opus wasn't that different from the Opera Populaire in architecture, and all opera houses had one thing in common that he was well acquainted with.

Erik smirked wickedly. "It's not the only way, Annette. Come on. I've got an idea"

* * *

_"Make your choice"_

The cruel words echoed in Meg's mind, over and over. What could she do? Cedric was holding her life in his hands, and now wouldn't hesitate to end it. Should she try going along with him, or humoring him?

No sudden moves now. She had to think, but God, she seemed to be much higher over the hard, wooden stage than she was moments ago.

Suddenly, a movement behind Cedric caught her eye. She could have cried with relief when she saw it was Erik, silently making his way across the bridge towards Cedric. He must have used another one of those passages to get up here without using the stage door.

He saw her face start to light up with relief, and frantically brought his finger to his lips, begging her to be silent. Amazingly, the audience was silent too, paralyzed by the real fear and suspense.

Erik knew he couldn't make a mistake, or it would all be over for him and Meg. He was now mere inches behind Cedric. He could hear the boy's threatening words to Meg

"Make your choice!"

Without hesitating, Erik grabbed Cedric's body, pulling it back suddenly away from Meg. Cedric moved to stab Erik, but he punched Cedric right in the face, knocking him to the ground. He bolted over to Meg, pulling her away from the edge of the bridge, into safety. She fell limply into his arms. Cedric was now blocking the stage door entrance and the secret tunnel's entrance. This was it.

Erik was almost as far as he could get on the bridge without tumbling over the edge. The only way he could keep Meg safe from falling was to put her in front of him, like a shield which Erik realized was dangerous for the both of them, because if Cedric moved to stab or harm him, he'd kill Meg instead. And if Erik backed up any father, he'd cause both of them to fall to their deaths

He could feel Meg trembling from fear in his arms and he hugged her tightly, holding her in his strong arms. She turned around in his grasp and began sobbing into his chest. He gently kissed the top of her head

"Shhh, Meg, it will be all right. You're okay. I'm here now, you're safe. Calm down. It's going to be fine"

He knew he was lying, but Meg had relaxed at the sound of his reassuring words. He smoothed her hair down gently. Meg could feel his heart hammering beneath his vest and knew he was probably more scared than she was right now, but he'd never let on.

Erik could feel his body becoming rigid as he watched Cedric get back up, wiping the blood from his face. With the knife grasped tightly in his right hand and the sweat pouring down his face, Cedric looked every bit the insane, raving madman Annette had described to him.

He watched him approaching slowly and heard Meg whimper softly into his vest.

Cedric laughed sarcastically

"My, what a touching display of affection, monsieur _Phantom_."

He was now only a few feet from them, drawing closer with every word

"Do you honestly think that she really loved you when she had me? Who could ever love a hideous monster like yourself? She'll never really love you, and you'll never be worthy of her love. So stop this masquerade already, monsieur. You can't hide your face behind that mask forever you know." he shouted.

Cedric suddenly moved to pull of his mask, but Erik's hand jerked up, enclosing Cedric's wrist in an iron grip. He could hear his bones breaking in his grasp, and tried not to laugh at the boy's stifled shouts of pain

"Don't even try that, monsieur. The only one ever permitted to remove that mask is Meg." he whispered dangerously

Cedric could feel the fury coursing through his body at the mention of his beloved on that vile monster's tongue. In a flash, he had removed his wrist from Erik's grasp, and lowered his right hand suddenly, ready to stab him.

Meg screamed as the knife grazed right by her shoulder, narrowly missing Erik's chest as he jerked away. Erik released his strong grip on Meg and quickly threw her to the floor, out of harm's way, where she watched the horrible scene now unfolding before her eyes.

Cedric tried to stab him again, but Erik quickly grabbed his wrist and flipped the knife out of Cedric's hand into his own free one. Maneuvering coldly yet cautiously in the small space, he spun around, so that now Erik was safely on the bridge and Cedric was in peril of falling down to the stage below.

It seemed now that Erik was faced with a horrible choice. Should he kill the boy or not? He knew he would have loved to just do it, to know that the ignorant fop was dead and would never again pose any threat to him or Meg. But, could he kill the boy with five thousand audience members and Meg watching him? Should he kill after he had sworn to Meg never to kill in vain again? Did this apply to "in vain"?

Meg could see Erik struggling with his choice, desperately hoping he'd make the choice they could both live with tomorrow. Unfortunately, Cedric had now noticed his rival was mentally struggling with his options, and paying no attention to him. Meg saw Cedric's hand jerk out , but by the time Meg screamed out his name as a warning, it was too late. He had punched Erik soundly in the stomach, causing Erik to fall, weak with pain. Cedric took advantage of his momentary lapse of strength to grab the knife and kick his rival to the end of the bridge. This was it. No more hesitation. He had to strike now.

He grinned wickedly at the notorious Phantom of the Opera, lying on the ground, weak with pain.

"You've passed the point of no return, monsieur. It's over.

Au revior, Phantom"

In that instant, the world seemed to stop as Cedric lunged the knife towards Erik's chest. Meg heard her voice screaming

"No!"

She leaped up, and grabbed Cedric's arm, pulling it back away from Erik. She fought with all her strength to keep his arm back against her chest. She held on, struggling with all her might. She could not let him kill Erik. She had to stop him!

"No, Cedric, please! Don't do this. You can't do this! I love him!" she screamed

He jerked Meg away from him, causing her to land dangerously on top of Erik. She saw him stagger backwards with amazement. Erik wasted no time, pushing Meg up and off of him and dragging her along with him, far away from the danger of falling off the bridge. They were still on the ground, but out of danger now. Meg stopped for a moment, looking at Cedric, who gazed back at her with hollow, tortured eyes.

He backed up, unaware of how close he was to the edge.

"Meg, you really love this...this Phantom?" he whispered hoarsely

She nodded firmly

"Yes, Cedric, I do. I really do. I could never love anyone else but him."

"So, you'll never love me? Never again?"

"No, Cedric. I never did love you. I never will. I truly love Erik."

Cedric smiled at her, looking like his old, playful, self for a moment. The fire and rage were now gone from his eyes, a clear, calm feeling settling over him.

"Well, Meg, I still love you. But, I suppose that we never will be more than just friends. So be it."

He was now almost entirely off the bridge. He whispered softly

"Meg, I love you"

before he poised the knife above his own chest, plunging it into his heart. His head rolled back and the blood began pouring from his chest as he fell back limply. Meg screamed in horror, and Erik turned her head away, into his chest so she wouldn't have to see Cedric fall to his death.

Meg couldn't believe it. Cedric had killed himself. He had plunged that knife into his own heart, killing himself willingly when he finally knew and accepted the fact that he would never have Meg's love.

She knew that even though Cedric was now dead, her thoughts of him, especially the awful image now engraved on her memory of his suicide, would never die, and live to haunt her always.

* * *

Erik practically fell with relief onto his organ bench. After safely helping Meg through the secret passageway and down off the dangerous stage bridge into the orchestra pit, she had fallen into his arms and literally fainted when the full realization of what had just happened hit her. After a few moments and gentle slaps from her distraught mother and Erik, she had come to, only to awake to find a crowd of spectators and news people wanting to know what had happened. She and Erik had answered a few brief questions, promising to tell the full story tomorrow, before her mother and the managers had shooed everyone away. 

After a tight hug and sobs of relief from her mother and Meg, Erik had whisked Meg across the street, back to their familiar Opera Populaire, and quickly down to his lair for some privacy and comfort (with the approval of the ever-reluctant Mme. Giry of course)

Meg was now removing the last of her heavy gypsy makeup before falling onto Erik's plush red couch. He sat down beside her, hugging her for at least the tenth time that day. She looked up at him. Finally, she had come clean about her brief courtship with Cedric and why she'd kept it from him, and he wasn't angry with her at all. Still, she wanted to be sure.

"Did I already tell you that I am so, so sorry for what I blamed you for, and what I did to you?"

Erik pretended to think "Well, you've said it at least fifty times already, so this would be the fifty-first, making this the fifty-first 'Apology accepted.'"

She tiredly smiled up at him. He kissed her gently, stroking her soft, warm cheek

"But, it's all right now. Apology accepted. I forgive you. After all, it really wasn't your fault besides your incorrect assumption and your little act of deception."

She rolled her eyes "Erik, haven't we gone through enough today without you showing off your ridiculously large vocabulary?" she asked in mock exasperation.

He smiled, kissing her hand gently

" As I told you before, I'd go through anything to be with you. Though you sure do drag a man through a lot"

She laughed "I suppose I do, don't I. Oh, Erik, we've been through so much together. Don Juan, becoming friends, that composition..."

"Your illness, that major fight with your mother, our first kiss"

"Your panic attacks, my courtship, that false engagement letter, making lov- well, you know" she trailed off, her cheeks blazing at the thought of it.

"We really have been through a lot together, haven't we?" he asked drowsily.

"Yes, we have. And to think, I used to believe I would always be some little invisible petite rat in the ballet no one ever noticed. And now, well..." she let her voice trail off suggestively

Erik sighed in awe as he looked at her: her golden, flowing curls loose about her narrow shoulders, her petite frame leaning dependently against him, the warmth and love from her body flowing into his own. He knew that there was no possible way on earth Meg could ever be invisible or unimportant. She was far too sweet and gentle and beautiful to not be noticed.

Erik had finally realized how short and precious life was. He used to just aimlessly go on living, developing deeper thoughts of self-loathing and agony as each worthless day dragged on, waiting for death to free him from his hideous face and the bitter world that had cruelly despised him because of it. But now, he realized what a treasure each day was that he spent with her. Meg had really changed his life. The face hidden behind his mask truly didn't matter to her, as it had so many others, including Christine. Meg had embraced him and loved him even more because of it. He had been through numerous terrifying events in his horrible past, but tonight had been the most terrifying night of his life by far when he actually thought he might have lost Meg. That instant, when he watched her, so dangerously close to dying, was when time had literally stopped for him and his blood turned cold. He never realized how much she meant to him, and how he really couldn't live without her.

The mysterious Phantom normally never had any problems expressing his thoughts or feelings through words and music, but he did tonight. He knew what he was about to say would be the hardest task he would ever undergo, but he needed to do it. For Meg.

Gently shrugging her off his chest, he stood up off the couch, aware of Meg's curious eyes on him. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face her and bent down on one knee.

Meg, like any other hopeful girl, had always imagined this moment in her life, wondering and awaiting it in delightful anticipation, but she never could have imagined it would be like this.

Erik cleared his throat nervously, taking Meg's hand.

"Meg, normally, you know, I'm so good with expressing myself to you, but tonight, well, it may be a bit difficult."

She smiled at him, her normal confident, suave Phantom, so shy and nervous.

"But, Meg, I can't wait to do this a moment longer, though I know I chose the worst timing to do it. Meg, ever since you came down that first day into my lair, I knew I loved you. I've always known it. You are the sweetest, gentlest, the most beautiful, kind, caring woman I've ever known in my life. Even though we both had our different feelings and arguments sometimes, I've always known that I loved you, even if it wasn't all that clear at the time, but it couldn't be any more clear to me than it is tonight.

We've shared so much with each other, and there's so much more that we could share together. Meg, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. You cannot realize how much you've changed me, how much you've helped me to become a better man than I was before. Meg, I love you more than mere words can express, so I won't bother with them any longer when I could let you know in the way that's best"

While Meg wiped away the tears from her eyes, he began singing

"Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude

Say you'll want me  
With you here  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too, for

You alone can make my song take flight

Meg, you are my music of the night"

He plunged his hand into his breast pocket to reveal a soft, black velvet case, which he snapped open to reveal a shining diamond ring, sparkling dazzlingly when it caught the occasional ray of light in his dark lair. He gingerly lifted it out of the case, holding it before him as he asked her

"Meg, will you marry me?"

And, although this was probably the biggest decision of young Meg Giry's life, she had absolutely no hesitation or thoughts as she smiled and answered

"Yes, I would love to. _Phantom"_

In that instant, Erik felt an indescribable feeling of joy bursting within him. He and Meg were both beaming as he gently slid the ring onto her finger. They stood, and Meg kissed Erik with all the love and passion she had ever felt in her life. She saw the small tears of joy in his eyes, mirroring her own.

"Meg, this is the start of a whole new life for both of us!"

"I know" she answered, laughing

"No, really, it will be a new life. I spoke to the managers this afternoon, and...

I am now the new manager of the restored Opera Populaire, which will be fully functioning next month"

She gasped

"Oh, Erik, this is wonderful! We can finally have our home back! Oh, you're the most wonderful man in the world!" she exclaimed, hugging him

He laughed "Anything for you, Meg. I love you"

As they stood there that night in Erik's lair, the evening twilight fading into black darkness, the future was bright with all their hopes and dreams for their new life together. Meg knew that Erik would truly help her make the music of her life, and she finally realized that her curiosity towards the Phantom was now satisfied when she could proudly state that that face in the mask was now her friend, her lover, and her husband. They both savored the moment, wishing it would last forever as Erik gently sang in her ear

"_You alone can make my song take flight _

Meg, you are the music of my night"

THE END

* * *

A/N 2: All right, everyone, it's over. But, be sure and leave a review on the way out! 

Oh, and be sure to tell me if you'd like a sequel _because I have a few ideas!_


End file.
